Never Too Far Away
by sian'olivia
Summary: [TEMPORARY HIATUS - In process of being Rewritten] At just 3 years old she is taken by her Uncle, away from her father to live in America; Annabelle Black is believed to be dead across Wizarding Britain; But she's now back to face her past to protect those she holds close (Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid)
1. Prologue

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **At just 3 years old she is taken by her Uncle, away from her father to live in America. Annabelle Black is believed to be dead across Wizarding Britain. But she's now back to face her past to protect those she holds close.

**A/N: **First crossover story on Fanfiction. Don't hate me. All of my chapters will be between 4,000 and 8,000 words; this is just a Prologue.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Prologue**

**•~Annabelle~•**

My name is Annabelle Aurora Swan Black. I'm the only daughter of Lord Sirius Orion Black aka Padfoot, whom has been wrongly imprisoned, and Lady Aurora Lyra Swan. My mother passed away just a few days after my birth. When our safe house was attacked when I was only three years old by Voldemort and his death eaters, I was rescued by a house elf named Kreacher before I could be harmed and was brought to Regulus Arcturcus Black – my uncle. From there I was taken to Forks, Washington in America to live with my Uncle Charlie and my Aunt Renée Swan. Charlie was my mother's adoptive brother and Renée was her sister-in-law.

Every so often, I remember back to what my Uncle Reggie told me before he went away again. He said that I was destined to become a stunning and powerful witch when I was old enough to understand and make a difference in the world. He told me that he could feel it in his very bones that it was true. When I asked him where Daddy and the rest of my family were, he explained to me that they were in Britain but it was not safe for me to be there as the bad men wanted to find me. Even though Daddy, Uncle James aka Prongs and Aunt Lily (Potter) and their son Harry, and Uncle Remus (Lupin) aka Moony would not be able to have any contact with me and I them, they would always be in my thoughts, but more importantly, my heart.

Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renée agreed in a heartbeat to take care of me, that it was a huge honour to do so as they also loved me very much. They both knew about the magical world as they are both descending from long families of squibs. Over time they became like my parents and I love them very much, but they knew they could never replace my real parents. Uncle Charlie was always willing to share his memories and tales about my parents – I could see how much he had adored my mother by the way he spoke of her.

Slowly I grew up to become the smartest person in my grades. Aunt Renée philosophies that I might have a photographic memory, seeing as I don't forget anything – recalling events perfectly. Finally the day that I had waited for my whole life arrived. On June 19th, my 11th birthday, Professor Amelia Williamson from Salem Witches' Institute for Witches came to deliver my acceptance letter to the school.

_SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE_

_The American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Co-ed since 1633_

_Headmaster: Damon Alexander Nicolas Michael Holmes.  
(Order of Merlin Third Class, Grand Sorcerer, Under Mugwump International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Annabelle Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Salem Witches' Institute, the American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary attire, books and equipment. The term begins on September 1st. We must receive your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Amelia Williamson_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Turning over to the second page was the recommended supplies I needed for my schooling.

_SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require the minimum:  
sets of work robes (Black Exterior)  
pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should purchase the already pre-packed school package for Grade 1. (Optional: Any additional books within reason)_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 Wand.  
1 Cauldron. (Pewter OR copper OR brass OR bronze OR gold, standard size 2. Optional: Self-Stirring)  
1 Set glass or crystal phials.  
1 Telescope.  
1 Set brass scales._

_Optional: Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_Students may - and have permission to - purchase a broomstick and necessary equipment._

She explained to me all about the school that I was going to attend and that it was a castle. She went over all the expectations are asked of us, the opportunities that are one offer, the subjects available in the curriculum. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renée were thrilled that I got accepted into the school; it was apparently the best magical school in America. I was told that our house would be hooked up to the network so I can travel to the station of the train that takes everyone there as it is all the way in Massachusetts which is to the East of Forks, Washington, on the other side of America.

Three days later Professor Williamson came to visit again offering to take me to Wizarding New York to purchase my school supplies along with other things I wished to buy. On her previous visit I was curious as to how I would be able to pay for all of it as I doubted the Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renée could manage it all. That was when she went solemn and pulled out a second letter for me. It looked different from my school one, thicker and much older looking. She told me that it had been charmed to be sent to her some time ago with strict instructions to deliver it to me no later than my 11th birthday. So soon after she had left I retired to my bedroom quickly and took out the letter to read. Carefully opening the worn envelope, I begun to read:

_Dear Annabelle,_

_I'm sure by now, if my instructions have been followed, that if you are reading this you have just discovered of your place in to Salem Witches' Institute. Congratulations, baby girl! Could only have the best education in the best school for my favourite niece; and if you haven't already figured it out, this is your Uncle Regulus aka Uncle Reggie._

_This next part will be very hard to put in to words as I know it will devastate you when you get to the end, but here goes. After you dad was arrested and imprisoned, I went back to the Potter's home with the plan to tell them about what happened to your dad. When I got there the house was like a bomb hit it and...your Uncle James and Aunt Lily...I found them dead – peaceful, but no life. But your cousin Harry survived; he now lives with his magic-hating Muggle relatives on your Aunt's side of the family. I found him in his cot crying and scared...he defeated the dark lord – Voldemort, he was the one who attacked – but I did sense something. Something dark was still lingering in the room but mainly around Harry that I don't fully understand. I'm so sorry honey; I know how much you loved them._

_As you should know, you were born during a war with Voldemort, the most evil and darkest wizard alive, and his minions known as his death eaters. People may all tell you that I was one of his followers, but I'm telling you now and you are the first to ever know, I was spying on the enemy for information to help me figure out his secret. This is how I knew to get to you one time. I told my loyal house elf, Kreacher, to rescue you and bring you to me where I could keep you safe. As you know and hopefully remember, I took you to live in America, but to do that I had to fake your death here in Britain but obviously they found no body. There was no other way, they would have come looking for you and I would've had to block your memories of everyone you knew; I couldn't bare to take your precious memories. When news reached your father he was crushed with torment and misery. The only reason that is making him cling to life in prison right now is for the hope that you are still alive somewhere as now body was recovered and also for his godson and your cousin, Harry._

_If you were wondering why your father is in Azkaban Prison to begin with, it was because he was framed for being involved with the Potter's murder by supposedly being their secret keeper and also blowing up a street resulting in the death of thirteen Muggles and his thought-to-be friend, Peter Pettigrew – a rat animagus you ought to know. But is truth it was Pettigrew whom blew up the street just after shouting that Sirius was the spy and then faked his own death by cutting his own finger off and turning into his animagus form – the treacherous rat he is! He escaped through the drains and hasn't been heard of since. My brother, Sirius, wouldn't be still locked up if only he had received a trial but Barty Crouch Sr. denied him that right and went ahead charging him illegally._

_Now I've been on my own quest to bring down the Dark Lord as I, unlike the majority of the Wizarding World, know he is not completely gone. I've written this letter to you six years prior to you reading it right now...I'm so sorry, baby girl, but it is very likely that I will be dead if my search succeeds. I know it's wrong to say this but I hope I did as it would increase your safety greatly as well as help defeat him. If I find whatever I'm looking for I will be sure to keep it at Gringotts for you to have when you're old enough as it will be a clue for you to use._

_There is one more thing that I must inform you of, Annie, and that is the identity of someone who you can trust completely as he is a spy himself - within the Dark Lord's highest ranks, actually - for the light side. This man is Lord Severus Snape née Prince; he is a master and Professor for Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Great Britain – the same school all your family attended to. He keeps up appearances so acts like a dark wizard most of the time so please don't give him a hard time, but I'm sure you wouldn't anyway. He knew your Aunt Lily really well; they were best friends as it stands – practically like brother and sister to each other – and he hasn't been the same since she was murdered. Once he understands you he will return the same trust back to you._

_Know that I love you very much, Annie, and that I'm so proud to call you my niece. Also know that it is okay to call Kreacher now if you want and he will always be honoured to serve his favourite little 'Black-Belle'... (He asked, well begged, me to write that). He is as loyal to you as he is to me. If you call him now, he has some things for you to have now._

_Good luck, Annabelle,_

_Love, your Uncle Regulus._

I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to fall. My Uncle Reggie was most probably dead by now if he was successful with his mission. My Uncle James and Aunt Lily were both dead. Harry was alive but not living in a welcoming home by the sound of things. Uncle Remus was not mentioned – hopefully he is still alive and keeping safe from the full moon. And Peter Pettigrew...the traitor; a murderer!

I called Kreacher after a while of thinking over what was written and there was a sharp crack as he appeared before me. He was so happy to see me, calling me 'Mistress Black-Belle' a lot which caused me to giggle as it was the nickname that he gave me when I was a baby.

Kreacher handed over a small golden key to me and was told was the key for my Trust Fund Vault #2013 which could be accessed from one of Gringotts Bank distributions here in America. Straight away I asked Kreacher to take me to my vault where I took enough gold to pay for all of my school supplies plus added extras and enough gold to last me until the following year.

Professor Williamson first took me to get me a wand. We went in to shop named Meyer Wands where the wand maker, after many attempted wands, informed me that I would be in need of a specially made wand as neither of the others were a match for me. For the wand itself, it was wood from the branch of a red ivory tree – thirteen inches and one seventh. For the core it was a unique and very complex but powerful combination of Phoenix Fire sealed in with pure gold and platinum. The wand felt indestructible and so alive. The wand maker told me that this wand was the best one he had ever created and that I would need to guard well and take care of it at all times. Along with my wand I got three holsters; one for my wand to go on my right arm and privacy two for a dagger on my left calf and my right thigh but only added them when the Professor walked away to give me some privacy.

After paying we left Meyer Wands and we headed towards Heart Animal Emporium to get me a pet for school. Without even entering the shop my eyes came across a beautiful midnight-black owl with mysterious crystal-blue eyes whom stood twenty five inches tall. Deciding on my pet, the owl surprising flew to my shoulder and begun hooting happily which caused a small laugh to escape my lips as I raised a hand slowly to stroke its feathers, but as I did this I felt a warm sensation run from the owl and through my hand. Looking back up at the bird I was met with its intense gaze boring into my eyes as if it had felt the same thing I did. Professor Williamson waited outside as I entered the shop with the owl still perched on my shoulder. As soon as I entered I began to hear what I thought to be very low murmurs mixed with hissing coming from the back corner of the shop and me being curious had to check it out. Approaching a huge glass container I realized that within it homed a gorgeous infant anaconda, with shiny greenish-brown scales and a double row of black oval spots on its back and smaller white markings on the sides. Looking at the information board, this snake is a female and was 3 years old, measuring at four foot.

_**~Hate being here...box too small...no room to move...humans staring all day...~ **_the snake hissed. I could hear her! I can hear the snake talking! How was this possible? I heard every complaint and I didn't blame her at all as her living conditions were not great at all. She noticed my approach and began to hiss quietly but as a warning, no speech being formed. I paused in front of the glass as she looked up from below acknowledging my presence.

_**~Hello...~ **_I greeted warmly but cautiously.

~_**A speaker! I've been so lonely with no one to talk to. Hello, young one. ~ **_The snake perked up once I spoke. A speaker? What did that mean? All witches and wizards could speak to snakes, couldn't they?

_**~I'm Annabelle, Annie for short. What's your name? ~ **_I asked her, being polite as always.

_**~That's a pretty name, Annie. My name is Layla. ~ **_Layla replied with less shock then last time.

_**~What did you mean by 'a speaker', Layla? ~ **_I queried, my curiosity getting the better of me.

_**~Why, you can speak the language of snakes, Annie. Only a few are graced with the ability. ~**_Layla answered.

~_**But, can't most witches and wizards talk to snakes? ~ **_I asked, confused by what she meant.

_**~No, young one, you are what we call a Parselmouth. You see, Annie, Parseltongue is the language of serpents alike. Most magical folk associate it with Dark Magic and those possessing the ability to speak it are very rare. But they are wrong, it is a gift acquired through genetic inheritance or imbedded through the use of dark magic. Once you have acknowledged the gift within you, no matter how you got it, you don't lose the ability. The only other known Parselmouths know to this date are Salazar Slytherin – one of the four Founder's of the school Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Great Britain and one of Merlin's Apprentices – and his descendants...including the evil snake fake-lord Voldemort...~ **_I giggled at Layla's sense of humour. I like her, she's one funny anaconda, _**~...I believe, Annie, that if you have not been exposed to dark magic, you are a descendents of Salazar Slytherin for the natural possession of the gift. Also, the strongest of magic can be used with Parseltongue, young one. You could go far with the gift; I can sense you are on the light side. ~ **_Wow! This was my first thoughts after Layla's speech. So, I was one of very few to be able to communicate with snakes.

_**~Layla? Would you like to come away with me today? ~ **_I asked her. I really liked this snake and I felt like we had a connection with each other. She was very intelligent and had the loveliest scaled body.

_**~Really?! Yes! Please, I would love that. ~ **_Well...she's eager, I thought with a grin. But one problem...

_**~How do you suppose you'll get around, Layla? ~ **_I asked doubtfully. She wasn't small or light enough to carry and I think people would notice a four foot snake slithering beside me. Plus, I'm almost certain you can't have two pets at school.

_**~That's no problem at all, Annie. I'm a magical serpent, meaning I can shrink down to arms length so I can coil around your body somewhere and go back to normal size when it's okay to do so. Also my weight changes with my size so I won't be so heavy. I have knowledge of some spells and charms to help conceal and protect me. A concealment charm so only those whom have specific knowledge of me can see me and also a light protection charm, so if someone accidentally steps on me I won't be seriously hurt.~ **_Layla explained to me, giving me hope again.

With that I walked to the shop counter and asked to purchase the owl still on my shoulder and the snake from the back of the store – obviously I couldn't mention that I knew her name as questions would arise. Along with my new friends, I also purchased the best of range transportation containers as well as food and treats for them. Once I paid I lead them to the side where I watched Layla shrink down like she told me and I knelt on the ground allowing her to move up and around my left arm. I decided to name my owl Katerina, the perfect name for a proud and sophisticated bird.

Walking out of the pet store Professor Williamson explained to me that she some urgent business to attend to that was completely unavoidable, so she told me to make sure that brought all the necessary items on my supply list before getting anything else and gave me a list of recommended shops to buy them from. As we parted I headed towards Madame Tolkin's Robes store – it looked promising enough. I had gotten two sets of battle robes and six sets of school robes. Each set of robes were made of Hungarian Horntail dragon-hide, interwoven and laced together with Acromantula silk which was heavily enchanted with spells to give strength, speed, and extra protection to the wearer. The tailor noticed that my skin would only prefer this type of material which turned out to be true after some testing. There were also invisibility and disillusionment, and many other concealment charms that could be activated with a wave of the wand, but these extra additions were only on my battle robes as I wouldn't really need them on my school robes. I asked if I could have any additional charms added that would prevent me from becoming disarmed if I were to be in a duel. The woman assisting me was more than happy to oblige when I showed her my money. So I added these charms to each set of gloves and boots that I got next with the same material. The gloves had specially made pads that had gripping charms and my boots had other charms applied to the specially made soles that included cushioning, agility, and silencing charms, so that I could move around quickly unheard. The entire works was been bathed in Basilisk venom for me so that its magic also imbued each item allowing each piece to absorb an almost infinite amount of magic. One can never be too careful these days and I wasn't planning on getting myself hurt. I grinned at the woman when she suggested further anti-summoning and weather charms on all of my items. Also having been tested with blasts of dragon fire, all of my clothing was almost fireproof too, besides cursed fire she said. After I was finished with all the clothing that I needed the woman kindly shrunk all of my purchases for me so that I'd be able to carry them around with me. She said that all I needed to do was tap them once with my wand and they would be normal sizes again. The whole time I was there, Layla just rested in a shadowed corner of the room avoiding to be seen.

A little while later in the day I had near enough gotten the rest of my school supplies: A self-stirring, standard size two, copper cauldron – for the more complex of potion brewing, twenty crystal phials and a set of brass weighing scales, all from Davenport Potions store along with double of all the ingredients I would need including preservation spells on each of them. In Books Galore store I purchased so many books – I was ecstatic! These included school books for all of my years at Salem so I could read ahead with the memory I have to retain the information. Also many additional offensive and defensive spell books; potion ingredient finding and potion brewing books; healing, charms and transfiguration, magical creatures' books; warding books etc. Once finished I asked for them all to be delivered by owl to me for the next day.

Walking out of the store I noticed a shop specialising in eye care. That was when I went and got magical contacts, even though I had no real need of them to see. They had every charm possible on them, and were impossible for someone looking at me to even notice. Before each contact was placed in my eye, I had three drops of Veritaserum placed in each eye. It hurt like hell, but was so worth the small period of pain for each. The effects though were spectacular. Each contact alone was the equivalent, actually better, than the legendary Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody's magical eye, and had attached themselves to my own eyes, bonding with them. The contacts could never be removed, but I could activate their effects and deactivate them at will. Otherwise, it was as if they were never there. By placing the Veritaserum in my eyes, I would be able to see the truth of anyone that looked directly into my eyes as well as seeing through any invisibility cloak and any charms, hexes, curses or potions affecting a person. They were truly windows to the soul, and even not even a master Occlumens could apparently look into my eyes and lie to me. These little beauties' did cost a lot but they were so worth the money.

Finally the very last thing I remembered to buy, as I saw it in a shop window, a small purse bag which had an undetectable extension charm, an anti-summoning and infrangibly spell to hold my possessions. That was when Professor Williamson met back up with me and took me home.

I counted down the days to 1st September and I read through all of my school books, including the ones beyond my years. I memorised all of the spells and wand movements, but just the theory side for now but I couldn't wait to go to Salem to practise everything that I've learnt. I found that I liked all the subjects that would be taught to us in Salem – they were all just so interesting. I could tell that Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renée were happy with how excited I was and also proud that I got into the best school in the continent even with the fact of how far away it was. The day arrived and after a tearful goodbye to Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renée, I flooed to the train station.

The train ride itself was pretty amazing; I was on cloud nine thinking about all I would be doing for the year to come. For the ride I settled in my compartment and read the whole of 'Salem Witches' Institute: A History'; one of the many books that I purchased from Books Galore. Apparently, Salem Witches' Institute was founded in 1633 by Richard Amesbury, Elspeth Frogmorton, Joshua Ichabod and Susannah Stormalong. The idea for the school came to all four founders in different ways. It took a year to build the school, using Muggle-repelling charms to keep the local witch hunters from discovering the secret sanctuary just outside of the village most notorious for persecution of witches. It was built by Wizarding families and the four founders themselves. Once built, they sought advice and insight from existing Wizarding centres of education such as Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, which was received in abundance with the setting up of their curriculum, donated books and magical objects and even a gift of a ship from Durmstrang to carry students from all over the country to Salem Harbour. A memorial was erected in the school, dedicated to the memory of the Salem Witch Trials victims, and a statement that their suffering should never be forgotten, nor should such an event ever be allowed to occur again. All four founders worked in the school until their deaths, and it is said that their ghosts can sometimes appear if the school is ever in danger of being discovered. In memory of the four founders, a magical oak tree was planted on the grounds of the school and was named Founders Oak. Further on I found that there is one of four houses possible houses that I would become part of: There was Amesbury House which was emerald with the symbol of a chalice. Their motto was 'Strive for Greatness'. There was Frogmorton House which was gold with the symbol of a pentacle. Their motto was 'Truth and Fair Play'. There was Ichabod House which was cerulean with the symbol of two crossed wands. Their motto was 'Knowledge is Power'. There was Stormalong which was red with the symbol of two swords crossed. Their motto was 'Brave Deeds, not words'. I didn't mind what house I was placed into, as long as the fellow members are nice.

Salem is a gigantic castle of a school for girls and boys that cater for the whole country. When I arrived I was sorted in to Ichabod House and what made it even better was that Professor Williamson was my head of house! I was place in a room with three other girls and we all made quick friends with four other boys too in the same house. They all became like my brothers and sisters or my partners in crime as we came to be. Altogether there were the girls - Arla Freawine (Half-blood): Long, curly, brown hair with jade green eyes; Adalynn Stywarde (Muggle-born): Long, wavy, red hair with hazel eyes; Eysha Gilbert (Half-blood): Long, straight, blonde hair with crystal blue. And there were the boys – Niklas Freawine (Arla's twin brother): Short, flipped, brown hair with jade green eyes; Brendon Quillianne (Pure-blood): Short, black hair with coffee brown eyes; Ivor Quillianne (Brendon's twin brother): Short, black hair with black eyes; Javonn Gilbert (Eysha's twin brother): Short, spiked, blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. Over time us girls were known as the Sapphire Shadows - 'Sapphire' being that most of us are born in September and symbolises the start of a fresh new year, and 'Shadows' because we could be anywhere and never caught. The boys were known as the Untouchables as they were off limits to stunts, pranks, you name it and hurt my friends and you'd have hell to pay for. We too formed our own Quidditch team by third year as well as no one worked as well as a group like we did and we were raking in the trophies every year. Adalynn was also a werewolf but no one apart from us, Amelia - we got really close to our favourite teacher permitting us to use first names – and of course Headmaster Holmes knew of her condition, so we took it upon ourselves to help her and keep it a secret. We all took to studying and researching everything we could get our hands on. By the times two years had passed we could cast every incarnation from all the years grade books properly. I also discovered that I was a strong seer as I could will a vision surface and remember it which was unheard of but also extremely dangerous if the wrong person gets knowledge of it, and that I'm a Metamorphmagus – it's so cool!

Third year was a year to remember for most of the wrong reasons; I truly learnt how much I could trust my friends and how loyal they were. See, half-way through the year while on a school outing Bellatrix Lestrange and her group of junior death eaters attacked us. We all duelled extremely well that they were shocked but that's when they realized that I was the leader of the group and focused on me, singling me out by casting strong shields that take time to break through and used several Cruciatus curses on me that I was sure that I would go insane along with getting a curse aimed for my face but only hitting my left ear before my friends broke down the shields and fought them off, freeing me from the torture. When they fled was when Amelia, Headmaster Holmes and the other professors' arrived at the scene. To say they were surprised would be a huge understatement once the others quickly summarized what occurred so they could get me to the healer as soon as possible. Every one couldn't understand how we defended ourselves against the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange and her cult when we were just third years. But only Amelia understood the extend of our skills and knowledge to comprehend how we managed it as well as Headmaster Holmes, who always had a twinkle in his eyes when he knew the truth about the situation, that I happened to noticed. I was in the hospital wing for a few weeks recovering due to extreme body trauma from the many torture curses thrown my way and not individually either. Also I had to have my ear fixed with a magical gold one as it was completely destroyed, that my friends secretly charmed to be able to have hyposensitive hearing when I activated it.

When I was released from hospitalization I told the Sapphire Shadows and the Untouchables everything there was about me: From where I originate from to my abilities to even properly introducing my two familiars, Katerina and Layla. They understood and comforted me throughout my story continuously that it was incredible. It was only a while after my heart-to-heart with them did I start to get frequent visions of my father and if it wasn't for how terrible of a condition that he was in I would've been more pleased to finally know what he looks like. I didn't hesitate to tell the others that I wished to prove my father's innocence to the world and they all quickly agreed with me, saying that it was evil and inhumane what had happened to him.

Fourth year came and went with the Sapphire Shadows and the Untouchables, all of us managing to eventually mastering a corporal Patronus Charm and many other spells outside of the curriculum. We also all came together and became animagi. In America it is not illegal to not register your form to the Ministry. Arla was a Mare and her twin, Niklas was a Stallion as we think it's because of their twin bond; Adalynn was a large Cheetah; Brendon and Ivor were both large Wolves, again because of what we think is their twin bond; Eysha was a Falcon and her twin brother was an Eagle. As for me, well the day that I succeeded in finding my animagus form, I was a little on the surprised side as I was suddenly surrounded by a cocoon of magic made up of red, green, blue, silver and gold. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were watching in amazement. There was a sudden burst of light and the next thing I knew I was raised off the bed. That was when I began to scream and each of my friends tried to get to me but found they couldn't. I continued to scream and to all of their surprise I turned in to a very large snake – a magical healing Anaconda, similar to Layla. Before everyone surrounding could register what happened, I transformed again but this time in to a Doe and then a large Siberian Husky, a Snowy Owl, a Lioness, a huge Golden Eagle – a magical storm bird, and then a large Arctic Wolf, a Unicorn and finally, into a Griffin. I faintly remember hearing Adalynn say, "She isn't just any animagus...she is a multiple animagi," and when she saw the more obvious magical creatures I presume, she gasped, "Magical creatures! I think the last recorded magical animagi was Gordic Gryffindor – a Griffin, Rowena Ravenclaw – a Unicorn and Salazar Syltherin – a magical Snake. They were the Founder's of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as Merlin's Apprentices." She said in awe.

This was also the year that I knew that my cousin, Harry, would be joining Hogwarts and returning to the Wizarding world after years of putting up with those poor excuses for Muggles. He would be in the lime-light a lot but I knew he was strong enough to handle it and hopefully everyone treated him well like he deserved to be.

Fifth year had us just lightly studying what we already knew for our O.W.L.S examinations. We were all more advanced than probably the rest of the student body so we diverted our attention to other studies, like learning Occulamency and Legilimency, casting and managing control over the Fiendfyre curse for a short space of time and Apparation among us and advancing to practicing silent and wandless magic. This was extremely useful because we also created some of our own spells too, but we all agreed that half of them could be dangerous in the wrong hands so we decided that we can only us them silently and wandless to prevent from others gaining knowledge. That summer we received our results. The Sapphire Shadows and the Untouchables all took a lot of classes including advanced ones as we know most of the material covered which was permitted after a very convincing discussion with the Headmaster along with Amelia too, who was encouraging the entire thing!

So in the end we ended up taking our N.E.W.T.S examinations early as well, which were: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Duelling, Flying, Goblin History, Healing, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Healing, Muggle Studies, Myths and Legends, Potions, Self-defence, Tourism (Muggle & Wizard), Transfiguration, Wandless Magic and Wizarding Traditions. All of our results were at least O's and excelled up to O++++'s for some of us in certain subjects. When I showed Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renée they were over the moon with joy; they couldn't have been happier for me but what really got me in tears was when they said that I've made my parents proud and they didn't mean themselves. Overall, together we formed an amazing team together. Arla was Charms, Herbology and Potions – if she ever met Severus Snape, she'd outsmart him almost definitely; Niklas was Transfiguration, Wandless Magic and Flying; Adalynn was Care of Magical Creatures, Myths and Legends, Healing and Muggle Healing – since she became really good at it, we went to her instead of the hospital wing as we hate the place; Brendon was Wizarding Traditions, Ancient Runes – he's good at warding for us – and Self-defence; Ivor was Goblin History, History of Magic, Muggle Studies and Tourism; Eysha was Divination, Astronomy and Arithmancy – she's our brilliant curse breaker; Javonn was Duelling and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Also during the same summer it went global that my father had escaped from Azkaban Prison. I was jumping for joy when I heard the news and was curious to know how he did escape as I didn't get a vision of him. At the time I could only hope that he was somewhere safe from harm; it hurt that I had to keep from seeing him at the moment as well because I could jeopardize whatever plan he had...he had better had had a plan and not acting on a whim but I had a feeling he was looking for his godson, Harry, to protect him from Pettigrew.

Over the years I had seen and heard stories about Harry's life-threatening adventures during his life at Hogwarts. It took most of my willpower not to go to that school and hex him in to the next century for all the careless risks he had taken. You'd think that the place was run by a bunch of monkeys than teachers themselves by the lack of observation taking place; either that or they are choosing to ignore it. That boy would end up either being the death of me or at least drive me insane if he carries on the way that he's going.

With our sixth year approaching I decided to take a well deserved break and go back home to Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renée for a few months, the Sapphire Shadows and the Untouchables agreed to keep an eye on things for me while I was away. But it was while I was away that I met a coven of vampires that had moved to town and they stuck to the vegetarian diet of animal blood. Uncle Charlie had told me this before hand as he works closely with the leader, Dr. Carlisle Cullen – who works at Forks General Hospital so his thirst must be impressively controlled – and he has seen some animal attacks linking directly to them but that information is unknown to everyone else. I introduced myself to the five 'children' of the family and stifled a laugh at their shocked expressions, probably for me willingly going near them with no fear. There was Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper – an empath, I found – and Alice – a seer, would you believe; I wondered if my eyes glazed over like hers did; and finally, Edward – a natural mind-reader, so I had to make sure my shields were proper tight. The last Cullen was Esmé; she was like the mother of the family. Over time though, Edward and I became close and we eventually got together; we fell in love.

One night though I had a vision of my father needing help and I knew there and then that I had to send Katerina off to Great Britain with a letter for Uncle/Professor Remus Lupin. In the letter I told him that his best friend needed his help and that Harry's friend, Ronald 'Ron' Weasley, had a pet rat but in truth was the animagus form of Peter Pettigrew. I sent it in hope that they would investigate and then strangle the cowardly traitor. But when I got another vision, this time of him escaping, I knew I needed to step in before he got away; my father deserved to be free at the very least. Lucky Edward was out hunting that night so I wouldn't get caught. I apparated just enough distance from what I thought to be the Whomping Willow out of everyone's line of sight and since I was wearing a set of my battle robes I waved my wand over them, activating the charms on them to keep me hidden. I witnessed Uncle Remus' transformation as my father did his best to help him and my thoughts went briefly to Adalynn back home but knew she was in safe hands and would be completely fine. I was shaken from my thoughts when I saw the rat heading my way, so as soon as he close enough I cast a silent and wandless stunning hex to render him unconscious. With another wave of my wand I turned him back in to his disgusting human self. There was a brief moment where I really wanted to kill him there and then but then I knew that my father would never be free if I did so. I sighed running a hand through my hair and cast a concealment charm on him as well before levitating him and making my way to Dumbledore's office, where I dropped him in front of his guardian gargoyle in magical restraints to prevent him from transforming back and a note on top of him explaining everything. I walked away in triumph; I knew tonight my father would be a free man. I was so happy for him and the fact that I helped it happen made it so much more; he can finally have a normal life after twelve years locked away with Dementors, I shivered. With one last look at Pettigrew I apparated back home and I mailed the others in code what had happened.

The next few days flew by and soon I received news from Sapphire Shadows and Untouchables informing me with the great news of my father now being a free man. I felt free myself along with my father and I spent the rest of the week a high not even Rosalie's cold personality or Emmett's pranks could put me down and I found that Jasper gravitated towards me because of my happy mood when Alice wasn't around. Edward tried to get the reason as to why I was completely ecstatic all of a sudden and all I replied was that I was just extremely happy it was random.

Days turned into weeks with the Cullen's but one day when Edward was driving me home from visiting the house, he was acting painfully distant towards me. When we arrived back at my house he asked if I would take a walk with him and of course I agreed but I had a strange feeling at the pit of my stomach that it wasn't a good thing. As we got a little into the woods, when his back was to me a vision took hold of me. He was leaving me; he was leaving me because he and his family had been summoned by Dumbledore...wait! They knew about the Wizarding world?! He was going to leave to protect me...but he had no idea of the real danger I was in everyday. I came out of the vision just as Edward was turning around and when he looked at me his eyebrows furrowed slightly. I had cried because of the vision but I quickly wiped the tears away and he composed himself. He told me with great difficulty that he and his family were leaving but he tried to make a clean-cut by saying that I wasn't good enough for him. I just simply nodded my head and started back to the house but not before going back up to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and whispering that we'd see each other again – it was a fact that we would, I could feel it. Wishing him a farewell I went back to the house, leaving him there with the most broken expression that made my heart-break for him before he bolted away in the opposite direction.

It was time for me to leave Forks again, after I briefly told Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renée what had just happened I went and packed my belongings. As I was telling them about the Cullen's sudden departure I found that they had a whole new respect for them, Edward mainly, as he left to protect me and that's when Aunt Renée quoted softly to me _'True love always finds a way back'_. After that I said my goodbyes to them; it was time to go back.

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

If you could turn into an animal what would you be? Let me know.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **This introduces some new people to the story and also includes detail in some depth about some things; here's Chapter One.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 1 - Welcome Home**

**•~Annabelle~•**

I take one final look at the house that has been my home for the last seventeen years before reaching down to pick up my purse with all my belongings inside and turning on the spot as I apparate away. As quickly as I left, I find myself landing smoothly on my feet without a sound besides a tiny 'pop'. Looking around I can see that I'm among the dense forests in the area, I'm close enough, and from here I'll just go the rest of the way by foot. As I approach the autumn light reflects on the water of the pool, cleverly concealed behind a cluster of oak trees. I brought this place three years ago to use as a meeting point for everyone and I still am mesmerised by the entwining of the ivy that snakes up the side of the marble wall of imposing height and the staircase that leads to the front door is decorated with two grandiose statues of lions, placed on each side of it. The house is under several different charms and wards to make it invisible and untraceable. It is also under the Fidelius Charm with me as the secret keeper so everyone is safe. The path that leads up to the staircase has a resplendent garden growing on both sides. Vibrant blues, yellows and reds shine in the clusters of flowers. My hand brushes the smooth railing of the grand staircase and I take one last look around the exquisite mansion before taking hold of the brass knocker, with an intricate gold design of an eagle in the centre, and twisting it slowly to lift the inner latch on the door.

The ancient door opens slowly revealing an open entrance hall where the walls off white and are covered in paintings and other various artworks – both Muggle and Wizarding. The wooden floor is spotless and looks like no one has ever walked onto it but that is due to the preservation spell I've placed on it. As I walk further in I look around wondering where everyone is at but not before a voice shatters the silence from behind me.

"Don't move," a male voice orders. "Put your hands where we can see them and turn around slowly." He instructs. What is it with him and his security procedures? But doing as he asks I raise my hands up to shoulder length and slowly turn on the spot. Layla is hissing in slight distress from my arm as she senses the tension in the atmosphere is increasing. Once I'm facing the other way I have four wands trained at me – two males and two females. Ooooohh...I might have forgotten to tell them I was arriving at the house today.

"What was the incarnation and name of the spell that Annie Swan created and told no one?" the other male asks.

"'_Mundissimo anima viventis redeunt_' – the Resurrection Spell," I reply calmly, a smile tugging on my lips.

They all quickly lower their wands and in an instant I am pulled into bone-crushing hugs by everyone. I'm passed around all four of them, all expressing their love and happiness to me through the comforting gesture. The hugs end when I'm in the arms of a beautiful woman; she is dressed in a casually layered white strapless dress with a dipped-hem, a royal blue velvet cloak lined in silver satin and black metal heeled platform shoes. Her ravenous hair flowed down her back to her waist and has soft supple skin. She has eyes that shined a lovely hazel tone; she is my mother, Aurora.

"Why didn't you tell us beforehand that you were visiting us, sweet heart?" she asks, pulling away and moving the stray hair on my face away.

"I'm here to stay for quite a while, Mum. It was a rather quite decision too," I say simply.

"Annie, have you grown?" Uncle Regulus asks, giving me another hug as I chuckle into his chest. "Welcome home, baby girl." He says quietly.

"It's good to be back, Uncle Reggie." I state, hugging him back with a smile. It was so good to have him back in my life.

Letting go of Uncle Reggie I turn around to face my Uncle James and Aunt Lily, pulling them both in to an embrace. To people of the Wizarding world they all believe that Regulus, Aurora, James and Lily were all dead, but that was not true. A few of years ago I had decided to spend weeks dedicating my time and effort into creating a spell to bring back willing good and pure souls that did not deserve to leave this world along with their body - not looking how they had when they died, but how they would now. All the information about the spell is only known by me with the exception of the Sapphire Shadows and Untouchables as well as Uncle Reggie, Mum, Uncle James and Aunt Lily knowing of the existence of the spell along with the incarnation. The incarnation alone is useless without any wand movements or the correct conditions and ritual material involved with the whole process.

"We missed you very much, Annie." Aunt Lily says for both of them.

"I missed you too guys," I tell them. "How's little Eva getting along?" Eva Annabelle Potter is Uncle James and Aunt Lily's three year old daughter – my cousin and Harry's very own sister. Trust me when I say it was a surprise to find out that Aunt Lily was pregnant; I wonder how Harry would take to it.

At that moment, Eva sprung into view from a separate room down the hall way. Her hair was a fiery red, just like Aunt Lily's. It was long for her age as it flowed in waves down to her waist to adorn her angelic face. Her eyes were sparkling, hazel-brown, just like Uncle James and they seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, high cheekbones and little lips with the cutest of dimples. She was sounding the most musical laugh the ears could hear as she was running towards me.

"Annie!" Eva let out a squeal as she jumped up into my open arms.

"Hey there, Eva. How is my favourite little girl?" I greet her with the same level of enthusiasm. I could see Uncle James and Aunt Lily smiling in front of me and could hear Uncle Reggie and my mum chuckling behind me.

"I'm great, Annie. Guess what? I turned everyone's hair blue today!" She tells me joyfully. I looked around at everyone with my amusement showing on my face to see Mum and Aunt Lily laughing lightly at the grimaces on Uncle Reggie and Uncle James' faces.

I turn back to Eva, "That is wonderful, Eva. You are a powerful little witch, aren't you?" I say, congratulating her. She is going to be just as powerful as Harry is.

"Yes I am." Eva nods proudly. Putting her down, she ran off back in the direction she came in – probably still playing with some of the younger house elves.

"Katerina," I call to my familiar. At that very moment she flashed in front of me. You see, ever since Katerina became my familiar our bond had become so strong, that it allows her the ability to flash where ever I am when she wants or when I call her and can also flash away to where I've instructed her to go. "Hey, girl. Where have you been on your travels then? Could you do a job for me and inform Sapphire Shadows that I'm in the safe house for me please." I ask her. She gave me a little nod of the head followed by a twit-twoo in understanding. I quickly wrote a note on some spare parchment paper and gave it to her before she disappeared in a flash.

"_Expecto Patronum_," I say softly. A bright, big, black dog emerged from the palms of my hands as a glowing white mist. "Take a message to the Untouchables informing them of my return and that I await their arrival." The grim-like dog, which represents my father, gave me a nod and then took off.

"Annie, I didn't know you could perform such powerful spells without a wand now," My mum exclaims with joy.

"She is becoming a powerful young witch, Aurora. I wouldn't doubt that she has much more hidden then she lets on; isn't that right, Annie?" Uncle Reggie says while looking at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was remembering back to what he had told me when I was younger.

"Of course, Uncle Reggie; I've got to have the element of surprise after all." I reply with a smirk, making everyone laugh.

"If everyone doesn't mind I will tell my story once. I hate repeating myself," I tell all of them.

"Of course, sweetie," Mum says, gotten slightly serious.

This house was huge, much bigger than the Cullen's home by far. We have a potions lab with everything you could possibly need mainly for Arla, who is always creating new potions for us. There is also a massive greenhouse out the back to grow potion ingredients in for us. We have a very impressive library, full of books on virtually every topic you could need. For everyone in the household, apart from Eva, and the Sapphire Shadows and Untouchables have their own office with a secure link to the floo network – if Mum, Uncle Reggie, Uncle James or Aunt Lily wanted to go out they went in disguise because people finding out that they were alive at the moment would be disastrous.

With the flick of my wand I sent my belongings off upstairs to my room and made my way to the living area with everyone in tow.

"Tilly," I call out once I've taken a seat.

There is a sharp crack and our house elf appears, "How can I help, Mistress Annabelle?" she asks.

"Can you prepare some refreshments for everyone please, Tilly?" I ask her nicely.

"Right away, Mistress." She says happily and disappeared from sight.

"Did you enjoy your time away with your Uncle and Aunt in Forks?" Mum asks me.

"I'll tell you when the others arrive, Mum," I say with a weary smile. I didn't particularly want to say this story twice over. Suddenly the flames in the fire place turn green and the Sapphire Shadows and Untouchables begin to file out of fire.

"Welcome home everyone," I say to them all.

As always Tilly pops back in with the refreshments for everyone right on time. "Tilly will put food and drinks on the centre table, Mistress," she squeaks.

"Thank you, Tilly. You may leave now," I say.

"How was Forks, Annie?" Adalynn asks, taking a seat like the rest. I know I must tell them what had happened during my time in Forks.

Taking a deep breath, I began to tell my story. "It was good for the most part, and I know I haven't been the best communicator in the last months but I had my reasons," I state.

"Sure you had your reasons," Niklas chuckles.

"You always have your reasons, Annie," Arla adds chuckling too.

I roll my eyes. If they are going to comment like this all the through I'm not going to bother.

"For the most part?" Uncle Reggie asks. I glance up briefly at him and then look to my hands.

"The reason that I didn't communicate is because I had fallen in love," I say simply.

Everyone gasps; eyes popping out of heads and jaws dropping.

"You said you were not going to ever fall in love as it will only lead to heartbreak," Eysha says softly.

"I did but when I first saw him, he changed how I feel as a person," I say softly.

"For once in my life I felt loved and safe from the world. His parents treated me as their own daughter – part of the family. I love him with all my heart; if only he knew that I knew the truth," I say softly looking at everyone.

"What 'truth', Annie?" Ivor asks.

"Before I tell you that I first must tell you that he and his family – they're not human," I say.

"What do you mean by 'not human', Annabelle?" Uncle Reggie asks. His protective side was showing now – he used my full name.

"They are vampires. His family – not coven – only hunt animals as they value human life too much to harm one," I say firmly.

"Well, that's unexpected of them," Adalynn muttered. She isn't used to viewing vampires other than human-blood drinkers.

"Who is this family, sweetheart?" Mum asks.

Contemplating how to put across the information, I settle with showing them picture memories of them all. I take out my wand and press it to my temple while I close my eyes to concentrate. The thought of making it like a slideshow of moving images came to mind and using this idea I done just that. Summoning a crystal sphere over to me, the silvery stands from my head enter the memory projector.

"There are seven of them in all; all mated couples, not including my love," I tap the sphere with my wand to start the slideshow. "Carlisle Cullen is the head and father-figure of the family; he is the most compassionate man that I've met. His wife, Esmé Platt-Cullen, is the mother-figure; she loves and welcomes practically anyone and makes them feel at home with her affectionate nature. Next, is Emmett McCarty; he's just a big teddy bear with a wicked sense of humour. His wife, Rosalie Hale-McCarty, is the most beautiful woman I've seen – she makes a Veela appear plain; she is very protective of her family so appears cold-hearted at first but then she warms up to you. Moving on is Jasper Whitlock; he has it the worst I think of the whole family as he is an empathy meaning that he can sense others bloodlust as his own, so it amplifies the sensation for him which also makes him more reserved than the rest. His wife, Alice Brendon-Whitlock, is a natural seer and sees the future based on people's decisions – your choice changes, the vision changes; she has an obsessive passion for fashion and is a hyper little pixie. Lastly, my love, Edward Mason," I smile at the mention of his name. "He's a natural mind reader – he hears everyone's thoughts around him unless, of course, they have defences," I say tapping my head which sparks a few chuckles. "Everything about him is perfect..." I trail off.

Aunt Lily got up from where she sat and came over to sit next to me. "Annie, what happened that made you decide to return here?" She asks.

"They got a letter requesting the much needed help in Britain. For what reason I will explain in a minute but because they think that I'm just human, they left to protect me from where they have gone," I say softly.

"Edward broke up with you, to protect you from whatever it is, didn't he?" Mum asks quietly.

I nod my head, the memory ball still projecting live photographs for everyone. "Yes, he did, but he doesn't know that I know the true reasons for letting me go and that I'm very much involved then anyone believes too," I take a big breath – here goes nothing. "Just five minutes before Edward told me he was leaving I had a vision of the Cullen's leaving for Britain. You see they had a letter sent to them by Albus Dumbledore himself..." Gasps went around the room. "...asking for immediate help in protecting Hogwarts and its students. Due to them thinking I'm just a human they wanted me to be safe so made the hard decision of keeping me safe instead. I knew I couldn't be angry or even upset by their decision as much as I thought because in my head, they were going to protect my family. But being honest, I think I hurt him a lot by how coolly I took the news as I was forewarned, even though I was still pained that we would be separated – at least we'll still be together in the end." I finish with a small smile.

"Would it be okay if we were to ask some questions based on what you've told us and what we've seen?" Aunt Lily asks.

"Yes that would be fine, Aunt Lily," I say smiling nervously.

"Okay, why does Rosalie appear 'cold-hearted' most of the time?" Eysha asks first.

"Oh...that's because she's very protective of her family but also secretly craves a family of her own with Emmett as well." Her story is quite a tragic one.

"I can experiment. Perhaps find a solution that would allow a vampire conceive a child...and at the same time, a potion to block the bloodlust for them," Arla offers, thinking hard about the new challenge.

"That would be amazing, Arla. Thank you." I say sincerely.

"I need something new to work on and this opportunity is brilliant. Also she deserves to be happy." Arla says.

"Adalynn and I could create a charm to allow them to walk in the sunshine without sparkling," Niklas announces, looking over at Adalynn.

"It'll take some time but it's achievable." Adalynn agrees, nodding her head.

I give them all a grateful smile; this is why we work great together. We thrive on helping people where we can. Before anymore questions could be asked I feel the familiar pull of a vision come over me.

I see my Daddy going home to his house in London and welcomed with destruction. And Grandma Walburga Black's portrait is shrieking...well, nothing new there. Among the ruin is many dark objects which isn't good considering I see many guests living there. This will happening in only two days from now; plenty of time with the help of everyone to fix the house up in time for my Daddy's arrival – surprise him some.

"Annie, are you alright?" Uncle James asks showing his concern.

"What did you see?" Eysha and Javonn ask simultaneously. Javonn's defences kicking in slightly and Eysha obviously knowing what 'seeing' something does to the appearance of the person: glazed eyes and a distant stare, as well as cutting off mid-speech.

"Everything is fine. I just had a vision of my father returning home which needs a lot of work doing to it," I reply.

"So what you're really saying is that we will go and help him out before he arrives?" Adalynn asks grinning.

"That is precisely what I'm thinking. Arla, you will need to bring some of your potions, we are going to need them. Uncle Reggie, do you mind coming with us? Out of us all you know your way around the house more than any of us do," I ask him.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind seeing my old home again. Just give me a few moments and I'll be ready," he says leaving the room.

"What do you want us to do, Annie?" Niklas asks motioning the rest of the Untouchables.

"We can all work together so the job gets completed faster. Plus the more heads, the better the ideas," I say.

"Sounds like fun," he says smiling.

I'm eager to get to work on the house as we all love revamping places, and this place need some major work. We did the same to this house. After so many years in Azkaban Daddy needs a warm home to return to. I quickly go to my room to fetch my purse with some sentimental things that would be worth leaving at Daddy's house. I walk back down the stairs to the living room with everyone else.

"Kreacher..." I call. There is a sharp crack and he appears before me as happy as ever.

"Yes Mistress Black-Belle?" he squeaked.

"Most of us here will be apparating to Grimmauld Place within the next few minutes. Could you meet us there as the place is in need of a major tidy up?" I ask him.

Kreacher nods his head eagerly, "Right away Mistress Black-Belle," he says before disappearing.

I turn to face everyone, "Let's go then. I don't particularly want to be caught doing this," I joke lightly, leading everyone outside and past the wards in place, "Uncle Reggie, don't forget your disguise for just until we reach the house."

"Almost forgot about that, thanks baby girl." He replies disguising himself quickly as we are about to leave.

We all turn on the spot and apparate, appearing right in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Looking at the place I sigh, this house hasn't changed in years; I still remember the good and the bad times everyone had had here.

Uncle Reggie notices my distress as he walks over, "Just keep hold of the happy memories, Annie, and let go of the sad ones," he says. I nod acknowledging his comfort

I shake my head clear of the negative thoughts and walk up the worn front steps leading to a battered door – the first thing to be fixed, I thought. On the door is a dull silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent; there is no keyholes, handles, or anything else that would indicate it to be a door, as it opens only by magic of those of Black blood.

I draw my wand and touch the door, "I, Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black, have the right by blood and Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black to enter my ancestors home." I state. Only family members can open the house unless given express permission to enter.

The door quickly opens for us and we make our way inside into a long hallway, automatically lighting up by a large chandelier and several charmed gas lamps. The entire place is catered in dust and cobwebs; the wallpaper is peeling and the carpet is been worn thin. It appears to be like no one has been here in years along with its dark and depressing atmosphere. I'm going to make sure that Daddy comes back to a home worth being proud of. Suddenly there was screaming coming from the wall on our right and I turn to see a portrait of my Grandmother Walburga Black is awake and is screeching like a Banshee at us. She continuously shouts out the terms 'Mudbloods' and 'Blood Traitors' to us which I'm not one bit happy about.

"_Silencio_," I say waving my hand in front of the painting. "I'll sort her out later." Everybody nods their heads at the decision and we continue through the house.

There is also a troll-leg umbrella stand further down the hallway which looks revolting. On one side of the hallway we find the living room, which features a lone dresser holding the Black family crest and a surprisingly good set of china. At the end of the hallway there is stairs to the upper floors, horribly decorated with a row of shrunken House-elf heads, mounted on the wall on plaques – they will also be going, it should be criminal to do such a thing.

Uncle Reggie leads us down to the kitchen which is below the ground floor and only accessible through a narrow staircase at the end of the entry hallway. The kitchen is a cavernous room, showing lots of potential too, with a lovely large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the centre which is too simple for my liking. There is also a large potions lab – much to our delight – a pantry and I seek out a small room in which is occupied by Kreacher as a bedroom – I'm going to decorate his room too, I thought happily.

On the first landing, there are at five rooms: three spacious bedrooms, a large bathroom and a drawing room. The drawing room has long windows facing the street in front of the house, a large fireplace, and the tapestry of the Black family tree – I should restore Daddy's picture on there.

The second floor features four rooms: another two bedrooms, a bathroom and the Black family library. In the library it holds a portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, which Uncle Reggie tells me that he also has a second portrait in the Headmasters office in Hogwarts which he likes to travel too. But lucky for me he cannot reveal any secrets of the Black house without my permission as I'm the heiress.

On the third floor it is filled with four more guest bedrooms with connecting bathrooms for each one. Finally we get to the topmost landing which features only three bedrooms. These are the bedrooms of Daddy and Uncle Reggie. As soon as I enter my Daddy's room I laugh out loud; the famous Marauder's room is decorated with Gryffindor colours of reds, oranges and yellow with banners and posters of bikini-clad Muggle women and Muggle motorbikes, while my Uncle Reggie's room is decorated in Slytherin colours of greens and silver, with the Black family crest over the bed. We can see that both rooms were once ornate, but we see how much the place has been decaying for many years. We did though have a huge shock when we enter the master bedroom – being the third room up here – as we walk into my old room. The memories are overwhelming for me and decide to keep it just as it is but without all the filth.

I lead everyone back down to the dining room on the ground floor so I can discuss what we are going to do: "So, first things first is that I'm going to mention that I want all of the dark objects and artefacts removed from this building and piled into the garden ready for me to destroy, but be careful not to touch any of them as I don't particular want to spend precious time finding and casting the counter-curse on anyone. I want this house to feel very welcoming and light-spirited." I pause, "But before any of that..." I trail off as I make my way to the hallway with Uncle Reggie on my tail. "...I need to do something about you." I say grinning at my Grandmother's mouth open but with no sound coming out because of my silencing charm.

Uncle Reggie comes up to the portrait and physically tries to move it from its place. "I don't think my brother and I would miss her very much," he says trying to get the portrait away from the wall. "It will not budge!" Hearing the frustration in his voice.

I activate my magical contacts quickly to see that there is a permanent sticking charm on the frame keeping it in place. "It's stuck on the wall with a permanent sticking charm on the back of the portrait," I tell him.

"Great, what can we do now?" Uncle Reggie asks. "We can't leave the silencing charm on forever and there is no reversal charm for the spell either," he states.

"Arla, did you bring some of that impossible charm removal potion with you?" I ask.

"Sure, always prepared for anything," she replies with a grin while opening her bag and starts looking for the potion.

"But that's imposs-," Uncle Reggie cuts off, "When the hell did you come up with this and how on earth did you manage it?" he asks with a mix of shock and awe.

"A few years ago, I believe. We changed and tested the experiment for it several times before we eventually got it right," Arla says coming over to the portrait with the vial of anti-permanent sticking charm potion. She goes and puts a couple of drops of it around the back of the picture frame. Vapour was rising from where the potion was placed as the charm evaporates away and quickly falls to the floor with a satisfying 'Thunk!'. I see dear ol' Grandma attempting to screech loader in her rage, bless her.

Brendon and Ivor walks up to the portrait and picks it up. "Where do you want this, Boss?" Brendon asks, grinning at the title he gave me.

"Just dump it out back; that can be the start of the burning pile of things we need to destroy," I reply with a smirk.

"Hmm, I'm so going to enjoy watching this old hag burn like she's in hell. Serves her right for damning me to snake-face's Death minions," Uncle Reggie announces as Brendon and Ivor walk outside.

Walking back to the out-dated dining room I look around seeing everything catered in dust from where it has gathered over the years.

"_Scourgify Maximus,_" I say. The whole house was clean in seconds. I sigh; it is time for us to make this place feel like home to anyone who comes here so all the dark and gloomy colours and objects will be the first to go.

"I want all dark objects and artefacts safely deposited outside on the 'burning pile'" I say, "I would like the House of Black to appear and stand as a light family home and I would like the traditions to tie in with the modern day as it clearly needs a new décor plan, but I still want it to look and feel welcoming as a magical place along happy memories." I pause, "Make it a work of art; let the designs flow together as one throughout the house. That is all." I finish with a smile. Everyone silently agree and begin to converse with each other. I can hear discussions of colour schemes, wall designs, floor designs, and potential themes for the bedrooms, bathrooms and family rooms, as well as minor things like room accessories and painting and photo frames.

Over the next two days, together we have completely restored the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to its worthy and deserving state. For the ground level foyer we have created a walkway entrance of chequered marble tiles which connect to the kitchen on the lower level. Dark wooden flooring is in place for the rest of the ground and lower levels, all of the staircases as well as the Black Family Library and drawing room – giving life and warmth to the building. The hallway and staircase walls have handcrafted panelling from solid oak painted white to open up the place. I kept the large chandelier suspending above proudly as with a delicate cleaning makes the area welcoming in its elegant form – I also added one more on each house level too. Removing the troll umbrella stand, we replaced it with a Japanese blue and white decorated umbrella stand and above it is a 19th century French carved silver and crystal framed mirror.

The living room, library, kitchen and drawing room all have a beautiful 19th century statuary white marble fire surround with arched aperture finely carved with stylised golden cornucopia and vine leaves. I connected all of them to the floo network system as well.

In the kitchen I produced the idea of allowing this room to hold features of a Muggle area as well as wizard because the appliances that could be in here are much better than magical ones. The kitchen which once was dark and gloomy now combines elegance and functionality, blending granite countertops and checkered marble flooring with stainless steel appliances and glass-and-wood cabinets. The major appliances I just had to include are a 36" 5 burner gas cook top; 30" convection oven with temperature probe; microwave; "French door" refrigerator & freezer with cold water dispenser and ice maker; wine refrigerator – also storing Fire whiskey; hood and extractor (vents to the outside); large dual sink; quiet dishwasher; garbage disposal. But not forgetting the important details either: Food processors – Smoothie, soup etc; Extra large wooden cutting board; Full set of sharp knives with steel; Electric mixer and blender; Large selection of glass mixing bowls; Small clay jars containing all herbs, spices and teas; Large selection of baking trays, tins and utensils; Heavy gauge stainless pots and pans; High quality non-stick pans & wok; Coffee, tea, hot chocolate maker; Kettle; Toaster. The room now has a new large sixteen people, oak dining table with turned and reeded legs and cushions chairs as part of the set. This will be useful for the Order of the Phoenix meetings that they plan on having here too. All of the cabinet units have been upgraded to a Victorian modern condo design of stainless steel finishes.

In the living room holds two red Victorian walnut framed salon suites, the moulded chaise longue frames having centred the scroll leaf carved motif and above the fireplace is a golden framed over mantle mirror. This goes along nicely with the dress with the china and Black Family crest too. On the floor lays a large deep red rug on top of the dark wooden floor and a low but long coffee table in front of the fireplace. The walls are now white hand crafted panelling from solid oak to flow with the entrance hall.

In the drawing room I managed to restore the Black Family tree to its complete state once again. In front of the fireplace is home to a seven piece Georgian carved rosewood suite collection that consists of a three seated sofa, a pair of carved open easy chairs and a set of four side chairs. The sofa has a carved top rail with a large scallop shell and swag of flowers below it. There is Rococo carving on both sides and the frame is shaped on the sides. The pair of armchairs again has a carved top rail; vase shaped back, open arms with carving shapes all over, standing on cabriole legs at the front and out swept back legs. The four side chairs are of a similar ilk, with unusual castors which are ribbed on the front. The entire suite is covered in pastel coloured floral needle work and depicts various scenes.

In the library I replaced all the bookcases with Victorian mahogany wooden ones but more as I completely stocked up with books. A reading area has been created with a large dark forest green rug one three seated sofa with two matching two seated couches – black leather with dark mahogany frames and legs – all in front of the fireplace.

For the guest bedrooms on the first, second and third levels we made each one a particular colour scheme: reds and gold; greens and silver; neutrals and gold; blues and silver; pinks and white; neutrals and white; red and white; yellows and white; greens and white. Above each headboard in the bedrooms sits an Italian carved wood silvered mirror which has a glass panel. Each room homes a Victorian four poster bedstead with canopy, pillows and runners tying in with the colour scheme. At the foot of the beds also held a dark solid oak chest as well. To match the chest, there is a large triple wardrobe, Chester drawers, desk – with a inclusive computer and mini surround system and bedside tables.

For Daddy's and Uncle Reggie's rooms, Uncle Reggie and I just decided to keep it like they were but adult-ify them a touch by adding necessary furnishings – such as a new, fresh bed and desk, magical photographs and some personal items.

The finishing touches of the house were adding some very much needed paintings, portraits and photos, various smaller rugs and small décor, such as plants, candles etc. around the place where appropriate to complete it. The most important detail though was adding a ward to the house to allow the use of electrical equipment.

I finish looking at our finished work with a smile and apparate out of 12 Grimmauld Place, leaving only a letter for my guests to find.

* * *

**A/N: **

Resurrection Spell incarnation translation – _Purest of souls, come back to the living_.

What did you like about this chapter?

What's your favourite room in Grimmauld Place? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments for Reviews from Prologue:**

**- GraceSophia - **Thank you so much, this review meant a lot. I'm not just planning on saying that she's these animagi and not mention them again so they will appear later on in the story. Also her 'gadgets' as you've cleverly grouped them as will definitely be used more too as its part of who Annabelle is.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**A/N: I've posted this chapter in a good time bracket at last! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last two chapters, I appreciate any form of comment made on them even if it's simply to say you like it so I know that I'm doing okay. Right, moving on; so some surprises and discoveries in this chapter that I hope you'll like. Enjoy Chapter Two, 'cause here it is!**

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the follows/favourites/reviews from the first few chapters! Some surprises and discovers made now; here's Chapter Two.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 2 - Surprise**

**•~Annabelle~•**

Once I'm back in our manor I call Kreacher to me.

"How can Kreacher help Mistress Black-Belle?" he asks happily.

"I need you to stay in the House of Black in London and pretend to be loyal to my father. Keep an eye on them for me and report back to me when you can, please. Can you do that, Kreacher?" I ask after explaining.

"Yes, of course Mistress Black-Belle. Kreacher would be delighted to look out for Mistress Black-Belle's family and friends, especially now that House of Black is light and roomy." He says.

"Thank you so much, Kreacher," I smile. Kreacher beams with my praise and flashes back to London to await my Daddy's arrival.

"Annie?" I hear Uncle Reggie call.

"In the foyer, Uncle Reggie," I reply in the same tone.

He enters the foyer and greets me, "You're back. Take care of the rest of things?" he asks.

"Yes, I even destroyed the dark objects and artefacts too," I say with a smile.

"How could you have done that? Most of those items can only be destroyed by..." he cuts himself off when he sees me grinning, "...You- you've mastered how to wield Fiendfyre?" Uncle Reggie almost squeaks in a mixture of shock and awe, "Can you show me, please?" he begs after I nod, dragging out that last word like a child wanting something.

I chuckle, "I will show you sometime when we have plenty of time to, or if it's needed." I promise him. He nods his head, satisfied with my answer, before walking to another part of the house.

It isn't even a few minutes of me entering the living area when a beautiful golden eagle soars in through the open window, landing beside me holding its leg out – a letter is attached to it. Stroking the belly of the proud creature I untie the letter and watch as the bird of prey leaves back through the window it came.

I wave my hand over the letter checking for any spells or curses that could have been placed on the parchment before deciding that it is save to open. I quickly break the seal and begin to read.

_Dear Lady Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black,_

_It has come to our attention of Gringotts Bank that you have not yet been given the opportunity of being informed of any inheritance that you may or may not be entitled to claim. Since the legal age in the United States of America to pursue such tests of inheritance is sixteen years and you are an American citizen as well as a British citizen by birth right, you should have been given this letter on the morning of you sixteenth birthday._

_If you could contact us at Gringotts Bank we will correct any errors that seem to have been made. Be sure to know that all identification is sworn to secrecy within Gringotts and Goblin society alike, but if you were unaware at first of us knowing whom you are Lady Swan née Black, we welcome your return to the highest degree._

_We hope to hear from you in the near future._

_Goblin Ragnok Silverlance_

_Head of Accounts for Lady Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black_

_Chief Goblin of Gringotts Bank_

I groan in annoyance that I have not been informed of such information. I feel Layla emerge from my arm.

_**~What did the letter say, Annie?~ **_she asks curiously.

_**~It is informing me that I'm delayed in receiving my inheritance at the given time.~ **_I explain. _**~I suppose I should send my reply.~ **_ I sigh, while going to gather my quill, ink and a piece of parchment paper.

_**~What are you going to say?~ **_Layla asks.

_**~Just simply that I will attend Gringotts later on today to meet with Chief Goblin Ragnok Silverlance.~**_ I respond just as I finish writing. I melt some sealing wax onto the close and press the Black Family seal into it. I acquired the seal from Grimmauld Place when Uncle Reggie pointed it out to me.

"Katerina?" I call. She flashes into view. "Could you take this to Chief Goblin Ragnok Silverlance, please?" I ask her, holding out my reply. She thrills, takes the letter into her beak and flashes away.

I write a quick note to everyone, telling them where I'm going for the remainder of the day and leave it sitting on the table.

_Two hours later..._

A set of white stairs lead up to the entrance of burnished bronzed doors of the ancient snow-white multi-storey Goblin building. This is the entrance to Gringotts Bank, and it leads to a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors, in the language of Gobbledegook, is their promise to all whom enter. The words say:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

A few goblins stare at me as I walk up to one of the main podiums, where a goblin sits counting various gems. The elder goblin in front of me sneaks a glance to my way before continuing his task.

"365…67… and 491 rubies"

"923 rubies," I say, catching the goblin's eye. The goblin gives a curt nod and continues.

"94…218...and 207 emeralds…," the goblin trails off and eyes me expectantly.

Without missing a beat I answer, "519 emeralds," causing the goblin to show his teeth in a smile.

Again, the goblin continues, matching my pace. "Finally we have 412…119… and 378 diamonds."

"You have 909 diamonds in that purse," I reply, while giving a short, respectful nod to the goblin.

"Thank you Lady Swan née Black. Before I help you today, I would like to thank you. For far too long, wizards and witches alike have treated goblins as inferior. Most, when ignored as I did to you, would have became furious with pompous rage, and demanded to be served, yet not only did you show respect by allowing me to complete my task, you even lowered yourself and put your mind towards helping me. Not many wizards and witches have treated goblins as equals in the past, Lady Swan née Black. I have been given the honour and authority, given that you passed this unknown test of character, to extend a hand in allegiance to you.

"The goblin nation has been treated very poorly in the past, and has chosen to stay out of the Wizarding wars between the Dark and the Light. However, we feel that by allying ourselves with you, the goblin nation will, in the end, come out for the better. We wish to regain our rights, which wizards have constantly stripped over the years. Many on both sides have wronged us, but you have not. If you wish, Lady Swan née Black, the whole of the Goblin Nation shall stand behind you. In you, the world shall find unity once more, and we believe that the prejudices of old will be banished forever."

I'm dumbstruck. The goblins are well known to be cunning and greedy, and care only for their wealth and crafts. They have always stayed out of Wizarding wars, but they are now offering to stand behind me in a war that I'm not really involved in and that many believe is long over. What will they have to gain? But cunning or not, goblins are also infamous to holding their word, especially if they come out better for it.

"Please call my Annabelle, but how did you know my name and title like you did in the letter I received earlier today, sir? Why would you make this offer to me? Surely, there must be many more knowledgeable wizards and witches that can fight for your rights," I state. I thought my words over carefully, and attentively gauge the goblin's reaction, which is again, not what I expect.

The ancient goblin in question broke out into a broad grin. "Only if you call me Ragnok," My eyes widen slightly. The Goblin whom had written to me. "Every goblin knows of the long-lost daughter of Lord Sirius Orion Black as he himself is welcome and honoured among us goblins. I'm Ragnok Silverlance, your Account Manager as well as Chief Goblin at Gringotts and it is lucky that you came to the correct Goblin too. I take care and watch over everything you may own here at Gringotts. But never fear, we have always known and we wouldn't consider letting any hint go of your existence either, Lady...Annabelle," Ragnok corrects quickly, "We know the risk if you were made known when the time is not right. And you and your father combined could be very manipulative it would be scary in a good political way. Moving onto business now though, I will require a few drops of blood on several pieces of parchment at the given time to conduct the tests." He tells me.

I quickly cut my palm with the goblin-made dagger he provides me and my blood drips onto the parchment. My hand quickly heals itself just as I hear Ragnok suck in a sharp breath.

"Never in all my years would I think I would witness this. Of course I had my suspicions but I haven't dreamt of the possibility of them being true," he whispers just loud enough for me to hear him. My curiosity peaks and I look at the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black**_

_**Confirmed Heiresses**_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (UK)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Dumbledore (UK)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (UK)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Summer-river (France)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Cullen (UK)_

_**Confirmed Titles**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw (UK)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff (UK)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (UK)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Beauxbatons (France)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Salem (USA)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Swan (USA)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Riverwater (France)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (Italy)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Valencia (Spain)_

_Countess of Castile-La (Spain)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Black Vault (UK)_

_Ravenclaw Vault (UK)_

_Hufflepuff Vault (UK)_

_Slytherin Vault (UK)_

_Salem Vault (USA)_

_Swan Vault (USA)_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

_Dumbledore Vault (UK)_

_Peverell Vault (UK)_

_Beauxbatons Vault (France)_

_Riverwater Vault (France)_

_Summer-river Vault (France)_

_Castile-La Vault (Spain)_

_Valencia Vault (Spain)_

_Bolden Vault (Italy)_

I freeze as my eyes hovers over the words forming on the parchment in from of me. I can't breathe I'm in that much shock. I look up at a stunned Ragnok, "How is this possible?" I whisper.

"Well as you know the Black title comes from your father as well as Summer-river – a French title. Now as for the others, they could have only come from your mother's side. Your mother was a pureblood witch, Annabelle. All the titles come from her, but she wasn't aware of this as she never took an inheritance test." Ragnok explains.

"Is the Cullen title from a Carlisle Cullen?" I ask softly, I need to know.

"Yes it is. As a vampire and not dead – excuse the non-intended pun – his title still stands by him," Ragnok replies.

I just nod my head a small smile graces my lips. They're family – my family. I'm related to them after all.

"Getting to the slightly more obvious questions now - how in Merlin's name am I a descendent of Salazar Slytherin? Tom Riddle Jr is supposed to be the heir, not me, plus he's older than me too," I ask. Why would anyone want to me related to that monster? Yes, Salazar Slytherin was quite the cunning genius so I'm quite content with that idea but _him... _Oh hell no!

"The reason for Tom Riddle Jr cannot have access to the Slytherin vault is because he turned dark. If he remained on the side of the light he would have inherited the fortune he could have been entitled to," Ragnok states calmly.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," I ask.

"Salazar Slytherin wasn't a dark wizard, Annabelle. Hard as it may, he let people believe he was dark so he could help others in secret, therefore staying undetected. He made sure that only a light descendent of his could have access to his vault." He replies summarily.

I nod. I didn't need to answer that as I'm a full light witch.

"You are now the heiress to many vaults in different countries. I assure you would like to visit each of them sometime?" Ragnok asks.

"Yes I would like to visit them in time and also ask that the Goblin holder of them investigates any dark items and artefacts and either remove the dark magic from them if possible or destroy them completely." I reply.

For a moment I stand there looking back over the list and my eyes keep flicking back to the Peverell title as if it is familiar to me. "Ragnok, is there another heir to the Peverell Family line?" I ask.

"Yes there is. The other heir is Harry Potter. He descends from Ignotus Peverell where as you are the descendent of his older brother, Antioch Peverell. So because of this that is how you both share the title and inheritance but you have the most control of it." he replies.

"Give the heir ship and assets to Harry, let him have it – I have more than enough." I say softly

"As you wish, Annabelle. Right, while I put forward those requests straight away, put a few drops of your blood onto this piece of parchment and it will reveal all of your abilities," Ragnok explains.

While I do as instructed to I reflect on what I've recently discovered. I'm the Lady and Heiress to three Hogwarts founders, the founder of Beauxbatons and Salem, the Black Family, Swan, Summer-river Family, Peverell Family – well not really now, Cullen Family and Dumbledore Family, as well as four other titles.

"I've filed your requests now. Here are your abilities test results, Annabelle," Ragnok informs me, handing over the parchment to me.

_**Abilities Test**_

_**Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black**_

_**Natural/Genetically Inherited Abilities**_

_Wandless Magic _

_Photographic Memory_

_Parseltongue_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Seer_

_Healing_

_Magical Resistance_

_Truth Reader_

_Animal Talker_

_Soul Reader_

_Spirit Seeing_

_Spirit Walking_

_**Educated Abilities**_

_Animagi – (Siberian Husky, Arctic Wolf, Snowy Owl, Doe, Lioness, Golden Eagle (Magical – Storm Bird), Anaconda (Magical – Healing abilities), Unicorn, Griffin)_

_Legilimency_

_Occlumency_

_Apparition_

_Flying_

_Spell Creator  
_

**_Compatibility_**

_Magical Core Level_

_914/1000_

_Wandless Magic Level_

_150/150_

_IQ Points Level_

_170/180_

_Parseltongue Level_

_100/100_

_Metamorphmagus Level_

_100/100_

_Seer Level_

_150/150_

_Healing Level_

_147/200_

_Magical Resistance Level_

_452/500_

_Occlumency / Legilimency Level_

_293/300_

_Animagi Level_

_100/100_

_Animal Talker Level_

_100/100_

_Soul Reader Level_

_100/100_

I knew I have most of these abilities already but it's still a surprise to see my level in each of my natural and educated abilities – most of them I trained myself to develop my base skills in them. Now, at least, I know how I'm able to speak to snakes – Salazar Slytherin being well known for being a Parselmouth.

"Now, Annabelle, because of your Metamorphmagus ability as you are aware of; if you say your name and add one of the titles it will show you your hereditary appearance," Ragnok explains. "Then while you are in that form I shall present to you the Head Family Ladyship ring that represents the Great and Noble House." He adds.

I take a deep breath and say, "Lady Annabelle Aurora Ravenclaw," My appearance quickly changes to long, black hair being completely straight with royal blue panels and deep blue eyes.

"Here is the Signet ring to the Lady of the Great House of Ravenclaw," Ragnok says, handing me the ring and I slide it onto my right hand. It vanished as soon as I let go of it.

"Lady Annabelle Aurora Hufflepuff," I say. I'm presented with long, fire red hair with waves and light blue eyes.

"Here is the Signet ring to the Lady of the Great House of Hufflepuff," Ragnok says.

"Lady Annabelle Aurora Slytherin," I say. My hair goes black in long waves with emerald green streaks through it. My eyes turn in a light green.

"As for this Signet ring, Annabelle, it is currently in the abandoned Gaunt Family Home among the ruins. Of course we will retrieve it for you so you can wear it," Ragnok says.

"Thank you, Ragnok," I say gratefully, "Lady Annabelle Aurora Beauxbatons," I say, as my hair goes straight and white and my eyes ocean blue.

"Here is the Signet ring to the Lady of the Great House of Beauxbatons," Ragnok says.

"Lady Annabelle Aurora Salem," I say - my appearance changes to straight, dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Here is the Signet ring to the Lady of the Great House of Salem," Ragnok says.

"Lady Annabelle Aurora Swan," I say; I take on my mother's family line with brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes – how the Cullen's have seen me.

"Here is the Signet ring to the Lady of the Great House of Swan," Ragnok says.

"Lady Annabelle Aurora Riverwater," I say, receiving long white hair with a turquoise strip down the middle and grey eyes.

"Here is the Signet ring to the Lady of the Great House of Riverwater," Ragnok says.

"Lady Annabelle Aurora Valencia," I say, cropped black hair and chocolate brown eyes

"Here is the Signet ring to the Lady of the Great House of Valencia," Ragnok says.

"Lady Annabelle Aurora Bolden," I say, my hair going to shoulder-length ginger and eyes turning grey.

"Here is the Signet ring to the Lady of the Great House of Bolden," Ragnok says.

"Countess Annabelle Aurora of Castile-La," I say, getting black hair with loose curls and light green eyes.

"Annabelle Aurora Black," I say. I transform into my father's daughter with long locks of black hair and silvery grey eyes.

"Annabelle Aurora Summer-river," I say; sun blonde hair and ocean green eyes grace my face.

"Annabelle Aurora Dumbledore," I say. My appearance quickly changes to auburn curly hair and midnight blue eyes

"Annabelle Aurora Cullen," I say; golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes – this must be what Carlisle looked like when he was human, I muse.

I am very surprised at all of my appearances as well as how much they all suit me. At least I can use these as a disguise when I need to. Of course, naturally, I'm a mixture of both my Lady Swan and Lady Black titles because of my parents.

"With all of your rings, they will appear as you want them depending on which one you want to present. Also each one is vital to enter the family vaults below ground as well as a few drops of blood due to security procedures," Ragnok explains, "Furthermore, now that you are the heiress of three out of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she will respond to you. She shall sense you and will be able to communicate with you too. This will be the same for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Salem Institutes for Witches' and Wizards." Ragnok continues.

These schools will respond to me? Wow...this doesn't even seem real but I know it is.

"I have just received your bank statement for your investments and a total of all of your vaults. Care to take a look?" Ragnok asks with a toothy grin.

I sigh, "Pass it here then. I suppose I might as well know what I am getting – I've already gotten over the shock so I'm expecting ridiculousness to accompany these titles as it stands." How right was I? Too damn right for my liking.

_**Investments**__** and Businesses Test**_

_**Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black**_

_**Wizengamot Seats**_

_USA – 4_

_UK – 5_

_France – 2_

_Spain – 2_

_Italy – 1_

_**Ministries**_

_91% UK_

_67% USA_

_56% France_

_52% Spain_

_14% Italy_

**Wizarding Schools**

_75% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (UK)_

_95% Salem Witches' Institute for Witches and Wizards (New York, USA)_

_85% Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France)_

_90% Valencia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Spain)_

_40% Australian Institute for Witches and Wizards (Australia)_

**Muggle Schools**

_20% Riviera High School (France)_

_25% Elba High School (Italy)_

_90% Princeton University (USA)_

_50% Stanford University (USA)_

_50% University of Arizona (USA)_

_87% Forks High School (USA)_

_83% Yale University (USA)_

_43% Oxford University (UK)_

_Plus 10 other Muggle Schools_

**Quidditch Teams**

_88% Chudley Cannons (UK)_

_64% Holyhead Harpies (UK)_

_78% Quiberon Quafflepunchers (France)_

_100% Valencia Flights (Spain)_

_91% National United States Team (USA)_

**Magical Train Companies**

_100% Swan's Cross Station (USA)_

_91% Valencia Cross Station (Spain)_

**Magical Airline Companies**

_100% Swans Airlines (USA)_

**Muggle Airline Companies**

_87% American Airlines_

_40% Air France Airlines_

_79% Virgin Airlines_

_46% Air Europe Airlines'_

_77% Atlantic Airlines_

_87% British Airways_

_**Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

_70% Flourish and Blotts_

_85% Daily Prophet_

_30% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_

_30% Eeylops Owl Emporium_

_9% Ollivander's Wands_

_100% Parsel Potions_

_75% Apothecary_

_40% The Leaky Cauldron_

_65% Magical Instruments_

_78% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_55% Honeydukes_

_98% International Broomstick Industries_

_70% The Three Broom Sticks_

_75% Borgin's & Burkes_

_100% Riverwater Technologies (France)_

_100% Riverwater Wands (France)_

_100% Castile-La Robes (Spain)_

_38% Noble Broomsticks (USA)_

_64% Smart Technologies (USA)_

_23% Meyer Wands (USA)_

_34% Davenport Potions (USA)_

_49% Silverglass Wizard, Magical Creature Law Firm (USA)_

_35% Greendown Plants (USA)_

_40% Heart Animal Emporium (USA)_

_55% Billings Clothes (USA)_

_45% Madam Tolkien's Robes (USA)_

_100% Moonlight Club (USA)_

_100% Swan Casino (USA)_

_100% Swan Jewellery (USA)_

_100% Swan Wands (UK, USA, Italy, France and Spain)_

_100% Swan Wedding Boutique (USA)_

_100% Swan Construction Company (USA)_

_100% Swan Industries (USA)_

_100% Swan Hotel (USA)_

_100% Swan Health Spa (USA)_

_100% Swan Dancing Studio (USA)_

_100% Swan Gallery (USA)_

_100% Swan Art Company (USA)_

_100% Swan Homeless Shelter (USA)_

_100% Swan Werewolf Shelter (USA)_

_100% Swan Pranks (USA)_

_100% Books Galore (USA)_

_100% Defence Training Programme (USA)_

_100% Swan Education Services (USA)_

_100% Swan Protection Agency (USA)_

_100% Swan Galore (USA)_

_62% The Daily Muse (USA)_

_89% The Daily Tussle__ (France)_

_96% __Valencia Magical Construction Company (Spain)_

_Plus 23 other Companies_

_**Magical Hospitals**_

_95% St Murgo's (UK)_

_49% Children's Hospice (Wales, UK)_

_100% Swan Critical Health Hospital (USA)_

_Plus 5 other Hospitals_

_**Muggle Orphanages**_

_98% Forks_

_87% Seattle_

_45% Los Angeles_

_43% San Francisco_

_42% Las Vegas_

_78% Texas_

_89% Chicago_

_45% New York_

_34% Boston_

_98% London_

_89% Edinburgh_

_Plus 7 other Orphanages._

_**Dragon Reserves**_

_100% Swan Dragon Reserve (USA)_

_76% Welsh Dragon Reserve (Wales)_

Merlin's beard! I have seats within Wizengamort so I have voting power, quite a bit as well. To top that I own parts of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Salem. Furthermore I own bloody shares in multiple Ministries around the globe. Bloody hell this is going to be a lot of work. I knew I was quite well off taking my Daddy's wealth into consideration but heck! I don't know what I'm going to do with all this – it's enough to last lifetime after lifetime. Most of these businesses I have never even heard of in my life and now I'm expected to manager them and be the boss of them. I'm going to stick with Ragnok to help me put these finances in order for me I think and to show me some of the ropes too.

_**Total Assets Test**_

_**Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black**_

_**Black Vault #463**_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth 187,965,787 Galleons_

_Gold: 8,984,849 Galleons_

_Silver: 8,698,985 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 5_

_Light Artefacts: 10_

_Dark Artefacts: 56_

_Books/Journals: 45_

**_Ravenclaw Vault #5_**

_Jewellery (Sapphires, Rings, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth 20,560,987,000 Galleons_

_Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem (Horcrux - removable) Current Location: Hogwarts Room of Requirement_

_Sword of Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Gold: 35,986,958 Galleons_

_Silver: 28,947,373 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 27_

_Books/Journals: 1967_

_Wands: 2_

**_Hufflepuff Vault #6_**

_Jewellery (Diamonds, Necklaces, Rings, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth: 36,304,980,565 Galleons_

_Helga Hufflepuff's Cup (Horcrux - removable) Current Location: Illegally place in Lestrange Vault (Retrievable by law)_

_The Sword of Helga Hufflepuff_

_Gold: 33,984,847 Galleons_

_Silver: 21,837,836 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 6_

_Light Artefacts: 65_

_Books/Journals: 78_

_Wands: 3_

**_Slytherin Vault #4_**

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth 45,837,398 Galleons_

_Salazar Slytherin's Pendant (Horcrux – removable) Current Location: Regulus Black's Trust Vault #1857 - High Security_

_Slytherin Family Ring (Horcrux – removable) Current Location: Gaunt Family Home_

_The Sword of Salazar Slytherin_

_Gold: 36,984,926 Galleons_

_Silver: 29,937,746 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Light Artefacts: 11_

_Potion Ingredients: 187_

_Books/Journals: 276_

_Wands: 14_

**_Salem Vault (USA) #713_**

_Jewellery (Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth: 12,098,000 Galleons_

_Gold: 24,894,263 Galleons_

_Silver: 16,483,494 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 34_

_Books/Journals: 978_

_Wands: 6_

**_Swan Vault (USA) #1977_**

_Jewellery (Rubies, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth 321,957,000 Galleons_

_Gold: 29,362,363 Galleons_

_Silver: 6,833,836 Galleons_

_Light Artefacts: 34_

_Books/Journals: 298_

_Wands: 10_

**_Cullen Vault (UK) #872_**

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Sapphires, Emeralds, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth 19,629,453 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 53_

_Books/Journals: 191_

_Wands: 3_

**_Dumbledore Vault (UK) #982_**

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth 278,536,276 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 9_

_Light Artefacts: 65_

_Books/Journals: 765_

_Wands: 2_

**_Beauxbatons Vault (France) #846_**

_Jewellery (Diamonds, Rubies, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth: 23,964,012 Galleons_

_Gold: 26,947,736 Galleons_

_Silver: 30,947,272 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 1_

_Light Artefacts: 14_

_Books/Journals: 45_

**_Riverwater Vault (France) #620_**

_Books/Journals: 567_

_Wands: 45_

**_Summer-river Vault (France) #535_**

_Jewellery (Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth: 2,974,389 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Light Artefacts: 32_

**_Castile-La Vault (Spain) #732_**

_Jewellery (Rubies, Necklaces) Total Worth: 1,453,000 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 28_

_Books: 286_

_Wands: 8_

**_Valencia Vault (Spain) #916_**

_Jewellery (Rubies, Emeralds, Rings, Bracelets) Total worth: 331,085,139 Galleons__  
_

_Gold: 5,739,592 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,960,581 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 5_

_Books/Journals: 54_

_Wands: 3_

**_Bolden Vault (Italy) #814_**

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth: 476,379,083 Galleons_

_Gold: 35,973,836 Galleons_

_Silver: 32,987,091 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Books/Journals: 78_

_Wands: 10_

Bloody Hell! That's a shit load of money. Excuse my French but there is no other expressive word to show my shock in a situation like mine. But right...getting passed the shock now, I press on with some of my questions.

"I wasn't aware that the other three Founder's owned swords," I say.

"Well they did but it was a secret but that soon got out when Godric's sword disappeared; they hid them in their vaults which are now yours," Ragnok says.

"Who is the current heir of Godric Gryffindor, Ragnok?" Surely there is one.

Ragnok's feature went in to a small grin, "Now, Annabelle, is it really that hard of a guess?"

I think for a moment and then it clicks, "Harry...Harry Potter," Ragnok nods. "But where is the sword now then?"

"The Sword of Gryffindor is currently held within the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts school after, I believe, Mr. Potter pulled it out of Gordic's very own sorting hat in a time of need to defeat Salazar's pet Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets as Voldemort turned the snake – a guardian of the school – into a vicious killing machine." My eyes must have bugged out my head as the goblin before me began to chuckle.

After a moment I address Ragnok again, "I thought you needed to know Parseltongue to enter Salazar Slytherin's chamber?" Harry couldn't know it, it's an inherited gift.

"Indeed, and that's how Mr. Potter got inside, with Parseltongue." He says calmly.

"So that would mean that he must have inherited it from Voldemort when he temporarily defeated him, it's the only logical solution that fits," I conclude while staring off as I think to myself, "But then that would mean...No!" I gasp. I refuse to believe the possibility of that being true.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle. But goblin tests have shown that Mr. Potter is indeed a Horcrux himself but we cannot tell him of it as we didn't exactly ask for his permission to perform the test, therefore he is in the dark about it for the present moment." Ragnok confirms my fears with a sigh.

"I'll have to find a way to remove the soul fragment safely from him, but right now we've got business to get back to. Once we have gone through all of this I would like to remove all of the Horcrux objects from the three Founder's Vaults please once they have returned so that the curse-breakers can remove the soul fragments within them." Once I get back, I shall talk to the Sapphire Shadows and Untouchables as well as my family for any ideas on the matter.

"I have no doubt that you will, Annabelle, and of course that will not be a problem. Here is the list for your real estates and any land that you own, along with any house elves," he held out a thick file for me. I took and began to look through, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth. How was I supposed to manage all of these on top of everything else?

_**Official Property Test**_

_**Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black**_

_**Real Estates**_

**_Black Estates_**

_Black Manor, Scotland, Great Britain_

_12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain_

_Apartment, Glasgow, Scotland, Great Britain_

_Unit 45, Oxford, England, Great Britain_

_Cottage, Norwich, England, Great Britain_

_House, Sheffield, England, Great Britain_

_Unit 38, Ipswich, England, Great Britain_

**_Ravenclaw Estates_**

_Ravenclaw Mansion, Wales, Great Britain_

_Cottage, Dublin, Ireland, Great Britain_

_House, London, England, Great Britain_

_Manor house, Bristol, England, Great Britain_

_Beach House, Swansea, Wales, Great Britain_

**_Hufflepuff Estates_**

_Hufflepuff Mansion, Scotland, Great Britain_

_House, Dublin, Ireland, Great Britain_

_Seaside House, Waterford, Ireland, Great Britain_

**_Slytherin Estates_**

_Slytherin Mansion, Ireland, Great Britain_

_House, Belfast, Ireland, Great Britain_

_Manor House, Manchester, England, Great Britain_

_House, Edinburgh, Scotland, Great Britain_

**_Salem Estates_**

_Salem Estate, Montana, USA_

_House, Boston, Massachusetts, USA_

_House, Memphis, Tennessee, USA_

_House, Birmingham, Alabama, USA_

_Cottage, Santa Cruz, California, USA_

_House, Portland, Oregon, USA_

**_Swan Estates_**

_Swan Mansion, Los Angeles, USA_

_Manor, New York, USA_

_Apartment, 28 Sweetwater Avenue, New York, USA_

_House, Atlanta, Georgia, USA_

_Beach House, Miami, Florida, USA_

_Manor House, Phoenix, Arizona, USA_

_Beach House, San Diego, California, USA_

_House, San Francisco, California, USA_

_Penthouse Apartment, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA_

_Manor House, Seattle, USA_

_House, Sydney, Australia_

_Penthouse Apartment, Gold Coast, Australia_

_Apartment, Melbourne, Australia_

**_Cullen Estates_**

_Cullen Manor, Scotland, Great Britain_

_Cullen Mansion, Forks, Washington, USA_

_Cullen House, Anchorage, Alaska USA_

_Manor House, Brisbane, Australia_

_Manor House, Vienna, Austria_

_Manor, Japan, Tokyo_

_Manor House, Athens, Greece_

_Manor, Alexandra, Egypt, Africa_

_Manor House, Dallas, Texas, USA_

_Manor House, Los Angeles, California, USA_

_Manor House, Lincoln, Nebraska, USA_

_Manor House, The Hamptons, North Carolina, USA_

_Manor House, Indianapolis, Indiana, USA_

_Manor House, Chicago, Illinois, USA_

_Manor House, Washington DC, Virginia, USA_

**_Beauxbatons Estates_**

_Beauxbatons Manor, Paris, France_

**_Riverwater Estates_**

_House, Paris, France_

**_Summer-river Estates_**

_Manor House, Bordeaux, France_

**_Castile-La Estates_**

_Castile-La Estate, Castile-La, Spain_

_Manor House, Barcelona, Spain_

_House, Madrid, Spain_

_Manor House, Madrid, Spain_

_Apartment, Seville, Spain_

**_Bolden Estates_**

_Bolden Manor, Rome, Italy_

_Bolden Estate, Florence, Italy_

_Apartment, Florence, Italy_

_Manor, Venice, Italy_

_**Islands**_

_Ravenclaw Island, Celtic Sea_

_Salem Island, 50 miles West of Los Angeles, North Pacific Sea_

_Isle Swan, Caribbean Sea_

_Cullen Isle Esmé, 20 miles East Rio De Janerio, South Atlantic Sea_

_Valencia Island, Mediterranean Sea_

_Bolden Island, 50 Miles into the North Atlantic Sea_

_**House Elves**_

**_Black Elves_**

_Black Manor, Scotland, Great Britain: 12_

_12 Grimmauld Place, London, England: 1_

**_Ravenclaw Elves_**

_Ravenclaw Mansion, Wales, Great Britain: 34_

_Cottage, Dublin, Great Britain: 9_

**_Hufflepuff Elves_**

_Hufflepuff Mansion, Scotland, Great Britain: 29_

**_Slytherin Elves_**

_Slytherin Mansion, Ireland, Great Britain: 32_

_Manor House, Manchester, England, Great Britain: 5_

_House, Edinburgh, Scotland, Great Britain: 2_

**_Salem Elves_**

_Salem Estate, Montana, USA: 10_

**_Swan Elves_**

_Swan Mansion, Los Angeles, USA: 15_

_Manor House, Seattle, USA: 4_

_Manor, New York, USA: 3_

_House, Sydney, Australia: 2_

_Manor House, Brisbane, Australia: 5_

**_Cullen Elves_**

_Cullen Manor, Scotland, Great Britain: 6_

**_Beauxbatons Elves_**

_Beauxbatons Manor, Paris, France: 14_

**_Riverwater Elves_**

_Riverwater Manor, Paris, France: 17_

**_Castile-La Elves_**

_Castile-La Estate, Castile-La, Spain: 16_

**_Bolden Elves_**

_Bolden Manor, Rome, Italy: 20 _

_Manor, Venice, Italy: 3_

After a moment silence I speak up, "Ragnok, is it possible for me to draw up a will for my gold and property as well as leave gold to people I know as a non-returnable gift?" I ask.

"Yes, both are possible Annabelle. Which one would you like to begin with?" Ragnok asks.

"My will please Ragnok," I reply. So I begin to write up my will in the unfortunate case of my death: _'The Last Will and Testament of Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black. __I, Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black, being of sound mind and of body, do hereby put forth my last will and testament on this day of, July 1__st__ 1995..._

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

if you could have one of these titles - or any other - what would you be?

Should I make Uncle Reggie have a mind for being dramatic and funny - like his brother?

What pairings should I have? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments for Reviews from Chapter One:**

**- Dark Phoenix - **Wow, thank you, I'm so glad that the décor is good. Not to much then? Because I wanted a slight modern sense to it but all the same not getting rid of tradition.

**- StoryWitch19 - **Thank you so much, I've written more and here's the next chapter for you to read anyway.

**- Alice Gone Madd - **You requested more, you've got more! Enjoy.

**- GraceSophia -** No problem, glad you like the removal of her ;) All I can say is this: Annie will see her father many times before the truth comes to light, and he won't be the first to know that they're father and daughter either, so that could keep your mind wondering who will find out about the real Annie first. And btw, the enthusiasm is really encouraging too and the way you review the chapters is giving me ideas for later chapters too, so the development of the story is partly based on viewers ideas as to what they want to see. I'm just glad that the story is good enough for you to write this about it. :)

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Visit to Hogwarts

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Keeping my promise; here's Chapter Three. Thank you for all your follows/favourites/reviews for this story - love you all!

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 3 - Visit to Hogwarts**

**•~Annabelle~•**

_...Goodbye everyone. Yours dearly, Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black. _That is my Last Will and Testament complete, signed and now filed. At the same time too I have been able to write and allocate gifts to each person I wish to give them to, for which they shall receive when summoned by the bank to all attend a brief meeting together.

While I've been busy with this paperwork though I put through some further requests for all of the Founders' heirlooms including the Horcrux ones to be collected and brought back to me but only once the soul fragments have been removed and destroyed. Also retrieving the Sword of Ravenclaw from Ravenclaw Vault #5 and a phial of Basilisk Venom from Slytherin Vault #4. I've put quite some thought into this decision and concluded with using my Grandma Rowena's sword as she seems most like my mum so I want to honour her with this. The Basilisk Venom was suggested to me by Ragnok earlier as he explained to me that a Goblin blade only absorbs things that make it stronger and being that the only cure for the venom is Phoenix tears it makes the substance extremely deadly. So soaking the blade in the venom will make a strong and powerful weapon at hand to use.

There is a knock at the door, "Ah here we go," Ragnok says, "Enter," he calls towards the door.

A junior Goblin enters, "Chief Silverlance, sir, they're ready," he says.

"Thank you; put them on the table and you may take your leave," Ragnok says. The Goblin does as Ragnok asks and leaves immediately.

Ragnok and I walk up to the allocated table where he uncovers the cloth from the priceless items. I look on in wonder at how intricate and delicate they all appear to the eye. Ragnok picks up what seems to be a ring.

"Here is the Signet ring to the Lady of the Great House of Slytherin," he says handing me the ring like he had done with all the others and watches me as I slide it onto my right hand and as it vanishes from sight.

"Which of these three items would you like to withdraw from your vaults Annabelle," Ragnok asks gesturing towards the locket, cup and diadem heirlooms.

The locket is of heavy gold with a serpentine 'S' in glittering green stone inlay on the front. It is enchanted so only a Parselmouth can open it – lucky for me. The shining golden cup has two finely wrought handles on both sides and a badger engraved on its surface. It has been rumoured that it possesses many magical powers, though the exact nature of those powers is not known. The diadem has a blue sapphire shaped like an oval on the front and etched upon its surface in elegant script is: "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." I've read somewhere that it is said to enhance the wisdom of its wearer.

"I would like to take the locket and diadem, please, and the cup I want returned to Hufflepuff Vault #6. The locket I'll wear now but the diadem...is there a container I could take this away in?" I ask.

"Yes there is. I'll have a Goblin retrieve it before you part with us today," he replies. I smile and bow my head slightly with appreciation.

Then I just remember something else, "Ragnok? Would it be possible to withdraw some gold from one of my vaults, please?" I ask. Out of everything, I forget about gold.

"It is no problem at all Annabelle. Which vault did you have in mind?" he asks.

I glance down at my total assets on the piece of parchment in front of me, "I think I'll withdraw from the Bolden Vault #814 and I'll get 100,000 Galleons out because I need clothing to match my status of each of my titles as I don't own anything like is expected...plus I need something to hold my sword in as well." I reply running my decision over in my head.

"That is an excellent idea Annabelle. We can't have you looking anything but your best, now more than ever," Ragnok says.

_One hour later..._

I find myself browsing the shops of North Side, Diagon Alley in search of some more dress robes and travelling cloaks that will fit the style of a Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient homes as well as a new belt for my newly acquired sword.

Stepping in to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions hearing the small but familiar sound of a tinkering bell. I approach the counter happy that there wasn't anyone else in line and wait patiently for the shopkeeper to appear. Not before long a youthful looking woman hurried over to where I was standing,

"Welcome to Madame Malkin's. How may I help you today?" she asks politely with a smile.

"I'm looking to purchase a number of dress robes and travelling cloaks today," I say.

"If you would make your way over to the small podium, Ms...?" she trails off.

"Oh, call me Annabelle," I smile.

"Okay, Annabelle, I'm Charlotte. Let's see what I can do for you today," Charlotte tells me.

We start off with my dress robes. One is a long, form-fitted gown made from ice blue crushed velvet and is accented with silver-coloured trim on the arms and waist and has silver silk lining on the arm tippets. There is also a silver silk panel inset in the front of the velvet skirt. The sleeves feature satin-lined tippets hanging down from the upper arm and a more fitted lower arm. The sleeves and skirt give the look of wearing both an over- and under-dress. The dress is fitted at the waist and bodice and then flares out from the hips in a skirt that drapes beautifully. The back of the gown closes with a neckline fastening resulting in a lovely wide oval-shaped, open back design. I have four other dresses in the same style only it they are made with dark green, royal blue, lavender and burgundy crushed velvet all with silver-coloured trim, panels and lining.

To tie in with these particular dresses I got matching travelling cloaks too. Each one is a long hooded cloak made from a very ice blue/dark green/royal blue/lavender/burgundy crushed velvet and then entirely lined in silver silk, including the hood. The hood features a silver ribbon around the outside of the hood opening. It has shaped shoulders and closes in front with a silver jewelled fastening. The cloak lining is fully attached along the front seams and at the bottom hem and neckline.

Another style dress – two in total - that I'm going to purchase is an elegant, floor-length chemise gown made from mainly silk charmouse with some sections silk chiffon. It has long sleeves with a wide bell sleeve angular cut and is in a different colour to the body of the dress. The body of the chemise is black silk charmouse and I got a set of royal blue and silver silk chiffon sleeves with black trim on the ends. The silk ribbon belt that wraps around the waist and ties at the matches the chosen colour of the sleeves too.

I then see the design for the most intricate and beautiful gown I've ever seen across the shop and ask Charlotte if I could have it fitted to me. Of course, she happily complies with me.

This dress is a long pale green silk charmouse gown with silk chiffon layering but all the same is a close fit to my figure. It is accented with the most delicate lace sleeves I've seen starting from the neckline going over the shoulders and down to the elbows where flowing silk chiffon bell cuffs take over. To complete the gown was a rare Elven design travelling cloak of the purest white with a generous hood and silver leaf neck fastening.

Once I'm happy with the gowns and cloaks, after three and a half hours in the shop I pay for my purchases – 57,030 Galleons - and put them in my bag with the undetectable extension charm placed on it. I exit the shop after thanking Charlotte for all her help and giving her a large tip.

I walk towards South Side, Diagon Alley in search of a shop that sell a sword belt that I can wear with anything I wear. It will probably be very difficult for me to find one to match all my needs but I'll try anyway. I never know; I might get lucky.

I finally stumble across a small shop tucked away from the others that specialise in weapons and accessories. After just five minutes of looking my eyes land on the perfect belt for my sword – there is one here that changes colour to match whatever you are wearing at the time. The one I decide to buy is a double wrap belt, which is one and a half inches wide, and sits comfortably on my waist and left hip wear my sword will be secured. It is made from top-of-the-range leather with platinum studs along the whole length of the belt in the centre. For the colours, I pick out two of the 'camouflage' sword belts just so I have a spare. I pay 950 Galleons for the two – which in my opinion is a really good buy – and leave the shop.

Now that I'm finished shopping I apparate home to find everyone waiting for me in the living area. I walk further into the room quietly and purposely make a noise when placing my bag onto the table.

"Annie!" Uncle Reggie exclaims in slight relief and rushes over to pull me into a hug. Well he's happy to see me, I thought. Peering over his shoulder I see Mum's expression relax the sight of me. He releases me from the bear hug but keeps his hands on my shoulders, "Are you okay?"

What kind of a question is that? "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Because you were just gone that's why, sweet heart, and for a long time too," Mum says, worry evident in her voice.

"I told everyone that I had an appointment at Gringotts today. Didn't you read the..." I trail off at the confusion evident on their faces. I look over to where I left the letter for them and see that is still there – unopened.

Walking over to the large, long but low table in the centre of the room and pluck out the envelope from next to the flower vase. "Well not my fault everyone is so unobservant," I smirk while fanning the parchment in the air for them to see. They are now all wearing sheepish expressions on their faces.

"You're back now. That's all that matters," Niklas said speaking up.

"Yeah," Javonn agrees.

"So Annie, what happened at Gringotts then?" Aunt Lily asks. She's good at swaying away from one topic to another, got to give her that.

I sit down on an empty armchair and take a moment to think about what to say, "This morning I received a letter from Gringotts," I pause to retrieve the letter from my pocket and hold it up, "This letter in fact. Basically they were apologising for me not taking an inheritance test when I should have done on my sixteenth birthday," I explain as the letter passes around everyone. "That's where I went today; to find out my inheritance." I state to the room.

"Did everything go well then Annie?" Arla asks after some silence while what I said sunk in.

"Depends on what you consider 'well'," I laugh nervously, looking down at the floor.

I could hear my mum shift in her seat, "Annie, darling, what happened while you were there?" she asks me softly.

"The goblin nation knows who I really am," I say after more silence.

"That much is obvious; they wrote your full name in the letter they sent," Adalynn just has to point out.

"Oh! I've made some kind of allegiance between the goblins' and I," I say.

"What? How did you manage to do that?" Uncle James asks.

"It was quite simple really. I just had to be patient and help count the jewels with the goblin. Goblins just want the respect that they deserve," I reply casually drifting off topic.

"B-b-but, that takes a miracle. That can't be..." Uncle Reggie began to say but is cut off by Brendon.

"You do all realise that Annie is just as sly as Lily half the time; she's subtly changing the subject." Brendon interrupts.

"Spoil my plan why don't you," I mutter under my breath. Only those around me heard what I said and are chuckling.

"So..." Eysha begins, dragging out the word, "You going to tell us the reason behind your need to stall us?" she asks.

I let out a defeated sigh, "Okay I'll tell you. When I took my inheritance test, the results wasn't what neither me nor Ragnok – the goblin with me – were expecting," I say.

"What did it read, Annie?" Mum urges.

I take another deep breath, "I'm the Lady or heiress to fifteen different Noble and Most Ancient Houses." I reveal to the room.

"What?!" They all squeak together. Eva being Eva began giggling when they did that. I just chuckle while moving my gaze between Eva's behaviour and my family's shock evident on their faces. This was so worth announcing to them, but hey, they really wanted to know.

"I'm the Lady or heiress to..." I start to repeat like I'm talking to a small child.

"Yes, yes, we got that part Annie," Uncle Reggie says cutting me off. I just roll my eyes – they asked so I just delivered.

"How is that even possible?" Niklas asks.

"I don't know. Ask my blood who went dancing with the parchment." I reply sarcastically for him asking the obvious.

"Oh...right...sorry, guess it just is." He replies slightly embarrassed.

"What are the titles Annie? We know of two - the Black family from your father and the Swan family from me –but we don't know the others," Mum asks.

"Oh boy are you going to love this," I mutter. Again people around me heard and confusion flashes across their features.

Reaching over to get my bag I open it and pull out several rolls of parchment from Gringotts. I find the first one and untie the ribbon keeping to sealed and unroll it slowly, "These are my confirmed heiresses and titles," I say placing the piece of parchment on to the table and stepping over towards the open window as everyone else crowds around it. Besides the sharp intakes of air I can hear from everyone it is dead silent as I stare off at the grounds outside.

After a few minutes I turn my head in their direction. They were all standing still – eyes wide and mouths gaping – staring in my direction. The corner of my mouth turned up slightly at the sight before me. I have to admit it looks comical.

Mum is the first to come back to reality, "I never took an inheritance test so I wouldn't know which ones are from me. How many of these titles are from your father Annie?" she asks carefully.

"Only two are from Daddy, Mum – the Black and Summer-river families. The rest are from you," I reply softly. She just slowly nods her head trying to come to terms with it. I approach everyone at the table with the remaining scrolls and lay them out. "These are my abilities test, investments and business test, total assets test and lastly official property test. You can read all of them," I explain. "I'll be in my room," With that I pick up my bag and head upstairs to put away my shopping from earlier.

_Three hours later..._

Laying on my bed gazing up at my ceiling where it is enchanted to look like a clear, star-shining night I mentally go through the list of properties that I now own or have shares in. The place that I really want to visit first just to check out is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry up in Scotland. So that's exactly what I'm going to do.

But first things first, I need to see if the castle is vacant for a few hours during my visit. Sitting up I stare off at my wall and will a vision of Hogwarts to come to me as my eyes glaze over. As quickly as I'm pulled into the vision I'm back to reality again; the castle is unoccupied by humans until later on tonight, perfect.

I mentally decide that I need to appear presentable when I visit Hogwarts so I go over to my closet and pick out my royal blue, floor-length chemise gown with ribbon waist-wrap. To go with my choice I select a pair of heeled dragon-hide boots that reach up to the top of my calf. Looking in the mirror I decide to just add a bit more curl to my hair and leave it to mainly fall down my back.

Grabbing my bag I exit my room and skip down the stairs excited about my visit to the famous British school. I enter a still crowded living room with all the parchments I left in various peoples clutches. I knock on the wooden beam on the wall to announce my presence; everyone stops what they're doing and turn to look at me.

"I'm going out to visit Hogwarts to check out the place, okay. I'll be back later...just thought I'd verbally tell you as I'm not risking a letter again" I say with a smile and a wink.

"Yes that's okay, baby girl. But...could we ask a couple of questions quickly about all this? Uncle Reggie asks gesturing to my inheritance papers.

"Yeah sure, shoot," I reply lightly.

"Okay, have you managed to put all your money and assets into order with Ragnok?" he asks.

"Yes, all of that's sorted and is running smoothly. Even got rid of all the dark artefacts and everything too," I say.

"Annie, it says in the Founders' vaults that they each have an object elsewhere but they are horcruxes," I nod in encouragement, "Whose are they and what are you going to do about them?" Uncle James asks next.

"I asked the goblins to return them to me but only once the soul fragments were removed and destroyed. They were more than happy to help," I grin and pull out my locket. They all gasp, "Pretty isn't it? It's perfectly safe now of course; free of dark magic. The diadem is in my room upstairs while the cup is in Hufflepuff Vault #6 and as for the Slytherin ring, well," I lift my right hand up and imagine the ring on my finger and then it appears for them to see. "As for whose soul fragments they were...they were all Voldemort's actually." Everyone in the room gasps.

"He created four horcruxes? I thought one's bad enough!" Adalynn all but screeched.

"He created seven actually but yeah I get what you mean," I say, casually throwing in worse information there for them to know.

"Seven?!" Mum, Uncle Reggie, Uncle James and Aunt Lily shouted.

"Seven!" Eva joins in making everyone laugh.

Once I regain control again I continue, "Yes, seven horcruxes. All belong to Voldemort which are tying him to live but what he doesn't know is that I know what all seven are." I say.

"You know what they are? If we destroyed them all he will be mortal to kill permanently," Aunt Lily says.

"What are all seven Annie?" Uncle James asks.

"Why did you out of everyone in this room have to be the one to ask me that?" I groan.

"Does it matter who asked the question?" Ivor asks me.

"Yes it does," They all look confused, "You'll see why now. As far as I'm aware five out of the seven have been destroyed. These being the cup, the locket, the diadem, the ring and the diary – that was done unknowingly by harry himself in his second year as you the story by now. The sixth I'm certain is his pet snake Nagini and the seventh...well the seventh is your son, Harry, I'm sorry," I say looking sympathetically at Uncle James and Aunt Lily.

To say its shook them up is a slight understatement. After some quiet moments pass for them to come to terms with what they heard, Aunt Lily speaks first, "Harry's scar. His scar's the Horcrux isn't it, Annie?" she asks me. I nod solemnly. "Can it be removed safely?" she questions desperately.

"There is Aunt Lily. But there are only two safe ways, both are painful to an extent but neither are damaging or life-threatening," I add when I see the hope falter in Harry's parents eyes.

"What are these two ways?" Mum asks.

"The first is obvious: with goblin magic. That's how they removed the other four. The second is me. I m a Parselmouth meaning I can release it from him; Harry may lean more towards me removing it as he would trust people he considered friends – when we become friends – to do it." I explain, "He will be alright, okay," I add with a reassuring smile.

"Is that everything then?" I ask around.

"Almost Annie," Eysha says.

"Is 'Cullen' as in Carlisle Cullen?" Arla asks cautiously?

Already expecting that to come to light I didn't freeze at the mention of them, "Yes the very same. It's a nice feeling knowing that we are related by blood," I reply with a smile.

"So...you'll be home later on tonight then, yes baby girl?" Uncle Reggie asks diffusing the discussion.

"Yes I will be, see you later everyone." I call as I walk down the hall and out the front door. I hear a chorus of goodbye's coming from the living room just before the door shut behind me.

I envision Hogwarts castle inside my head then I turn on the spot apparating straight through the wards of the school grounds and landing in front of the castle itself. It is a very large, seven-story building with many towers and turrets as well as what looks like very deep dungeons too. Hogwarts seems to be built in a valley area – surrounding mountains are part of the landscape — with the fairly large lake and Quidditch pitch around to the south of the main building. I can see huge oak main front doors leading into the what I believe is the Entrance Hall facing the west – where I'm currently standing – which open up to sloping lawns. The deep Forbidden Forest visibly extends around to the west of the castle. There are also exterior greenhouses and vegetable patches on the school grounds south-to-east areas of the school grounds.

"_Welcome my heir for you have finally arrived. I've been waited a very long time for you are the heir of my dear and closest friends: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin," _the castle says to me reaching inside my head.

"It is an honour to be here, I was hoping we could talk to one another," I reply.

"_I will leave you to wonder the castle, young one, and I shall talk to you again," _she says.

"Until next time, my friend," I reply wishing her farewell.

"_Until next time indeed." _With thatshe left and my mind was peaceful.

Walking through to the Entrance Hall I'm greeted with a large, cavernous room, lit by torches, with a ceiling so high it's barely visible. Looking around I can see there is a wide marble staircase opposite the front doors that leads up to first floor and more. A set of double doors to the right lead into the Great Hall itself. On the staircase there is a door leading down a flight of steps to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room can be found. To the opposite is a door leading to the Hufflepuff common room and the kitchens with all the house elves. On the left is a door leading to a smaller antechamber where First Years usually wait to be sorted in the Great Hall. Four giant hourglasses - one for each House - stand in niches in a corner opposite the main doors. Each hourglass is filled with gemstones rather than the expected sand – one gemstone in the lower bulb for each House Point currently held by that House. Gryffindor's hourglass contains rubies, Ravenclaw's hourglass contains sapphires, Hufflepuff's hourglass contains yellow topazes and Slytherin's hourglass contains emeralds

I decide to go a look at the Great Hall while I'm on this level. On entering I'm greeted with a vast chamber with an enchanted ceiling that mirrors the sky outside and thousands of candles floating above my head. Four long tables for the four houses fill the hall along with the staff table on a platform at the front of the room.

Leaving the Great Hall I go to explore the dungeons and sub-levels of the castle. I note briefly what I see: The kitchens, the Hufflepuff common room, Potions classroom and the Slytherin common room. I then walk past a huge painting near the Potions classroom which I assume is the teacher quarters meaning they must belong to Severus Snape. That is when Layla begins to hiss from my arm.

_**~What is it, Layla?~ **_I ask in a soft hiss to her. Before she could answer though I realise what caught her attention.

_**~Can you hear that, Annie?~ **_she asks me as we both here the low hissing coming from somewhere along this corridor.

_**~Yes, but where is it coming from?~ **_I question. But it isn't Layla who answers me.

_**~I believe it is from over here.~ **_I whip my head around in the direction of the voice; wand raised and ready to attack.

"Who said that? Who else is here?" I demand going back to English. I then hear a low chuckling.

"It is I, Salazar Slytherin, one of four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Sorcerer of Merlin," The voice replies. I turn to the wall to see a floor-to-ceiling portrait of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin himself, looking at me. There to prove his claim, on the platinum frame is a plaque beneath him, engraved in elegant script, reading:

_Lord Salazar Slytherin_

The man in the painting is has sweeping robes of dark green crushed velvet and silver silk lining and trim with a matching cloak and the Slytherin Family crest for the fastening. Serpents seem to be at home at the man's feet in the portrait and I spot the Slytherin locket heirloom dangling from around his neck. His shiny black hair with a singular emerald green streak going through it is pulled back with a black ribbon into a low ponytail and his eyes, light green and cunning, are trained on me as I slowly lower my wand from an attacking stance.

"I sense that you're my heir, child. A light heir if I'm correct?" Salazar asks.

"Yes, my title is Lady Annabelle Aurora Slytherin. I like to be called Annie though. I've only recently discovered I'm your heir though, Lord Slytherin," I explain. I morph into the Slytherin heir of long black waves of hair with emerald green streaks through it and light green eyes.

"Call me Salazar, my child. It's a pleasure to finally come to greet a light descendent and heir of mine," he says, smiling warmly. _**~And you're a Parselmouth?~ **_he asks switching languages.

_**~Yes and proud too.~ **_ I reply. Layla hisses in agreement.

_**~Aha! As you should be, Annie; and you have a beautiful serpent as a familiar too. It's satisfying to know that the Parseltongue gene is still running strong after all these years.~ **_Salazar compliments Layla and I.

"I'm glad it is, Salazar," I say.

"Be sure to visit me often, Annie. It's not every day that a Parselmouth walks into the castle to talk to me. We can talk all we want about many things that no one will ever be able to understand," he says with a wink, "But for now enjoy exploring the rest of the castle." He encourages. "Oh...and Annie? My locket suits you wonderfully, my dear." He smiles.

"It is an honour to wear it, Salazar and I will visit, be sure of that. Once again, thank you," I reply. He inclines his head with an appreciative nod. I leave his painting feeling much better then I originally did when I first came here.

I leave the dungeons looking like my usual self again and head back towards the Entrance and Great Hall to then go view the first floor. Here I find several classrooms: Muggle Studies, Transfiguration and History of Magic being only a few of them. There's another teacher quarters belonging to Minerva McGonagall and lastly the Hospital Wing where I see Poppy Pomfrey's office. I'm just about to leave the area when I get a weird sense of déjà vu as I feel someone's eyes watching me. Not reacting like last time I search the surrounding walls when my eyes land on another pair on the across the room.

Upon the wall is a portrait, framed in a plain golden frame. It is an old painting and has a long golden bar above it, from which drapes red velvet curtains that had been pushed aside. There is a golden plaque beneath, engraved in spiralling letters:

_Lady Helga Hufflepuff_

The woman in the painting is dressed in flowing floor-length robes of yellow crushed velvet and yellow silk lining with a matching cloak and the Hufflepuff Family crest for the fastening. The qualities that are valued in Hufflepuff House seem to glow from the very body of the woman in the portrait; she also, I notice, is holding her Hufflepuff cup heirloom too. Her soft fiery red hair is pulled back into a sophisticated way and eyes, light blue and kind, are trained on me as I slowly make my way over to her.

"I'm sensing you as my heir, young one. Do I assume correctly?" Helga asks me.

I near enough repeated what I had said to Salazar to Helga, "Yes, my title is Lady Annabelle Aurora Hufflepuff - I prefer to be referred to as Annie though. I've only recently discovered I'm your heir, Lady Hufflepuff," I explain. I morph into the Hufflepuff heir of wavy, fiery red hair and light blue eyes.

"Please call me Helga, sweetheart. How old are you, Annie?" she asks sweetly.

"I'm seventeen years of old; my birthday just passed recently on June 19th," I reply.

"Did you inherit the gift of healing and animal talking from me?" she prods further.

"Yes Helga, I have and they are very useful when I'm in need of helping people and creatures alike," I say smiling proudly. I then think of something that could be worth a shot at asking, "Helga, the Hufflepuff cup...I can sense magic within it but I'm unsure of what enchantments they are. Could you tell me, if you know yourself that is?" I ask carefully.

A chuckle escapes Helga's lips, "Why of course I know the magic within the cup, my child, I'm its creator," she states. Well, now that I think about it, that's pretty obvious now. "You do have the cup in your possession do you not?" she asks.

"Yes I have it, Helga. It's safe in Hufflepuff Vault #6 at Gringotts." I assure her.

"That's good news," she beams. "Now the enchantments on the cup, you will need to keep this top secret; don't tell anyone unless they have your complete trust, are loyal and promise not to reveal any information about it," she says making it really clear. I nod my head in agreement, "It is ancient magic enchantments – magic that most likely doesn't exist anymore – that have been placed into the cup. If someone drinks water from the cup then they will be fully cured of any injury – physical and mental – spell, curse, hex, potion illness – Muggle and Wizarding – and will be healed and recovered be they know it. But of cause it depends on the extent of their condition first to determine the recovery times." Helga explains calmly. "So all-in-all it is a cup that cures all, but only those who truly deserve it shall be healed from it," she summarises briefly afterwards.

I'm just standing there in complete shock and awe. Tom Riddle had no idea the power he came to have in his possession when he stupidly made it into a Horcrux all those years ago. A sly grin appears on my face as I think of that. Also this cup is a medical breakthrough altogether and I can understand why it should be kept a secret too. People would kill to have it to save their loved ones.

"That is incredible, Helga. It is the most genius bit of magic I've ever heard of. To think that it must be one of the most complex pieces of magic to have ever been attempted," I gush over what I have learnt.

"I'm thankful for the compliment Annie," she tells me. "I best let you be on your way now; you've still got the rest of the castle to explore. Just be sure to visit me when you can, I enjoy your company, my child," Helga says bidding me farewell.

"And I you, Helga. I give you my word that I'll visit when I can," I promise as I leave the Hospital Wing. It so needs upgrading in there, I think randomly.

I make my way up the second floor – where there's an abandoned girls bathroom, Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom as well as teacher quarters for the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor – the third floor – I look around in the trophy room for a bit before moving on to see the Charms classroom and the entrance to Albus Dumbledore's office which is guarded by a candy password gargoyle – the fourth floor – there are huge separate male and female bathrooms on this level as well as the massive text resources known as a library too but I have to say they are getting pretty worn with age and handling now – the fifth floor – the Prefects bathroom...I've never been so jealous of a wash room in my entire life, but this, this is built to be envied. I mean come on; they have a multi-coloured water system for a swimming pool of a bathtub – the sixth floor – some more pretty large male and female bathrooms and also the Ravenclaw common room.

Just around the corner from where the Ravenclaw common room is I walk past a rather large portrait which suddenly comes to like and begins to speak to me.

"At last the day has finally arrived. The day when my heir; heir of three out of the four and of course many more. Come here closer, young one, for I have foreseen this moment an array of times," a female voice spoke softly to me from over my left shoulder.

Turning around I come face to face with a portrait, framed in a black marble frame that rests proudly on the wall. It is of course an old painting and has a long platinum bar above it, from which drapes deep blue velvet curtains on both sides of the painting. There is a black sapphire plaque beneath, engraved in neat but intricate script:

_Lady Rowena Ravenclaw_

The woman in the painting is dressed in flowing floor-length robes of black crushed velvet and royal blue silk lining with a matching cloak and the Ravenclaw Family crest for the fastening. She is wearing her diadem in the painting as beautiful it is too. Her waist-length black hair emits a faint blue glow and is pulled back into a long intricate braid down her back. Her eyes are dark blue and aware while they take in my appearance.

"Hello my title is Lady Annabelle Aurora Ravenclaw, but I'm by the name Annie. I've only recently discovered inheritance about being your heir, Lady Ravenclaw," I explain. I morph into the Ravenclaw heir of long, black hair being completely straight with royal blue panels and deep blue eyes.

"Annie, I feel like we are already good friends, please call me Rowena," she says smiling. "Say, child, have you inherited any of my gifts?" she asks gently.

"Yes I'm a strong seer and I have your gift of intelligence," I tell her, "I've got Outstanding in all of my O.W.L's and took my N.E.W.T's early, receiving results ranging between O's up to O++++'s – even with the American curriculum having more subjects available to us."

She smiles proudly at me, "You truly are my heir, Annie. I can feel power radiating of you and I can honestly say people will come to see just how wonderful you are."

After speaking with Rowena for a little long, I leave her presence and find myself walking around the seventh floor. This level is home to the Gryffindor common room, the entrance to the Divination classroom in one of Hogwarts towers – also Sybil Trelawney's teacher quarters are up there too. On the other side of the seventh floor is more teacher quarters belonging to Filius Flitwick and entrances leading to the Astronomy tower and the Owlery. As I'm walking back in the direction of the staircases a familiar voice speaks to me:

"_Annie, to your right you are passing a secret hidden room. This room is called the Room of Requirement, commonly known as the come and go room," _Hogwarts tells me.

I've read about these sorts of rooms somewhere. They appear when someone is in great need and provides whatever the person requires in that moment in time. _"How do these rooms work? I've heard of them before but never understood how to enter or use one," _I ask through the mind link.

"_The way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking about what you need, and the door will appear. But there are limitations to the room though as it cannot create: Food; Money; Magical Objects – such as wands, broomsticks, invisibility clocks or time-turners; References to information that you do not know or understand; Living Creatures – complex beings such as humans, mammals or magical creatures." _She explains. Those exceptions are actually common sense if you put thought to them.

"_Thank you for telling me about this place, Hogwarts. I'm positive it will come to great use for me," _I say thankfully.

"_It is my pleasure, my heir. I know you'll use it wisely," _she replies and retreats from my mind once again.

I continue my way down towards the main doors of the school as was before and exit to the outer grounds. I turn to look one more time at the amazing sight that of the castle before turning on the spot, apparating with a silent _pop_.

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

Like how Annie went shopping in Diagon Alley? How about her visiting Hogwarts?

Raise your hand if you think Eva's adorable?

Who's POV do you want to read from? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments for Reviews from Chapter Two:**

**- Shellshell13 - **Thank you so much, hope I continue to make you think so.

**- Carla Mikaelson - **Welcome to Fanfiction, it's nice to know I'm one of your many first reads. Thank you for enjoying the story so far, I hope I continue to please.

**- jamber17 - **I'm really considering writing Annie to be with someone else and have Edward realise that he's more like her older sister, not lover.

**- Alice Gone Madd - **Thank you loads for your reviews, you're up their with my favourite reviewers. I know, she's pretty loaded huh? ;) I loved the idea of using venom on one of the Founder's swords, soooo I decided to use it in my story - I hope I made it how you imagined it to be like. And the answer to when is she going to reveal herself, I haven't quite decided yet. It's a toss up between a couple of ideas from the votes I created.

**- MagnaMagic - **Be my guest, you can be Annabelle if you'd like :D I'm not sure how to stage the reaction from Carlisle being related to Annie yet...should it be complete shock, breakdowns for abandoning her, a very loving event? Who know how it will play out. So with Regulus, a 'think twice before messing with me' public look, but with Annie and family, a fun and loving Uncle. I like it!

**- GraceSophia - **You are also one of my most favourite reviewers! Thank you so much, I'm truly grateful. I'm going to take a guess and say that processing Annie's inheritance is shocking ;) Ahaa! I get the pun you made, good one. As for the other POV's they will make an appearance in the next chapter :) I've considered something going wrong for Annie in the plot so I'm definitely going to work it into my story later on in the chapters. OMG! I'm going crazy with your idea of Remus finding Eva and helps her get back you her parents. I love it! My further input to your idea is that he'll recognise the scent being James and Lily's which will through him off.

* * *

_**Please review...**_


	5. Chapter 4: Realisations

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your support! I've gone back and edited one or two parts in both the Prologue and Chapter One, as pointed out in a review, just in case there isn't an Annie/Edward pairing so I'm not contradicting myself and confusing you by having said that they are "soul mates"; here's Chapter Four.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 4 - Realisations**

**•~Carlisle~•**

_The morning after Annie's visit to Gringotts and Hogwarts..._

We are all currently in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School, a magical school for Witches and Wizards situated in the Scotland Highlands. My family and I are all sitting at the High table along with Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Also Harry Potter is here too along with his friends Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley.

I have been with Albus for many years now and I try my best to keep up with what is going on in the Wizarding World from where ever we are living at the time. We moved to America away from England after Voldemort's downfall after a family meeting and agreeing that it was for the best. To think that we all thought we had found home at last living in Forks when we met our dear Annabelle. She is so at peace with the world around like she takes everything in her stride and somehow is comfortable and connected with our kind – it's almost unnatural for a human to be. When Alice told Esmé and I that she had seen a vision of us all leaving for England without Annabelle we were beside ourselves – we were going to be leaving our daughter behind and alone. But then it all made sense as soon as Edward spoke to everyone one a week ago. It is because of his decision did Alice's visions change and took a different path. We were all confused and distraught with his decision to leave Forks so suddenly and without his mate because I know it is near enough impossible to be able to live without them close to you – even thinking like that should make you upset and slightly pained. I only know of one vampire who is still alive after leaving/losing their mate – Marcus Volturi from Volterra, Italy – and he's heartbroken and is like an empty shell. But yet he didn't even look like he is in distress and according to Jasper he feels only slightly upset, but that is overpowered by boredom. This has gotten me thinking, is Annabelle really Edwards mate or was she something to just pass the time? Was he trying to convince himself that she is the one for him? I feel Esmé place her hand on my own; I turn and give her a small smile as I turn my own hand to take hold of hers.

I look up slowly to observe Edward's facial expressions and body language from across the table. A normal vampire who is separated from their mate shouldn't be acting relaxed and engaging in conversations with others. They are normally depressed and go out of their way to seclude themselves from others. But not Edward. Luckily I had the sense to ask Severus for a memory shielding potion to protect my mind from Legilimency attacks while we are here. My family followed suit of course, but my second motive is to keep Edward out of my head so I can think openly about everything for once.

I can't help but think that Annabelle was never meant for Edward as he should not have even been able to leave his mate so willingly let alone think about wanting to leave her. From beside Edward I can see Jasper looking at me with sad but faintly confused eyes due to my conflicting emotions. I just sigh and shake my head slightly in a response to Jasper. I glance around at my wife and other children – none of us got to say our goodbyes. They are all displaying the emotions that Edward should be feeling. They seem to be missing Annabelle terribly; even Rosalie seems to be looking a bit lost, she was reserved at first but was beginning to warm up to her and think of Annabelle as her sister. With Emmett, he sees her as his baby sister; Jasper has really connected with her, which is unlike him with another human; Alice found someone near enough as cheery and shop-mad as her...well the scale difference is huge but she still has a liking for it. An my dear Esmé, she feels like she has abandoned her own child and that she should've fought to stay with her but I keep telling that it's not her fault but she cannot shift the thought that she has. There is something different but special about Annabelle that I can't quite place and I didn't even have time to talk to or ask her about it.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Albus talking to us.

"Before we all leave to go to Grimmauld Place I think it would be a good idea if we all go to Gringotts to sort out anything that needs sorting out first. Once we've done what we need to do, we'll go to Grimmauld Place and then arrange Harry's return back to his relatives once we're there," Albus announces to us all. We all nod to his plan for the day.

"We are going to take a portkey for safety reasons," he says taking out something from his robe and enlarged it into an old broomstick – probably so we can all grab hold of it. "_Portus,_" Albus muttered aiming his wand at the broomstick. "There we go. If everyone could come and take hold of somewhere on the broomstick, we'll be on our way," he tells us.

We all quickly take our positions around the portkey and a minute later it begins to glow before we start to spin rapidly. As suddenly as we leave we arrive in North Side, Diagon Alley close to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Most of us managed to land on our feet but the children stumbled over not being used to travelling by portkey obviously. Looking around though, not much has changed really since we were last here fourteen years ago. Without wasting any time we make our way towards Gringotts, enter and walk up to the main podium and allow Albus to do the talking.

"The Cullen's, Sirius Black and Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal," Albus says.

The goblin there looks up sharply at Albus before glancing around at the rest of us, "Wait here, I'll be right back," the goblin says. He quickly walks away from his desk through a door behind him. Only just five minutes later is he returning along with another goblin.

"I am Ragnok Silverlance, Chief Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Would you mind following me please? We have some important matters to discuss in private," Ragnok says.

He leads us – all confused should I add – to a large conference room and promptly shuts the door after everyone is in and sitting down.

"The reason I have asked you all to come in here is because I have strict instructions to make sure you know what it is this person has given me the privilege of passing on to you," Ragnok says. I'm sitting still as confused as before. "What I'm to tell you shall be revealed in a short while, but first Lord Black, Mr. Potter and Mr. Cullen, I would like it if you would consent to taking an inheritance test here with us today?" he asks taking a seat between two other goblins employees.

"Sure thing, Ragnok," Sirius says kicking back in his chair. I could have sworn the goblin before me was grinning for a brief moment then. Sirius must have quite some history with this bank, I thought.

"Of course, but I'll go after Sirius if that's okay? Just to see how it's done," Harry pipes in after his godfather.

"That would be fine, Ragnok. But I was wondering how a vampire would take the test seeing as we don't have blood?" I enquire politely as I can.

"For a vampire, three drops of your venom will suffice," he explains. I bow my head thankfully towards the goblin.

"Okay, so I'll go first, yes? Good," Sirius announces almost too cheerfully. He has just been found innocent and has his godson with him so I suppose he has his reasons to be.

"Very well Lord Black. If you would place three drops of your blood on this parchment we can take a look," Ragnok says handing over a ceremonial knife to Sirius. He quickly cuts the palm of his hand and allows three drops of blood touch the parchment paper. His hand heals almost immediately after the last drop falls. After just one minute Ragnok turns it towards us for all to see.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Confirmed Titles**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (UK)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Summer-river (France)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Black Vault (UK)_

_Summer-River Vault (France)_

_**Abilities Test**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Natural/Genetically Inherited Abilities**_

_Magical Resistance_

_**Educated Abilities**_

_Animagi – Large Black Dog_

_Legilimency_

_Occlumency_

_Apparition_

_Flying_

_Spell Creator_

_**Compatibility**_

_Magical Core Level_

_800/1000_

_IQ Points Level_

_135/180_

_Magical Resistance Level_

_305/500_

_Occlumency / Legilimency Level_

_210/300_

_Animagi Level_

_100/100_

_**Investments and Businesses Test**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Wizengamort Seats**_

_UK – 1_

_France – 1_

_**Ministries**_

_29% France_

_**Muggle Airline Companies**_

_15% Air France Airlines_

_**Quidditch Teams**_

_30% Quiberon Quafflepunchers (France)_

_**Magical Companies**_

_22% Flourish and Blotts_

_19% Daily Prophet_

_12% Apothecary_

_5% The Leaky Cauldron_

_35% Magical Instruments_

_28% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_20% Honeydukes_

_40% International Broomstick Industries_

_30% The Three Broom Sticks_

_51% Borgin's & Burkes_

_80% The Daily Tussle (France)_

_Plus 5 other companies_

_**Total Assets Test**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Black Vault #463**_

_Jewelry (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, etc.) Total worth 187,965,787 Galleons_

_Gold: 8,984,849 Galleons_

_Silver: 8,698,985 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 5_

_Light Artifacts: 10_

_Dark Artifacts: 56_

_Books/Journals: 45_

_**Summer-River Vault (France) #535**_

_Jewelry (Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth: 2,974,389 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Light Artifacts: 32_

_**Official Property Test**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**Real Estates**_

_**Black Estates**_

_Black Manor, Scotland, Great Britain_

_12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain_

_Apartment, Glasgow, Scotland, Great Britain_

_Unit 45, Oxford, England, Great Britain_

_Cottage, Norwich, England, Great Britain_

_House, Sheffield, England, Great Britain_

_Unit 38, Ipswich, England, Great Britain_

_**Summer-River Estates**_

_Manor House, Bordeaux, France_

_**House Elves**_

_**Black Elves**_

_Black Manor, Scotland, Great Britain: 12_

_12 Grimmauld Place, London, England: 1_

Sirius whistles, "I'm Lord of not one but two families...I have always wanted to be related to a fellow Frenchman and lady," he says grinning. This man sure has a strange but relaxed approach to life in general.

I can see Ragnok smiling secretively over where he is standing. I wonder why the goblin is smiling, I question myself.

"Here is the Signet ring to the Lord of the Great House of Black and the Signet ring to the Lord of the Great House of Summer-River," Ragnok says, handing over the two Lordship rings to Sirius who took them gratefully, putting them on to his left hand where they vanished from sight one after the other.

"Thanks. I will arrange a meeting with you later on to look and sort out my vault," Sirius says to the goblin.

"Certainly Lord Black. Now Mr. Potter if you please, just do exactly what your godfather here did," Ragnok says. Harry nods and approaches the parchment next to Ragnok, taking the knife from the goblin and repeating what Sirius has just done. After a minute of the blood hitting the parchment, Ragnok shows us all.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Confirmed Titles**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (UK)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (UK)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (UK)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Potter Vault (UK)_

_Peverell Vault (UK)_

_Gryffindor Vault (UK)_

_**Abilities Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Natural/Genetically Inherited Abilities**_

_Wandless Magic - Undeveloped_

_Parseltongue_

_Occlumency_

_Magical Resistance_

_Beast Speaker_

_**Educated Abilities**_

_Animagi – Undeveloped_

_Apparition - Undeveloped_

_Flying_

_**Compatibility**_

_Magical Core Level_

_820/1000_

_Wandless Magic Level_

_50/150_

_IQ Points Level_

_140/180_

_Parseltongue Level_

_100/100_

_Magical Resistance Level_

_425/500_

_Occlumency Level_

_150/150_

_Animagi Level_

_0/100_

_Beast Speaker Level_

_15/100_

_**Investments and Businesses Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Wizengamort Seats**_

_UK – 3_

_**Ministries**_

_5% UK_

_**Wizarding Schools**_

_25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (UK)_

_**Muggle Schools**_

_30% Oxford University (UK)_

_49% Cambridge University (UK)_

_52% Coventry University (UK)_

_Plus another 2 other Muggle Schools_

_**Quidditch Teams**_

_15% Chudley Cannons (UK)_

_32% Holyhead Harpies (UK)_

_54% Puddlemere United (UK)_

_89% Ireland National Team (UK)_

_**Magical Train Companies**_

_80% King Cross Station (UK)_

_**Muggle Airline Companies**_

_8% British Airways_

_20% Thomas Cook Airlines_

_33% Easy Jet Airlines_

_**Magical Companies**_

_18% Flourish and Blotts_

_15% Daily Prophet_

_50% Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_

_40% Eeylops Owl Emporium_

_12% Ollivander's Wands_

_30% The Leaky Cauldron_

_22% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_35% Honeydukes_

_2% International Broomstick Industries_

_14% The Three Broom Sticks_

_54% Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop_

_80% Martin's Magical Construction Company_

_Plus 8 other Companies_

_**Muggle Companies**_

_100% Grunning Drills_

_38% Microsoft_

_45% Toby Carvery_

_60% Odeon Cinemas_

_20% Next Clothing_

_16% New Look Clothing_

_Plus 5 other Muggle Companies_

_**Magical Hospitals**_

_5% St Murgo's (UK)_

_51% Children's Hospice (Wales, UK)_

_**Muggle Orphanages**_

_2% London_

_11% Edinburgh_

_59% Dublin_

_43% Cardiff_

_**Dragon Reserves**_

_16% Welsh Dragon Reserve (Wales)_

_**Total Assets Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Potter Vault (UK) #289**_

_Jewelry (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth 487,198,054,190 Galleons_

_Gold: 80,901,867 Galleons_

_Silver: 5,072,990 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 15_

_Light Artifacts: 105_

_Books: 96_

_Wands: 12_

_**Peverell Vault (UK) #437**_

_Jewelry (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth 24,963,245 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artifacts: 15_

_Books/Journals: 50_

_Wands: 4_

_**Gryffindor Vault #3**_

_Jewelry (Rubies, Rings, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth 19,431,529,010 Galleons_

_Sword of Godric Gryffindor, Current Location: Hogwarts Headmasters Office_

_Gold: 38,986,022 Galleons_

_Silver: 22,093,001 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artifacts: 30_

_Books/Journals: 138_

_Wands: 3_

_**Official Property Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Real Estates**_

_**Potter Estates**_

_Potter Castle, Herefordshire England, Great Britain_

_Potter Manor, Bangor, Wales, Great Britain_

_20 Godric's Hollow, England, Great Britain_

_Villa, Nice, France_

_**Peverell Estates**_

_Peverell Manor, Lancaster, England, Great Britain_

_Mansion, Spain_

_Apartment, Barcelona, Spain_

_**Gryffindor Estates**_

_Gryffindor Castle, England, Great Britain_

_Gryffindor Manor, Wales, Great Britain_

_Cottage, Scotland, Great Britain_

_**House Elves**_

_**Potter Elves**_

_Potter Castle, Herefordshire England, Great Britain: 38_

_Potter Manor, Bangor, Wales, Great Britain: 5_

_Villa, Nice, France: 1_

_**Peverell Elves**_

_Peverell Manor, Lancaster, England, Great Britain: 10_

_Mansion, Spain: 3_

_**Gryffindor Elves**_

_Gryffindor Castle, England, Great Britain: 25_

_Gryffindor Manor, Wales, Great Britain: 9_

Harry's jaw has long since dropped by the time he finishes reading his inheritance.

Sirius whistles again, "Looks like you are the heir to Godric Gryffindor, one of the great Founder's, after all cub. Strange that Prongs never told me this but I suspected so much as for as long as it is remembered every Potter family member has been sorted into that house," he says to his godson.

"When you come of age at seventeen who can claim your inheritance, Mr. Potter, but of course you'll still receive your trust fund allowance as usual until then," Ragnok says.

"Good on you, Harry. You're stinking rich," Fred and George simultaneously exclaim jokingly. Harry blushes at the comment due to the attention he is receiving.

After a few moments Harry composes himself.

"Thank you sir. Being honest and all I was only expecting to be the heir to the Potter fortune, not the Peverell and Gryffindor ones as well," he says openly. He doesn't like the fame, anyone can see that.

"That is completely understandable Mr. Potter, and as for the Peverell title, up until yesterday that title had been claimed by someone else but they decided decline it as they want you to be the heir," Ragnok says. "They also gave clear instructions to me that you cannot pass the title back over either," he adds as Harry begins to protest. He settles for a nod accepting the title.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Carlisle William Cullen**_

_**Confirmed Titles**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Cullen (UK)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

_**Investments and Businesses Test**_

_**Carlisle William Cullen**_

_**Wizengamort Seats**_

_UK – 1_

_**Muggle Companies**_

_44% Apple_

_12% Microsoft_

_10% Hollister_

_17% Superdry_

_5% Chanel_

_25% Gucci_

_19% Dolce and Gabbana_

_Plus 6 other Muggle Companies_

_**Total Assets Test**_

_**Carlisle William Cullen**_

_**Cullen Vault (UK) #872**_

_Jewelry (Rubies, Diamonds, Sapphires, Emeralds, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth 19,629,453 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artifacts: 53_

_Books/Journals: 191_

_Wands: 3_

_**Official Property Test**_

_**Carlisle William Cullen**_

_**Real Estates**_

_**Cullen Estates**_

_Cullen Manor, Scotland, Great Britain_

_Cullen Mansion, Forks, Washington, USA_

_Cullen House, Anchorage, Alaska USA_

_Manor House, Brisbane, Australia_

_Manor House, Vienna, Austria_

_Manor, Japan, Tokyo_

_Manor House, Athens, Greece_

_Manor, Alexandra, Egypt, Africa_

_Manor House, Dallas, Texas, USA_

_Manor House, Los Angeles, California, USA_

_Manor House, Lincoln, Nebraska, USA_

_Manor House, The Hamptons, North Carolina, USA_

_Manor House, Indianapolis, Indiana, USA_

_Manor House, Chicago, Illinois, USA_

_Manor House, Washington DC, Virginia, USA_

_**House Elves**_

_**Cullen Elves**_

_Cullen Manor, Scotland, Great Britain: 8_

_Manor, Japan, Tokyo: 3_

_Manor House, Athens, Greece: 2_

_Manor, Alexandra, Egypt, Africa: 5_

**•~Sirius~•**

I cannot believe my luck; I'm the Lord of two important Wizarding Families and my godson, Harry, is the heir to the Peverell and Gryffindor fortunes. He's one lucky bugger my cub is. Also I'm also more well off than I had in mind so now I know I won't run out of money any time soon.

"How is that even possible? I'm a vampire, I remember my human life and I was not a wizard," Carlisle says in shock trying to reason with Ragnok. His family look surprised just as much as he is. But I'm not. I figured it out the second Ragnok wanted him to perform an inheritance test.

"Your titles carry over from your human life. To the goblin nation you are the same person you once were as a human. Sometimes, with some changes, your magic will try to fight the venom but that affects you remembering you human memories," Ragnok explains to him.

"So this vault, the Cullen Vault, is from my ancestors?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, may I present to you the signet ring to the Lord of the Great House of Cullen," Ragnok pronounces. He hands over the ring to Carlisle and he places it on his right hand just like I have.

"Excuse me, Mr. Silverlance, but would it be possible for me to know why you need to see me for?" Albus asks, speaking up the first time since we have arrived.

"Quite recently the heir to the Dumbledore Family fortune has surfaced. She has made it perfectly clear that she will only take the title once you're deceased only if you want her to have it," Ragnok explains.

"Is she a direct descendant of mine?" Albus asks.

"Yes she is, Lord Dumbledore," Ragnok replies.

Albus looks shocked; probably because he's found out he has family – distant most likely but still family. Quickly shaking it off, he speaks.

"Please inform her that she can continue to be the Dumbledore title heiress. I have no one else to give it to anyway," he says.

"I'll be sure to pass that on," Ragnok promises.

**•~Carlisle~•**

"Do you know if I have an heir Mr. Silverlance?" I ask.

"Yes Lord Cullen, you do have an heir – she is also a direct descendant too amazingly. The same has been said for this title too; they will not take it if you wish to change your heir. Do you wish to change who the Cullen Family fortune gets passed down to?" Ragnok asks me.

Before past week's events I would've said yes to change who my heir is. I would have chosen Edward to be the next in line for the Cullen fortune being the first who I changed – and he probably knew that too. But now I have my doubts about him for the first time in all my years with him. I just feel he is not as deserving for the heir ship as I once thought it was. But now, my heir is related to me by blood not venom which I could never dream of happening. To think my family survived through the ages after all this time. Glancing round I can see my family and friends looking at me – some gazes more intent than others – waiting for my answer.

Drawing in a needless breath I turn back to Ragnok, "No, I do not wish to change my heir Mr. Silverlance, but thank you," I reply. Several members of are surprised with my decision – even Alice is and she's has her seer ability. Edward is staring at me with shock evident on his face. Only Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper look on with slight glee, the reason probably being that Edward didn't get his way of things for once. They would be right if that is the reason, he can be quite arrogant and manipulative in his ways but I'm not fooling for it this time. Leaving my daughter, Annabelle behind has really helped me open my eyes up to reality with him.

"Very well Lord Cullen," Ragnok replies, a smirk in his voice from seeing the reaction I have caused among my family.

"Would it be possible also if I could view my vault please?" I ask politely.

"Of course, I will set up a meeting for you for whenever it is convenient Lord Cullen," Ragnok replies. I incline my head to acknowledge his answer.

**•~Sirius~•**

Who would have thought that Carlisle Cullen, calm and quiet like a Hufflepuff, could be as sly and cunning as a Slytherin to his own family? I did not see that coming a mile off. Moony had to elbow me – and quite painfully – in my ribs to keep me from laughing or saying something about their reactions.

"Now I have something here for all of you and perhaps some others who aren't present to hear. Someone – who will stay anonymous – has presented you all with money, gifts or both in some cases," Ragnok informs us.

Is he joking? Someone we don't know has left us something for us to have. Who would do this and why? Everyone present is looking at the goblin in a stunned manner.

"Now if you are all recovered and ready I will read out what has been left to each of you," Ragnok says. We all nod as that's all we can do.

"_To Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, firstly I leave you a total of 25,000,000 Galleons for the use of updating your school's facilities and introduce more to the curriculum for your students...and for god sake get a better History of Magic teacher who isn't prejudice towards the Goblin Nation and a Divination teacher who can actually predict the future. Secondly I leave you some well deserved advice – think about investing in some...less colourful garments._

_To Madam Minerva Gwendolyn McGonagall, I leave you 50,000 Galleons; use it in good health._

_To Madam Poppy Lynn Pomfrey, firstly I leave you 100,000 Galleons; use it to invest in a larger range of Potions for your Hospital Wing. Secondly I leave you this first edition book, Complete Secrets of Healing Magic: by Helga Hufflepuff._

_To Lord Sirius Orion Black, firstly I leave you this photo album; completely packed with memories with your school life, the Potter's, the Longbottom's, the first 'Bird Club' and your family – it is charmed indestructible, even with cursed fire. I hope this makes you happier then upset. Secondly I leave you a surprise that you shall find soon. Thirdly I leave you a letter from your brother, Mr. Regulus Arcturcus Black; it is charmed so only you can read it...please read it and you will understand._

_To Mr. Remus John Lupin, firstly I leave 1,000,000 Galleons; use it to buy a nice, comforting home as well as a new wardrobe. Secondly I leave you a further 10,000 Galleons; use it to extend your knowledge with books, I know you will. Thirdly I leave you a letter; open it in when you will not be disturbed but it is charmed so only you can read it...it's about your 'furry little problem'._

_To Lord Carlisle William Cullen, firstly I leave you 15,000 Galleons; use it in good health. Secondly I leave you seven phials of bloodlust potion – each one lasts for one year before it starts to trickle back and it completely eliminates the thirst for human blood._

_To Lady Esmé Anne Cullen née Platt, I leave you 12,000 Galleons; use it to renovate a house into a home._

_To Mrs. Rosalie Lillian McCarthy née Hale, I leave you 10,000 Galleons; use it as you wish, you've had a tough life._

_To Mr. Emmett Christopher McCarthy, I leave you 8,000 Galleons; I forbid you to use it on video games and pranks._

_To Mrs. Mary 'Alice' Whitlock née Brandon, I leave you 10,000 Galleons; notice who I named you as...use it to find out about your past._

_To Major Jasper Jonathan Whitlock, I leave you 8,000 Galleons; the past is the past, not the future – use the money as you wish._

_To Mr. Edward Anthony Mason, I leave you 10,000 Galleons; use as you wish, you're not always alone._

_To Mr. Harry James Potter, I will not be giving you money because I know you will never use it so instead I will leave you these. Firstly I leave you Yamaha A Series Acoustic Guitar and accessories; I know you secretly like your music. Secondly I leave a crystal sphere that will tell you whether or not your dreams or are real; you can never tell with dreams. Thirdly I leave you a wand holster made from Hungarian Horntail dragon hide with Acromantula silk sewn to the back and enchanted with a sticking charm; this will be of great use to you._

_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave you 20,000 Galleons; use it to buy all the books you wish. You are a smart witch and a loyal friend._

_To Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, firstly I leave you 10,000 Galleons; use it as you wish, just not food! Secondly I leave you a crystal-cut wizards chess set; have fun with it! Thirdly I leave you ten tickets for you and nine other to go to a Chudley Canons England match of your choice; I include a camping tent with these too._

_To Mr Arthur Weasley, I leave you a magical Ford Taurus flying car; I heard your other car ended up in a tree and you cannot return this by any means so you have to keep it._

_To Mrs. Molly Weasley née Prewett, I leave you 1,000,000 Galleons along with a non-restricting building permit to renovate your home; live without fear._

_To Mr. William Arthur Weasley, I leave you 5,000 Galleons; use it as you wish._

_To Mr. Charles Richard Weasley, I leave you 5,000 Galleons; use it as you wish._

_To Mr. Percival Ignatius Weasley, I leave you 5,000 Galleons; use it as you wish but return home and sort things out between you and your family before it's too late to._

_To Mr. Fred Fabian Weasley, I leave you 6,000 Galleons; use it as you wish, but be wise about._

_To Mr. George Gideon Weasley, I leave you 6,000 Galleons; use it as you wish but be wise about it._

_To Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley, I leave you 5,000 Galleons; you've had a tough time so far – you deserve it._

_To Mr. Neville Frank Longbottom, firstly I leave you 5,000 Galleons; use it as you wish – perhaps a Herbology garden? Secondly I leave you 100 Galleons to go a purchase a wand that can actually bond to you, only then will you realise your true power._

_To Miss Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, firstly I leave you 5,000 Galleons; I don't know whether you are the smartest Ravenclaw I've heard of or if you are as sly and cunning as a Slytherin. I know what you are capable of, me being similar to you of course. Secondly I leave you this amethyst ball on a pure gold, engraved stand; you should know what it is used for._

_To Mr. Alastor Moody, I leave you 5,000 Galleons; you are the best of the best for a reason – protect them. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_To Miss Nymphadora Tonks, firstly I leave you 10,000 Galleons; use to further your Auror career. Secondly I leave you a pair of __12mm round, black and CZ links, stainless steel balance bracelet cuff bangles; to fight your clumsy problem._

_To Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave you 50,000 Galleons once you are out of your father's clutches; he doesn't deserve to have you, so don't let him control you. As soon as you are safely away you can use the money to make a fresh start._

_To Dobby, the Free but Very-Attached-to-Harry-Potter Elf, firstly I leave you 1,000 Galleons for going what is right not what is easy. Secondly I leave you fifty pairs of different colour socks._

_To Kreacher, the Black Family Elf, I leave 1,500 Galleons. You are a great and loyal elf. Lord Black, if you attempted to be nice to him he will be not be horrible but pleasant to have round,_" Ragnok finishes.

I never thought I would become speechless again in my entire lifetime, but it is happening right now. I just don't know what to say. What I have been given couldn't have been made any better. But how did this person come by or even _afford _all of these things that they have graciously given to us all? I wonder what my second gift is – the surprise? And Merlin's beard… I have a letter from my brother Reggie – bloody death eater he is.

How did this person know all of us? Why leave us with all of these items and money? All of the advice and compliments they have given us seems all really personal as if they know us already. Some people on the list I don't understand, like Draco, the Cullen's and the house elves – telling me how I should treat Kreacher! Merlin, they even know our full names.

"There is one name left on the list. Do you wish for me to continue?" Ragnok asks no one in particular.

"By all means Mr. Silverlance," Albus says for all us.

"_To Lord Severus Tobias Snape, firstly I leave to 15,000 Galleons; understand when I say I know what you are putting yourself through every day and night. Happiness will find you again. Trust and believe in yourself as you shall never fail. I know you won't. Lily would be proud of her brother in all but blood and she will always love and watch over you. Secondly I leave you this potion ingredients collection – only the best for the best Potions Master of our time: Acromantula venom and silk; Unicorn blood, Horn and Hairs; Re'em blood; Basilisk venom, skin, fangs and blood; Griffin claws and feathers; phoenix tears, fire, tail feathers, Blood; Centaur tail hairs; Hungarian Horntail dragon blood, heartstrings, and skin; Sphinx hair and claws; Hippogriff feathers and claws; Merperson scales and hairs; full Veela hairs; Thestral tail hairs; Manticore venom; Augurey tail feathers; Boomslang venom; Chimera scales. Thirdly I leave you this first edition book, Complete Secrets to Potions: by Salazar Slytherin. Lastly I leave you a letter from some that you lost dear to you but I will not mention their name to everyone – it is also charmed so only you can read it._

We are all sitting in shock looking directly at Snape. He has been left with so many priceless items. Never before have I seen him appear as open with his emotions as he always has his stone mask up. Who could this mystery person be talking about to render him in to shock? His signature sneer is not even present as pain and grief flashes in his eyes. I'm supposed to feel hatred towards this man before me but instead I can't help but see something that reminds me of when I lost… Aurora. I close my eyes – remembering the heartache – of course. Snape had lost someone who held his heart...

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter? I'm just mental with all these gifts aren't I?

What's going to happen with Edward now? Carlisle doesn't seem too happy with him right now, hehe.

What is Luna's mystery gift?

Who was Severus' lover? Let me know your thoughts.

* * *

**Comments for Reviews from Chapter Three:**

**- Guest - **Love the idea of a 'cute father-daughter' moment between Sirius and Annabelle.

**- Shellshell13 - **Thank you! Glad you like it. Do you think it's quite over descriptive then? I'm just trying to really make the reader imagine the room like they are there.

**- Gemini18 - **Thanks, hope this chapter was good enough as well.

**- MuzzlePersson - **Thank you so much, I'm trying to write as quickly as I can...hopefully I won't get writers block.

**- Guest - **The pleasure is all mine. Good to though that you like it.

**- GraceSophia - **I was wondering if anyone would comment about the letter, hehe. They are all quite oblivious , don't you think?

**- roseandchirs3 - **Yay! I'm happy you love it.

**- Alice Gone Madd - **OMG! I love the idea of her having a pet dragon...definitely going to see how I can slot that into the storyline as I go because that would be so cool!

* * *

_Thank you for all of your support! Hope you liked it! NEXT UPDATE WILL BE AT 70+ REVIEWS._

* * *

_**Please**** review...**_


	6. Chapter 5: Tour and a Mystery

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your follows/favourites/reviews, they mean so much! As per request, I have spent a lot of time in one go to get this chapter uploaded for you in time before I leave for my holiday but it is shorter than others; here's Chapter Five.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 5 - Tour and a Mystery**

**•~Harry~•**

Professor Snape knew my mom? They were like brother and sister? So he could have been my uncle of some sort, but he's done nothing but single me out and put me down. After all this time could his cold behaviour towards everyone be caused by something else?

"Who is this all from?" Snape whispers. Ragnok sighs.

"They said you, Lord Snape, would most likely be the first to ask that. I've been instructed not to reveal my client's identity but they did give permission for any messages you would like to send can be passed on through me," he says.

"That would be great Mr. Silverlance. But we will need a few days to compose our letters before we hand them over to you," Dumbledore says for everyone.

"Of course Lord Dumbledore," Ragnok replies.

"Until next time Mr. Silverlance," Dumbledore says bowing to Ragnok. The goblin just inclines his head in response.

We leave the bank swiftly hardly containing the fact that we are all rushing to discuss what has just happened here today. I'm still in astonishment about my inheritance. I own a quarter of Hogwarts! I wonder who are the other three heirs are...

**•~Sirius~•**

We walk to where we arrived in Diagon Alley earlier and take a portkey to the park opposite my family home. I remember growing up here – all dark and eerie – but I left when I was sixteen because I hated the place. My mother's portrait is one of the worst things about the place. She's always screaming abuse at everyone; completely rude.

"Where are we Sirius?" Harry asks. My godson, I smile inwardly. After all these years I finally have him back with me. Besides Moony and Tonks, Harry's the only one left I consider family especially after… no. _Now's not the time Sirius,_ I tell myself.

"Watch." I smirk and wink at him.

I turn to face the front of where the house will be and draw my wand, "I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black has returned and has the right by blood to enter my ancestors' home," I say confidently.

There is a groan and an extra house inflates between houses eleven and thirteen, pushing those on either side out of its way.

"Wow," Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children say in awe.

"Let's make our way inside everyone, we have much to discuss," Albus gently orders.

Walking up to the front door it opens swiftly without a creak present like it used to. We all gasp and take in the light and open space before us. The walls aren't dull and black - they're wooden and white! It's like I've stepped into a dream home, I keep blinking thinking it's not real and it will go back to how I remember it. But it never did.

"What has happened to the place? It's clean and welcoming for Merlin's sake!" I ask in shock, "I was only here two weeks previous and it was never in this condition – it has baffled me as to who has done this?" I say.

"Might I suggest that we check to see if anyone is here?" Albus speaks up.

"_Homenum Revelio,_" Moony says. Nothing happens as his voice echoes through the house. I, as well as everyone else, relax slightly.

"Sirius? As you said that the place is completely different, could we have a tour of the whole house to see what else has changed?" Harry asks me.

"That's a great idea Harry. Could we, please, Sirius?" Hermione supplicates. The other kids and some of the adults too are nodding their heads eagerly and some are smiling like idiots.

"Of course we can. I'm not hiding the fact that I want to look around the house too," I say to everyone. "Come along everyone, lets..." I cut off.

"What's the matter Padfoot?" Moony asks me with concern edging his figures.

"Does it seem a little...quiet to you?" I ask noticing the silence in the house feeling strangely odd.

"No one's here Black. Of course it's..." Snivel… Severus is cut off by Nymphadora.

"Sirius! The painting!" she says in surprise pointing at the wall to my side.

I turn to face where she is pointing and then I see it; my eyes going wide. A sight I thought I would never see in my life because of one particular stupid charm. My mother's portrait is nowhere to be seen on the wall were she usual hangs.

"How...how the hell did someone get this off the goddamn wall?!" I say, well closer to shouting. "No one can remove a permanent sticking charm, it's impossible." I state still staring at the lovely and colourful painting of several wild stallions galloping and jumping through wild meadows and on the hill sides, chasing each other. "But what's not a better choice in painting than this one – my mother hated horses with a passion." I say, chuckling at the irony.

"I wonder what this person did with the portrait." Albus ponders.

"Burnt it with any luck," I say instantly. "At least we never have to hear her abusive talk anymore," I say with a smile. I hate my mother with a passion and now I'm free of her thanks to our mystery person.

"Sirius?" Hermione calls. I turn and raise an eyebrow signalling for her to continue, "At Gringotts, when we got those gifts, wasn't one of yours a surprise that you'd soon see?" she asks. Thinking about her question I slowly nod my head before it dawns on me.

"The surprise… the house is the surprise," I state after connecting the dots. "Whoever renovated this house has got to be the same person who gave us all those things at Gringotts," I explain to everyone.

"I think you're right Sirius. It's too much of a coincidence for you not to be," Albus says agreeing with me.

"Should we all allocate ourselves a bedroom first before starting the tour of the house?" Molly asks thinking clearly as usual.

"Yes, that's a good idea Molly. Come one everyone, up we go," I say heading towards the now-grand staircase down the hall with everyone following. Unable to resist glancing around I see no sign of dust or cobwebs but instead a fresh floral scent in its place spelling clean. I notice that the ugly troll umbrella stand has been replaced with stunning Japanese style stand instead.

We make it to the first floor and a grand chandelier dominates the landing area. I even notice the vile house elf head mounts have gone too much to my delight – I never understood what pleasure you get from them being there. Looking into the first bedroom I take in the huge transformation that has taken place in here. The colour scheme is blues and silver; there is a massive four poster canopy bed, fully dressed, and a chunky wooden chest at the foot of the bed. Eyeing the room some more I see matching furniture: wardrobe, Chester drawers, bedside tables and a desk. What I couldn't believe is that there is Muggle technology dominating the desk.

"Harry this can be your room if you'd like," I offer to him.

"It's perfect. Thanks Sirius," he says giving me a quick hug.

The rest of the bedrooms have the same interior apart from the colour scheme. On the first floor, the remaining two bedrooms were given to Ron – the reds and gold room – and Hermione – the pinks and white room. On the second floor are only two bedrooms which I gave to Fred, George and Ginny – reds and white for the twins and neutrals and white for their sister. On the third floor it held four bedrooms with on-suites. Arthur and Molly took the yellow and white room, Minerva the neutrals and gold, Albus the greens and white and Sni… Severus the greens and silver. I say to Moony that he can share rooms with me as mines larger than the guest rooms so there's space. The Cullen's insist that they have no need of any rooms and say that they'll just look around the house during the night if they want something to do.

"Now everyone knows their rooms, how about we start that tour?" I ask, grinning and rubbing my hands together.

"Yeah!" The younger ones say in chorus.

"So we're on the third floor now so but there's no other rooms besides the guest bedrooms and on-suites. Let start on the top floor and work our way down," I decide. Everyone follows as I lead the way up to the top of the house. I pass the first room out of habit and walk towards the second room.

"What's in this room?" Hermione asks gesturing to the room I have purposely missed.

Harry answers before I can. "It was cousin Annie's bedroom isn't it?" Harry asks solemnly.

"Yes," I choke out, memories of my baby springing to mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise..." Hermione says in remorse.

"Don't worry, you weren't to know," I say softly.

"Insufferable Gryffindor. Can't learn when not to ask things," Severus mutters behind me but lacking his usual sneer.

I move to open the second room knowing that it's my bedroom from when I was a teenager. I hear everyone shuffling in behind me.

"Merlin..." I breathe in shock. "It looks the same but at the same time completely different," I say explaining my reaction. It is still decorated with reds, oranges and yellows only this time more white has been added to lighten and open the place up. I look over in the corner of the room.

"I have a brand new broom!" I never enough shout.

"Sirius, my boy, look at these," I hear Albus say.

Turning to see where he is, I stop when I spot him over by the wall opposite my bed – and welcoming it looks too. Walking over to him I notice that he is talking about the photos and miniature portraits hanging up there. My eyes quickly form tears as I realise who's in all them.

"Oh god..." Moony gasps moving beside me to get a better look at them all.

"Where have all these come from? I never knew they even existed," I ask no one in particular.

"Who is that woman, Black?" Severus asks trying not to sound as interested as he is feeling.

"That's Aurora," I answer. "My wife," I say walking in front of one of the bigger portraits of her. Severus didn't say anything to that, most likely remembering who he had lost – I assume from my hunch.

"Hello Sirius," my beautiful wife says. In this one she is cradling a young child: Annabelle, my sweet little angel.

"Hey there, baby," I reply. A tear falls to my cheek as I smile at her.

"Who are your guests?" she asks looking around. "Harry, my child, is that you?" she asks my godson to my right.

"Yeah it's me Aunt Aurora," Harry replies. "How are you doing?" he asks my angel.

"I'm very well, thank you. Merlin, haven't you grown. Looking just like James I can see..." she says taking him in. "Except your eyes of course. No one can mistake Lily's eyes – so vibrant," she points out smiling. I look over Harry's head to see Severus sadden at Aurora's words. He did truly loose his sister that dreadful night. As if feeling my eyes on him he looks up to meet my gaze. I see a flash of pain in his eyes before his stone mask went back up. I smile sadly in understanding.

"Albus, Minerva, Severus, Arthur and Molly Weasley, their children Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Harry – of course – Hermione Granger, my cousin Nym–"

"SIRIUS!" Nymphadora yells.

"–phadora Tonks, Remus and the Cullen's – Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper," I introduce.

"It's a pleasure to see you all; for some people, again," my wife greets everyone warmly. "Sirius, why don't you show everyone the rest of the house. We'll still be here when you get back," she tells me with a wink while lifting her arms to include our daughter too. I nod and guide everyone out.

"R.A.B..." I hear Ron note quietly to himself in front of me, "Whose R.A.B?" he asks half facing the last room up hear and half facing me.

"That would be my brother's room, Regulus Arcturcus Black – hence it saying R.A.B," I reply. "But we aren't going in there so off you go, down to the second floor," I tell them.

Watching them all descend down the staircase I notice Severus staring at my brother's room intensely.

"Padfoot, you coming?" Moony asks. I turn my head to face him and then back to Severus.

"Erm, yeah, I'll be down in a bit," I say trying to figure the man I thought I hated.

Moony smiles sadly and nods in understanding. I see Albus and Minerva glance at each other and share a knowing look and smile forlornly. "We'll see you soon, Sirius," Moony tells me and I only incline my head showing I've heard him.

Slowly I make my way towards the sorrowful man across the hall. "What do you want Black?" Severus asks no bitterness present in his tone.

I pause to consider my answer before speaking, "I've figured it out. But only because I know exactly what it feels like, Severus," I respond, stopping just a few feet from him. He stiffens at the revelation, is gaze on the door breaking and turning to face me.

"I don't know what–" he begins to deny.

"I just have three questions that I need answering," I state. He stops to consider it but then agrees silently. "Was my brother a Death Eater?" I ask my first question.

"That as good as asking if I'm a Death Eater Black," Severus chuckles without humour, "He only took the mark to spy on the Dark Lord. He was on to something that no one else knew about and I believe he succeeded in his findings, despite the prove." He tells me.

Reggie was never a Death Eater... but I treated him like he was one. No wonder Kreacher loved the lad so much. "Okay. Do you know why he disappeared?" I ask my second question carefully.

"Yes," he replies simply. I must have given him a look that says 'Well? Why did he then?' because he continues answering. "He left to keep everyone he loved safe for when he put his plan into action. That was not long before your… daughter… disappeared," he explains while mentioning my daughter with caution. 'To keep everyone safe'... what the hell did my brother know?

There is a long silence before Severus speaks, "You had one more question I believe," he states.

"Yes, erm, were you two happy… together?" I ask vigilantly, watching his reaction.

Several emotions flash in his eyes, "Yes..." he answers quietly. "He meant to me like how Aurora meant to you," he replies full of emotion and mentions my relationship to make sure I understood.

"Would you like to see his room Severus?" I ask cautiously. How I see it he has the most right to look in there.

His head snaps up at my offer, "Really? Can I… Sirius?" he asks in disbelieve. Oh Merlin... I have never seen or heard Severus sound so vulnerable before. Has he always been like this? Perhaps this is why he and Lily were so close too – she knew the real Severus and understood him. And holy..! He referred to me by my first name.

"That's why I offered. You can go in if you want to," I say. Who would have ever betted on the day Sirius Black and Severus Snape could be more than civil to each other. Exactly – no one would.

He little by little made his way to Reggie's bedroom door, takes a calming breath and twists the doorknob to open the door. I haven't been in this room since I was eleven years old. I step into the room behind him as well to see it is decorated with greens and silver. Severus just staggered over to the bed – which has the Black family crest on the headboard – and lowers himself to his knees in front of it, resting his head on the covers.

I walk past him and to the far wall in my brother's room. I have a sense of déjà vu wash over me as I see a collection of what appears to be photographs and small portraits. I look closer at one of a young man and figure out it's one of Reggie. He's notices me there and gives me a hesitant smile.

I figure I should call Severus over now, I clear my throat and speak.

"Severus, you might like to come over here," I call over to him. He looks up from having his head in his arms and warily makes his way over.

When he sees what I'm talking back he chokes back a sob, obviously not caring that I'm seeing him looking so unravelled right now. "Reg… I've missed seeing and talking to you so much," Severus confesses to the man in on the wall.

Reggie is about to reply but stops himself to glance between me and Severus.

"He knows, Reg, about us and the spying. He figured half of it out for himself, though I hate to admit it." Severus says answering Reggie's unspoken question.

"I'm so sorry, to both of you. For hiding who I really am from you, Sirius, and for having to leave you, Sev, even if it was to keep you safe. Those are the two most difficult decisions that I have ever made in my entire life," Reggie says grimly.

"We'll catch up some other time Reggie. Right now I'm going to leave you two here to talk for as long as you need," I say.

"Thank you, brother, and yes we shall catch up soon," he replies thankfully.

I exit my brother's bedroom and close the door behind me, leaving Severus to talk to him alone. I pause in step as I'm heading towards the stairs. I must be having a mid-life crisis – it's the only excuse I have for how I'm treating Severus. Continuing my way down the staircase to the second level I see everyone there waiting for me.

"Ah Sirius, my boy, everything alright?" Albus asks.

"Yep. Everything's...fine," I answer.

"That's all well and good then. I say, where is Severus at the moment Sirius?" he asks me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh… Severus? Well he's up there still and–" I cut myself off. "–does anyone else notice that bloody damn twinkle in his eye?" I question pointing at Albus. I'm clearly trying to change the subject here.

"You notice that too?! Oh that's a relief; I thought I was going crazy seeing that," Harry speaks up rubbing his hand on the back of his head. Thank you Harry, for going along with what I said! All Albus does is chuckle at both of our outbursts.

"So everyone, many of you may enjoy this next room. I'm just wondering if it looks any better than I remember it," I announce, "Oh, and Hermione. Push up on the bottom of your jaw to keep it intact please," I add with a wink, earning myself some laughs. Bless her, she looks all confused now.

I swing open the double doors that hid the room from view, "Behold, the Black Family Library." I say dramatically. Everyone is gazing around in awe at the incredible size of the book sanctuary. I can see immediately that all of the shelves have been replaced and a cosy seating area has been created in front of the fire with a sofa, couches and a huge rug.

"How many books are in here, Sirius?" Carlisle asks curiously.

"To be perfectly honest I do not know the answer to that one myself, sorry. I'll have to find out that one," I reply to the Cullen Family head.

"So how is–"

"–the jaw Hermione?" Fred and George ask Hermione together.

"It is perfectly intact thank you very much," she replies slightly irritated, probably my own doing too. I look on in amusement.

"Getting all of these books must have cost a fortune," Moony says, obviously in his element – the bookworm he is.

"Hermione, Moony, who both can read as many books in here as you'd like. But Hermione, only ones suitable for you," I offer them. They both smile and nod their thanks to me. "Come one everyone. I really want to show you what's on the first floor," I tell them walking out the library.

On the first floor holds the drawing room which is home to the Black Family tree tapestry – even if half of it is burnt, you can still see the names. Opening the door I freeze when I look around.

"Sirius, you okay?" my Godson asks me from behind.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" I ask shaking myself out of it mentally.

"Well, you froze in the doorway so, yeah," Harry replies.

"Is this the Black Family tree tapestry, Sirius?" Nymphadora asks me peering in.

"Yes it is. The _whole _Black family," I answer, stressing the word 'whole' a bit.

"But I thought that–" she begins to say looking at the wall. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed happily, "I'm on the wall, look! See? There I am!" she jumps up and down pointing to her picture along the tree.

"I see it Nymphadora..." she's so happy, she didn't even glare when I used her full name. "...My picture has also been restored, along with Alphard Black, Andromeda Tonks née Black, Marius Black, Phineas Black, Cedrella Weasley née Black, Isla Hitchens née Black and Eduardus Black." I recall.

"Why were so many disowned from the family?" Esmé asks.

"Let's see, Andromeda and Isla for marrying Muggleborn wizards; Cedrella for marrying a 'blood traitor' – horrible term; Marius for just being a squib – poor thing; me, well, for several reasons really: Being sorted into Gryffindor, not liking the sound of blood purity but what was the icing on the cake was me running away to the Potter's household; Alphard for helping me out when I ran away; Phineas for supporting Muggle rights; and Eduardus, I honestly do not know that one...don't think anyone does to be honest." I finish explaining the facts.

"But that's wrong and it doesn't make sense," she protests.

"Just how some pure-blooded families are, Esmé," I say with a shrug.

"So we're related to a Marauder?" The redhead twins ask collectively. I raise my eyebrows in amusement. "Wicked!" They say together.

"Where do you think you got the pranking streak from?" I say smugly.

"Should we all go down the living room?" Albus suggests.

"Sure, just head towards the front door then turn left." I direct.

I am the last to leave the room and I stop just outside the door, allowing everyone to go ahead down there. I look towards the stairs leading up towards the top of the house where Severus still currently is, briefly curious as to what's being said between them. Well I hope my brother doesn't keep us all waiting for long – we have matters that were raised today at Gringotts to discuss together with everyone.

**•~Unknown~•**

At the same time somewhere in Great Britain, in a hidden and protected underground building among the dense forests, a tall cloaked man pours three droplets of blood and two strands of hair into a cauldron below. Within the cauldron holds a cloudy but shimmering liquid.

This potion reveals if the owner of the blood and hair that is added to it is alive or not. If the liquid turns black, they are deceased but if it turns white, they are alive. The potion is obviously highly illegal.

The man watches on in triumph as the potion turns white. An evil grin forms on his lips and a dark chuckle escapes them, "Did you really think that you could hide from my master?" He asks coldly as a name rises from the cauldron revealing the name of the person in question.

Annabelle Aurora Swan née Black floats into the air like smoke.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you like about this chapter?

Surprised with Severus' lover?

Who's the mystery person? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments for Reviews from Chapter Four:**

**- AnnaRibas - **Thank you for loving it!

**- littletigery - **Here we go, the chapter is here ;) And thanks, I hope it continues to be.

**- missedwarddawn - **Thank you so much for this review. My is inspired by my readers so I am grateful for that.

**- Ishiguro Ayumu - **Liking the sound of the extendable ears idea. :)

**- Alice Gone Madd - **So you would like to see Annie have a Phoenix - which is red, all shades and blue and black - to bond with her? Sounds good :D I also like the Alicorn thought too!

**- Carla Mikaelson - **I managed to get a chapter up before I leave! xD Thank you too.

**- Gemini18 ****- **Thanks and yes Sirius will see Annie soon but he won't recognise that it's her quite yet.

**- marieisahale - **Thank you! I relieved that you liked that with Carlisle and Edward, wasn't to sure about it.

**- Burbam and whatnot - **Thanks, means a lot.

* * *

_Thank you all my faithful readers! Hope you liked it! NEXT UPDATE WILL BE AT 130+ REVIEWS._

* * *

_**Please**** review...**_


	7. Guest Review Comments

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**REVIEW COMMENTS**

Hello my faithful readers! Sorry this isn't an update - I can't write thousands of words this fast!

I have a couple of comments to make now on some of the Guest reviews that I've received recently; just a shame I couldn't PM them all about it, would have been a little easier for me. But because I cannot I'll have to comment about them here.

It appears that I had quite a few Edward/Bella pairing fans read my story in one go and are demanding that they are paired in my story. Firstly to those who have been saying that Annie and Edward are "soul mates", I put an A/N up ages ago on one of my later chapters saying that I've edited the soul mates part out and replaced it with Annie just falling in love with Edward. The more votes that I began to get requesting Annie pairing with someone other than Edward made me sit back and think "This is a Xover fanfic, I should write a Xover pairing...it'd only make sense." Also the way I wrote Chapter Four, was it? Well the way I wrote that one has allowed me to go either way with who Annie is paired with.

Secondly, I'm slightly confused about one of the reviews that said the reader was 'insulted Canada wasn't on the list'. If you have an account could you please PM me about this, I don't understand how I've insulted you, but I'm sorry if I have.

Lastly, I'm a little hurt that people won't continue to read my story if I don't pair Annie and Edward together in the end even though my reviews are telling me that my story is good enough to enjoy reading it. But in the end I'm just going to have to live with the fact that no one can please everyone.

_I like constructive criticism but not so much if it's going to take my plot in a completely different direction than I have in mind._

* * *

_Thank you everyone for your support - love you all! Looking forward to hearing from you all again soon!_

_sian'olivia_


	8. Chapter 6: Letters

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Song lyrics to 'Been Here All Along' belong to Miley Cyrus, even if they were edited to fit my story.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your follows/favourites/reviews, I just loved seeing the constant emails sent to me from this story - they mean so much! Here's Chapter Six.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 6 - Letters**

**•~Third Person~•**

Everyone is sitting in the living room in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, waiting patiently as those who have received letters that were passed on from Annabelle – unknown to them - to finish reading them.

Sirius had entered the room lot long after everyone else and Severus presented himself a mere thirty minutes later. Now Sirius, Severus and Remus all sit on their own comfy arm chairs opening their letters and begin to read them quietly to themselves. Neither of the three was providing any clue as to what news is held within each letter.

******•~Remus~•**  


_Dear Mr. Remus John Lupin,_

_First of all, how are you? You seem to be coping really well with every full moon at the moment. I know how much it drains you every time you transform and I understand how painful it can be...I also have a friend who's a werewolf. But I also know – I hope I'm correct in assuming - that if you had the opportunity to do so, you would want a cure for your curse. _

_Well, Remus, this is the opportunity I can give you. I mentioned my friend just now; she is no longer a slave to the moon every month. The cure was successful! I swear on my magic and soul that all that what I'm telling you now is the whole truth._

_This cure I talk of is very ancient magic that I have come across which is safe, light and legal. There is one side-effect though: it will destroy the curse but not the wolf. This means that if you decide to take upon my offer to you, your wolf will become your animagus form which you can shift into pain free and on will. Also you will be unable to infect anyone once the transition is complete._

_I know this must sound like a miracle to you and a dream but you'll have to trust me that it really works. If you consider it I can bring my friend along; you will be able to scent her wolf form even if it's her animagus._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_A. A. S. B._

_P.S: Just tell your owl my initials; it will find me._

******•~Sirius~•**

_Dear Sirius, my brother,_

_There is so much I want to tell you but I only have so much parchment with me to work with. By the time you're reading this I will probably be dead._

_Firstly I want to say how sorry I am – truly I am – for showing you the part of me that has always been a mask, but I had to do it to help save so many lives including your own. If this hasn't convinced you yet then how about this: the day I was underneath that Sorting Hat in the Great Hall, do you know what it told me inside my head that I still remember word-for-word to this very day? It said: 'Mr. Black, you have got more bravery and courage for what you will end up doing in the future than the sly and cunningness needed to succeed in your task. You would fare well in both Slytherin and Gryffindor.'_

_So you see, I chose the house of the snakes to protect those who I cared for because to succeed I need resources and money only our family could provide for me._

_I have no right to but I must ask of this one favour – I don't even know if you know this yet...Please look after Severus for me. I understand that you had a strong dislike towards him – you may still do. But I love him. With all my heart and it tore me apart and shattered my heart to be forced to leave him. I came down to the choice of doing what was right and what was easy. I chose what was right. Severus may seem like a tough, unemotional man, but he isn't. He is struggling on the inside and he will fall head first into deep depression without someone to guide him on the right path._

_This is all I have time and enough parchment for Sirius, so I bid you farewell. You are the best older brother and younger brother could have asked for: strong-willed and a mind for doing what's right no matter the consequence they invoke. I love you, bro and I'll miss you._

_So long Sirius; this is not goodbye,_

_Reggie._

_P.S: You will be happy again, I can promise you that._

******•~Severus~•**  


_Dear Sev, my love,_

_I cannot begin to put into words to explain just how much I love you. The day I left you was the hardest day of my life. But I would still be there in your arms if I had another way to complete what I had to do. Even though it's no excuse I left to protect you; allow you to live on. _

_In the end it came down to choosing between what was easy and what was right. You and I are more alike than we both thought. I realised that if the situation was reversed you would have chosen what was right to keep you loved ones safe._

_I also chose to do the right thing...I'm so, so sorry._

_By the time you are reading this – because you _will _survive – I will most likely be dead if I have succeeded. _

_You hold my heart and soul Sev; you always had since the moment I first laid eyes on you. In return I hope, truly that I hold yours too._

_Goodbye, my love; stay safe,_

_Reg...your Stallion in the Black night._

_P.S: Give up your spying, please, there are people much closer to home than you think who can gain information without even being in the Dark Lord's presence. Trust me._

******•~Annie~•**  


I'm hiding up in my room getting some peace and quiet away from everyone. Whenever I feel stressed I always come up here to relax – to calm down. So here I am perched on the wide ledge of my bay window with my prized phoenix inspired acoustic guitar resting on my lap and sheets of unfinished music are scattered around me.

Ever since I was little I have loved music: singing, playing, dancing to it, even writing on occasions. My friends say that I'm really good, that I could become famous through it. But music is just my hobby – a way to express how I feel through lyrics and a melody.

Normally I play a song that I really like and just change it round a bit to tell the story that I want to say to people. I, along with Sapphire Shadows and Untouchables, have on occasion performed within Salem Institute at Yule Balls', anniversaries of memorable people or just for a party celebration. We have a lot of fun doing them so we continue every year.

So I'm here in my room plucking at my guitar strings, allowing the soft music to fill the air around me. Peering out of my window I can see Layla basking in the sun taking in the heat. Across my room, close to the corner, Katerina is sleeping soundly on her perch after returning from a trip to England for me.

I'm missing my family back home in England so much but I know I'll be seeing them again soon. This keeps me going majority of the time; that and my friends and family here.

Without realising, from me thinking of everyone from overseas, my music changes into the chords and strumming of _Been Here All Along_, with me singing every now and then, tweaking the lyrics as I go along to suit my situation

"_Sunrise and I lift up my head, and I'm smiling at the pictures surrounding my bed."_ I gaze around my room from one picture or photo to the next. There are so many of them and they range from my baby years right through to now. Also I have many which include all of my family and friends – and I mean all of them – from when they were younger right through to now.

"_And I can't wait 'til I see you again; and we'll both say 'Remember when we went out and soared through the sky' and you hugged me real close – I felt so alive."_ My Daddy used to take me out flying all the time when I was younger. As soon as I could stand up on my own he took us to the sky together. We were in our element. I get the thrill of flying from my Daddy because, just like him, I'm a chaser on our Quidditch team in school. The sights and views he had shown me are still breathtaking when I look back on the memories.

"_I'm still there for thee, wherever there might be; because an ocean lies between us, I'll send the letters across the sea."_ No matter how great the distance, nothing and no one can keep me from those I love and want to protect. They may not know that I'm helping them out right now but they will...and hopefully soon.

"_I believe that you are listening to my song."_ I don't know why but I always believe that all magic is connected to each other –and on a very big scale range difference. So my magic would in my theory be tied to my Daddy's magic, due to our blood and how much we bonded with each other. So I like to think that because emotions play an important role in our magic, my Daddy can feel what I'm pouring into my songs.

"_Counting on the day I see you running out to say 'I missed you, I missed you,'" _I'm always dreaming of when this kind of moment will arrive in my life. I envision this happening with Daddy and Harry the most.

"_You're with me, 'coz I'm with thee. I've been here all along...we've been here all along." _It's the truth.

******•~Remus~•**  


I took a few deep breaths, blinking slowly. Everything I have could ever hope for is coming true. I wouldn't have to suffer every full moon. Even with the Wolfsbane Potion, turning into a werewolf every month or so still hurt me. And maybe, just maybe, the Wizarding world will be able to get over its prejudices against me. Whoever this person who wrote this letter is they claim to have cured their friend successfully and I don't know why but I believe that they are telling the truth. Furthermore this mystery writer/miracle worker swore an oath on their magic and soul that it is not a trick.

"Moony?" I hear Padfoot call, waving his hand in front of my face. "Moony? You okay? What did the letter say?" he asks with concern.

I look up slowly and scan the room, registering all the worried faces as I go. Taking a deep breath, my eyes rest on the huge rug on the floor. "This person has found a cure for Lycanthropy" I say quietly.

"They've what?" Padfoot asked, almost shouting from the shock.

"The person who left me this letter has found a cure for being a werewolf," I say a little louder for everyone to hear.

Several people in the room gasped with absolute shock – others amazement – at the possibility of there being a real cure my life-dominating curse. I couldn't believe my luck either.

"May I read the letter, my boy?" Albus asks me, holding his hand out for the piece of parchment in my hand. I didn't respond; only lift my arm up for him to take the letter from me himself. He remains silent as he reads over the letter.

"It seems that this person has solved the thought to be impossible. If this is an honest letter then someone has already been cured of Lycanthropy and if I must so say myself, these side-effects aren't a bad thing," Albus informs everyone.

"How is this possible? You mentioned side-effects?" Severus asks from after a long while of staying silent from his letter.

"This person has sworn an oath on their magic and soul that it works and has proof because of their friend who has already, supposedly, been cured of her werewolf curse. They say that it is 'ancient magic' which is 'safe, light and legal.' The side-effect is that he'll still have the wolf within him but it will not be cursed – so he cannot infect anyone – but instead will become his animagus form instead, where he can shift into anytime he would like to, pain-free. My guess would be that if a werewolf already has an animagus form, their wolf would become their second form as an original animagus represents the creature of your soul." He finishes explaining to a room full of stunned expressions.

"Was the letter signed, Professor?" Hermione asks Albus.

He scans to the bottom of the parchment, "Yes, it is: 'A. A. S. B'. Does it mean anything to anyone?" he asks looking around; a murmur of 'No's' sounding out. "Alright, since there is nothing else to discuss, off to bed everyone." Albus handed my letter back and I went upstairs to sleep on today's events.

******•~Severus~•**  


I already knew most of the contents of Reg's letter from our lengthy conversation earlier on with his portrait in his old room with permission from Black. I miss him so much; only Black knows of my lover's identity. But he has asked me to give up my spying position as well, saying that I would be safer just staying at the school. He may just have a point though...as he always did.

"Severus, my boy, anything from your letter that needs to be shared her with everyone?" Albus asks turning to where I'm seated on an armchair, snapping me from my thoughts, having not moved when everyone else had. That old man is to nosey for his own good. Didn't he hear what was said about the letter at Gringotts?

"No," I reply flatly.

"Yes I'm quite sure," I sneer. My eyes flicker to Black who's also still downstairs, "It is a private letter." I explain further. He must have understood because Black steps in.

"Albus, just leave Severus be." He tells him.

"It appears that you two have come to some sort of understanding in the past couple of weeks," Albus comments, changing the subject.

"More shocking things have happened," I say sarcastically; there's only so much I can endure with this wizard before I begin to lose my patience with him.

Black smirked, "Yeah that's true," he agrees in thought.

"For instance, I'm retiring from spying," I announce casually, catching them both unaware. I couldn't just ignore Reg's wishes.

"What?" Albus splutters out losing his composure. His display of shock is highly entertaining.

"Had enough of seeing old snakehead's minions or was it a last request?" Black asks not at all bothered by my decision, not that I would care if he was.

"Bit of both actually," I reply with a smirk relaxing back into my seat, raising my right leg to rest across my left thigh.

"You can't do that Severus," Albus tells me.

"And why, pray tell, can't I old man?" I ask, my voice turning quickly sullen.

"Your duty–" He began.

"–is as a Professor and Head of House at Hogwarts. Nothing more and you know it," I state cutting him off. "I'll also be better use influencing my students from my house to not turn out like their parents and family as a known spy for the Light than I would if I'm pretending to be a death eater." I explain rather convincingly.

"Albus you can't make him, you know that. We will be fine without him answering to the death servants' every beck and call," Black says. It's going to be really strange for a long time to have him defending my words.

Albus sits there in thought for a while before eventually replying, "Very well, my boy," he sighs. "I'll look forward to seeing you more relaxed in public from now on," he mentions, looking on the brighter side of the situation. I may think knowing the dark arts is extremely beneficial doesn't mean I particularly enjoy going around acting like a miserable and secretive git – a bat in the dungeons, as the students would say.

"It's time for me to retire to my rooms for the night," I stand up from the chair, "Albus, Black," I address with a nod before existing the living area.

******•~Sirius~•**  


It is early hours in the morning and everyone's in bed asleep, apart from the Cullen's who are in the Library. I can't sleep – keep having nightmares of Azkaban or of losing my baby girl - so I've decided to go down to the kitchen and grab some food. Stepping into the room though my jaw nearly unhinged and dropped to the floor. Never before have I seen such a magnificent design in my life – it looked remarkable. Just as I'm about to drawl over the sight of the kitchen I notice a letter perched up on the table addressed to me.

Picking it up curiously I tear it open, pausing briefly wondering why I didn't perform any spells on it first to check for curses. I pull out the parchment from its casing, unfolding it and bean to read:

_Dear Lord Sirius Orion Black (Don't let the title go to your head now),_

_Obvious as it may, I'm guessing that by reading this you have seem and checked out the rest of the house. I hope you have enjoyed seeing what my friends and I have done to your home. I took the liberty of destroying all of the dark artefacts that we could locate within your home – as well as you mother's portrait even though she was quite entertaining._

_If you haven't guessed already, this is your 'surprise' that you were given at Gringotts yesterday. I thought since you have been locked away in a small cell within the walls of Azkaban for the past twelve years that you would have appreciated somewhere light and open to live._

_One last thing before I leave you to your thoughts. I have enclosed tickets to the Quidditch World Cup for you, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Neville. They are for the Lordship box in your name – higher than the ministry boxes. Enjoy the game!_

_A.A.S.B_

I stare at the letter in disbelief. The very person who has found a cure for Moony is the same as the one who has fixed up my home and given us all the best Quidditch World Cup tickets with the best seats out there! Merlin I need a drink...

******•~Annie~•**  


_**~Are you okay Annie?~ **_Layla asks slithering over to me from where I'm lying on my rug in front of the fire.

_**~Yes I'm alright Layla, the last few days has just taken a lot out of me that's all.~ **_I answer tiredly.

_**~That was extremely selfless what you did for Adalynn you know, and possibly Remus too.~ **_the serpent told me. You see I decided to return to Gringotts later the same night after returning from Hogwarts to have the Hufflepuff cup withdrawn from Vault #6, opting to bring it home with the other two Founder relics. I had a theory come to mind while thinking about what Helga spoke of revolving the cup's magical abilities. It is ancient _light_ magic that she spoke and somehow, it made me think of Adalynn and her werewolf troubles at every full moon. That's when I thought of it: Lycanthropy is a dark curse. Only light magic would be able to cure her and I have something in my possession which is just that and it works like a healing miracle.

After bringing home the cup I pulled Adalynn to one side and spoke to her about the possibility of her 'furry problem' being cured at last. She had burst into tears immediately, thanking me over and over. We tested my theory later the same night...it was a success! The only side-effect – which she is still really happy about – was that her wolf became a second animagus form for her.

Soon after our medical breakthrough, Remus propped up while in thought. I found myself in Gringotts again the following day – very, very early – with a letter to add to what I planned on giving him in the first place, explaining about his chance to rid of the curse he has been forced to live with since a young child and also mentioning the side-effect along with it as well as Adalynn (my 'friend') having already been cured.

_**~I know; I just want to help where and when I can if I have the power to do so.~ **_I sigh.

_**~That is you through and through Annie.~ **_Layla chuckled with a soft hiss.

I laugh, _**~Thanks Layla. But knowing how the world works I'm afraid that will come and bite me on the butt.~ **_I say, and it will likely so happen too.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you like about this chapter?

How did you like Sirius, Severus, and Remus' letters? Let me know.

Like the werewolf cure? Severus quitting his being a spy?

* * *

**Comments for Reviews from Chapter Five****:**

**- Guest - **The idea you mentioned about Salem's Welcoming Feast performance, I've got permission from the author of that story to use her idea but make it my own of course.

**- Amy McGee - **Thank you for the reassurance that you'll continue to read no matter what :D

**- AnnaRibas - **Thank you so much!

**- Alice Gone Madd - **As soon as I read your review I though immediately of Saphria from Eragon - love that dragon! But I won't make it too similar if I do use the idea though but will keep it sounding magical. Thanks :D And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm dragging out when Annie will see Sirius but I'm planning for that to occur in the next chapter, when I get round to writing it.

**- marieisahale - **I won't listen to those ones, thank you! :)

**- Cosmos89 - **I'm happy you do, thank you.

**- littletigery -** Thank you for reviewing and loving the story. Now, moving on, yes I do have a plan for Reg to go back but I'm trying to find a realistic way about it, because he cannot just walk up to Sev, tap him on the shoulder and go "Hi! I'm back from the dead!" He'll end up punched or hexed ;) But I like the idea too of Sev making Reg take a truth serum or something as well.

**- Just-a-girl - **Thank you very much :D I'm liking that idea too!

**- AbbeySalvatore - **With Q8, Sirius doesn't know about Salem or anything and he wont recognise her because she's a metamorphus (sorry about the spelling). I do, however, like how she could reveal herself to her father in his hide out for when he needs time to think. Furthermore a kidnapping I was considering or something terrible like that - but of course not going into detail above a T rating. Thank you so much for the lengthy review! :D

**- Meg Luna Lovegood Carstairs - **Ahaa! Loved the jingle ;) Thanks!

* * *

_Thank you all my faithful readers - Hope you liked it! NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE MIDDLE OF SEPTEMBER WITH 165+ REVIEWS._

* * *

_**Please**** review...**_


	9. Chapter 7: Dreams

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Song lyrics to 'Wake Me Up' belong to Avicii and song lyrics to 'Been Here All Along' belong to Miley Cyrus, even if they were edited to fit my story.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for all of your follows/favourites/reviews for the previous chapter. Quotes taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire; here's Chapter Seven.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. Never Too Far Away .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 7 - Dreams**

**•~Third Person~•**

At the very end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shines through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. An old man - Frank - edges closer and closer, he is able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond.

The fire, he can now see, has been lit in the grate. This surprises him. Then he stops moving and listens intently, for a man's voice speaks within the room.

"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."

"Later," says a second voice. This too belongs to a man - but it is strangely high-pitch, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice makes the sparse hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Move me closer to the fire, Barty."

Frank turns his right ear toward the door, the better to hear. Frank catches a glimpse of a tall but lanky man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place - the dull scraping noise of it breaks the stillness of the air surrounding, as the man drags it across the floor. Then he goes out of sight again.

"Where is Nagini?" says the cold voice.

"She set out to explore the house and grounds outside, My Lord; she will be returning soon,"

"I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly." says the second voice.

Brow furrows, Frank inclines his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. There is a pause, and then the man calls Barty speaks again.

"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."

He has just heard the word "Quidditch," - that isn't a word at all. What are these people talking about?

"At this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities.

They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait."

Frank has distinctly heard the words "Ministry of Magic," "wizards," and "Muggles." Plainly, each of these expressions means something secret, and Frank can think of only two sorts of people who will speak in code: spies and criminals.

"Your Lordship is still just as determined, then?" Barty says, evilly.

"Certainly I am determined, Barty." There is a note of menace in the cold voice now.

A slight pause follows - and the Barty speaks.

"It cannot be done without Harry Potter, correct, My Lord,"

Another pause, more protracted, and then-

"Without Harry Potter?" breaths the second voice softly. "Not ideally...

Laying hands on Harry Potter will be slightly difficult; he is so well protected."

For a few seconds, Frank can hear nothing but the fire crackling from inside the room. The second man speaks once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss.

"I know you are curious as to why I have to use the boy and the boy alone, but I have my reasons. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan that I have thought thoroughly of will be effective."

He is dangerous - a madman. And he is planning murder by the clues all pieced together - this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he is - is in danger.

Frank knows what he must do. Now, if ever, is the time to go to the police. He will creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village...but the cold voice is speaking again, and Frank remains where he is, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might.

"My faithful servant, you are to go to Hogwarts as we've discussed...Harry Potter is as good as mine. It is decided. There will be no more argument-

Now, Lucius, what news do you bring me? I hope you don't disappoint," the second man address to yet another man from within the room.

There's another man in their? Frank shifts slightly to try and see more into the room, when a tall man with long white blonde hair, strides into view.

"Indeed, My Lord. Very good news it is too," the man who is called Lucius says, gleefully, which is unsettling.

"Well? Out with it, don't keep me waiting,"

"I brewed the potion, My Lord, and the results were _very _successful," Frank is confused as to what both could possibly be talking about; he heard the word "potion". These men are barking mad.

"So, the girl is alive after all," the second voice says with followed with a dark chuckle.

"Indeed it is, My-" Lucius is cut off.

"But quiet...I think I hear Nagini..." Nagini? The old man wonders just who that is.

And the second man's voice changes. He starts making noises such as Frank has never heard before; he is hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure.

And then Frank hears movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turns to look, and finds himself paralyzed with fright.

Something is slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it draws nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realizes with a thrill of terror that it is a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long. Horrified, transfixed, Frank stares as its undulating body cuts a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer- What is he to do? The only means of escape is into the room where the three men sat plotting murder, yet if he stays where he is the snake will surely kill him-

But before he has made his decision, the snake is level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it is passing; it is following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail vanishes through the gap.

There is sweat on Frank's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick is trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice is continuing to hiss, and Frank is visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea...This man can talk to snakes.

As he stands there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switches abruptly to English again.

"Nagini has interesting news, Barty, Lucius," it says.

"Indeed, My Lord?" says Barty.

"Indeed, yes," says the voice, "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

Frank doesn't have a chance to hide himself. There are footsteps and then the door of the room is flung wide open.

A tall, lanky man with straw coloured hair, a pointed nose, and brown, watery eyes stands before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face.

"Invite him inside, Barty. Where are your manners?"

The cold voice is coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but Frank can't see the speaker. The snake, on the other hand, is curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog.

Barty beckons Frank into the room. Though still deeply shaken, Frank takes a firmer grip on his walking stick and limps over the threshold.

Frank stares at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seems to be even smaller than his servants, for Frank can't even see the back of his head.

"You heard everything, Muggle?" says the cold voice.

"What's that you're calling me?" says Frank defiantly.

"I am calling you a Muggle," says the voice coolly.

"All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You're planning murder! And I'll tell you this too," He adds, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back -"

"You have no wife," says the cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here.

You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows...he always knows..."

"Is that right?" says Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"

"But I am not a man, Muggle," says the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. However...why not? I will face you...Barty, come turn my chair around."

The darker haired man walks forward and begins to turn the chair. The snake lifts its ugly triangular head and hisses slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug.

And then the chair is facing Frank, and he sees what is sitting in it. His walking stick falls to the floor with a clatter. He opens his mouth and lets out a scream. He is screaming so loudly that he never hears the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raises a wand. There is a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumples. He is dead before he hits the floor.

Two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter wakes with a start.

******•~Harry~•**

"No!" I wake up yelling, shooting up from where I am laying. My breathing is coming and going in gasps and my heart is beating rapidly, feeling as if it's threatening to escape my chest.

"Thank Merlin; it was just a dream," I mutter to myself. I raise my hand to my forehead where my now-burning scar is. Wincing in pain at the contact, I can feel something warm trickling down from it and realise that it is blood. It's never been this bad, I thought while staring at the bright red liquid that coated my fingertips.

Retrieving my wand, I point it at my hand. "_Evanesco_" the blood vanishes immediately. It's getting lighter outside now, must be early morning, I thought. Being a little bit pointless to try to get back to sleep now, not that I can anyway, I take the time available to me to glance around my room. The blues and silver reminds me of Quidditch, which is brilliant. I have this _huge _bed as well as various furnishings and also, my favourite, a complete computer system.

Hopping out of my bed I walk over to pick up my new guitar from its resting place on the other side of my room. Whoever got me this must be a seer because no one knew that I loved music let alone know how to play. I had started off by just tapping out beats on different objects I could get hold of - rubber bands, drinking glasses and goblets, wooden containers - to create different sounds and humming along a tune as I went along. I soon developed this into just piecing lyrics to whatever melody I could come up with at the time. They are normally relating to my life; how hard I find it even though nobody else fully understands what I'm faced with everyday but all the same I never let it show.

But now, now I have this. I just can't help but feel that it is more of a personal gift from whoever gave it to me.

Resting the body of the guitar over my left thigh and the neck in my right hand, I get the chords ready and then I begin to strum out what I've been working on recently - allowing the music to flow around the room, singing lightly with the lyrics I have so far.

"_Feel my way through the darkness, guided by that singing heart_."

"_I can't tell when the journey will end_;"

"_They tell me I'm too young to understand_," Something's going on with Dumbledore and all the people who come and go from this house. I just know it has to be something that centres on Voldemort and the dreams I've been having - they're too vivid to be not real. Whenever I ask someone what's going on they just treat me as if I'm a child and say it's nothing to worry about. I haven't been a child for a while; I've been forced to grow up.

"_Wish that I could stay forever this young and not be afraid to close my eyes_."

"Harry?" I jump a mile at the sound of my name being called and I lift my line of sight in the direction from where the voice came from on the other side of the room.

******•~Sirius~•**

After sitting at the kitchen table for the past hour just reading back over the letter that was left here by 'A.A.S.B', I decide to head back to bed for a couple of hours before everyone else begin to rise.

What does make me wonder is if Reggie knew of this person as I suspect that he or she was the one to leave us all of these gifts and money. They just seem so much alike; how they word things and also sounding so knowing about events in life. It is obvious to me that Reggie was the sender of Severus' letter. If I had to guess I would say Reggie gave Severus the excuse he was searching for to stop spying for Dumbledore, but what I don't know.

"No!" A yell of terror pierces my ears. The pain in the cry makes me halt abruptly.

"Harry," I breathe out in horror. I dash towards the stairs and sprint up to the first floor where my Godson's bedroom is.

Reaching his door I see that it's been left open slightly, just enough to see his bed and peer around his room a little. I stop myself from pushing open his door and entering when I witness him walking towards his guitar in the corner. I never knew Harry could play; perhaps he's just begun learning to. But the note along with the gift said that he's always had a passion for music though so I'm not sure what to think.

My thoughts come to an end when the sound of a melody reaches my ears. Peering through the gap in the door towards the huge bed against the far end of the room, Harry I see has his guitar on his lap and is picking at the strings. Whatever he is playing it sounds really good.

"_Feel my way through the darkness, guided by a singing heart_."

"_I can't tell when the journey will end_;"

"_They tell me I'm too young to understand_," I knew keeping information from Harry would make him feel like this. Is it only me who can see that he isn't really a child but a young adult? Moony sees and treats him as an adult and I'd go as far to say that Severus does too. He deserves to know something that will influence his future if something is to happen. Harry doesn't take well to being sheltered by everyone. I should have told Harry what he wanted to know when he asked. From now on, I will.

"_Wish_ _that I could stay forever that young and not be afraid to close my eyes_." Is he referring to his nightmares? Are they that bad he always wakes up from them like he just did? Perhaps I should ask him what these dreams are about; it might help.

Opening Harry's door enough for me to fit through, I slip into the room. "Harry?" I call to him carefully. He visibly jumps at the sound of my voice and his head jerks up. "It's just me Harry." I announce with my hands up in the air, a sign that I mean no harm.

"Sorry Sirius, I didn't hear you." He replies in slight embarrassment.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have knocked before entering," I say. "This may be my home but this is your room and you deserve your own privacy," I add as he begins to protest.

"Thanks," he mumbles, a smile playing on his lips.

"Anytime kiddo," I say jokingly to loosen the tension in the air. Harry moves to put his guitar down, "That was really good you know. I never knew you could play or sing like that." I tell him, letting the praise be known in my voice.

Harry turns to face me, "You think so?" He asks with hopeful eyes.

"I know so. You put it together all yourself?" I ask curiously, walking over and sitting down beside him on his bed.

"Yes," he replies, hesitantly.

"Does anyone else know how good you are?"

He shakes his head, "No. You're apparently the second person to know about it."

My eyebrows furrow before shooting up in realisation, "The one who gave you the guitar. Any idea who they are?" I ask.

"Yes, they're the first to know apparently. And no, not a clue." He tells me. "Sirius?"

"Yep kiddo?"

"Do you think we could thank whoever this is in person instead of in a letter?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. It's a brilliant idea though. I'll send a letter to Ragnok later on today to ask if it's possible to do so. No harm in asking." I reply, some hope building with the thought of meeting the person who has helped us all so much.

"Okay thanks," he says sincerely.

"Now, onto more serious matters - no pun intended," I say with a wink.

"Okay..." He answers, swallowing nervously.

"The reason I first came up he was because I heard you yelling; was it a nightmare?" I ask, wording my question carefully.

Harry bows his head, finding the bed suddenly very interesting. After a moment of waiting patiently he sighs and nods his head.

"Want to talk about it? It may help. I'm not saying this could be the case but it may mean something, you know...it might not just be a dream Harry," I explain, hopefully convincing him to talk.

I watch on as he has an internal debate with himself as to whether or not talk to me about it. Of course I'll understand if he doesn't want to; that's okay. But I do hope he knows that he can talk to me about anything.

"I've, erm, started having these nightmares about a few months ago...while school was still going on," he starts. A few months? That's longer than I thought.

"So after you found out about..." I ask, trailing off at the end though.

Harry's nods, "Yes, after Pettigrew was caught."

"So you believe that they link back to Voldemort?" I ask, following his train of thought.

"No," he replies. "They are linked to Voldemort but..." He pauses.

"But what, Harry?"

"I've seen him," he whispers.

My eyes grew wide, "Wh-what do you mean Harry?".

"He's weak, but is growing stronger. He's getting two people to help him though - get back to full strength I mean," Harry explains, quickly.

Two people? He's seen some of his death eaters too?! "Who are they Harry? What are they doing for him?" I ask, just managing to stay calm.

"They're both male, those parts are fussy though, like I'm not allowed to know who they are. Erm...one has been given a task to ensure some kind of ritual can be completed," I begins, thinking hard about it.

"Do you think you can describe this man Harry?"

"Not much. He's about Moony's height but leaner..." That's not much to go on. It narrows the list down for potential suspects by some but not much. "...Oh! I did notice one thing about him - well two really," he adds, eyes lighting up some with remembrance.

"What are they kiddo?" I ask him.

"He has a Scottish accent when he spoke and he has an odd habit. He flicks his tongue out like a snake constantly-"

"-It can't be." I say in shock, cutting my Godson off. No, no, no. He's in Azkaban Prison in the cell that was near mine.

"Sirius?" Harry calls worriedly, "Who is it?" He asks with rising panic.

"There's only one person I know who does that, he's known for it. Barty Crouch Jr." I tell him quietly.

"He's supposed to be in prison isn't he?" Harry asks, piecing together my concerns. A nod of my head is my only reply.

"We'll need to tell Dumbledore and that won't we?" He asks me.

"Yes but only when I'm at the meeting later with..." I stop talking when look over at Harry and see his solemn expression. "...when we're at the meeting later." I correct myself.

His head shoots up, "I can go to the meeting?" He asks, shock evident in his voice.

"My house, my rules, kiddo. And considering that it's your news that we'll be announcing, you have every right to be there when it's told. See? Always a loophole" I tell him with a smirk.

"So you believe me? That it's not just a dream, I mean," he questions, wearily.

"No I don't think they're just dreams Harry," I say. "Are they always the same dream?"

"Yes and no. Yes because it's the same people and the same location - an abandoned home in a graveyard somewhere that I don't know. No because it's different conversations and information each time. I pieced together all that I know from that guy when I told you a few minutes ago," Harry explains.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure," he replies, coolly.

"What made you yell 'No'?"

"Oh...that," he pauses as he gulps on air, "He killed the Muggle housekeeper of the abandoned home," Harry answers, barely audio.

"You watched someone while someone gets... killed?" I repeat, shocked to the core. No one deserves to witness such a thing.

"Yeah; his snake told Voldemort that the man was standing outside the door," he replies simply. "It was the same flash of green that killed my mum. I remember him saying the words 'Avada Kedavra'." Merlin, he witnessed the killing curse again.

"You said there was a second man Harry; any clues to whom he is?" I ask, moving on with our little talk.

"No, he's always concealed behind the hood of his cloak. I only know one thing about what he's doing though. He has brewed a potion and it has revealed that someone who Voldemort has been after is alive still. What worries me is that Voldemort is really, really happy about it," he explains.

"I agree. It's never a good sign when that one's happy," I say. "So what were you playing before I interrupted you?" I ask, swiftly changing the subject.

"Oh, erm..." Harry scratches the back of his head nervously; a habit I've come to notice with him. "It just something I've been working on. The music's finished but I haven't found all of the lyrics for it yet, so yeah," he tells me, while fiddling with the bed sheets in front of him.

"It sounds good so far. Planning on showing everyone your secret talent or not?" I ask, teasingly.

"Merlin no! I don't want to be in the limelight for anything more than I already am." He replies firmly.

"Relax kiddo, I was only joking,"

"Good," he says, relaxing once more.

"I'm going to take my leave now. Would you be alright if I told Moony about your dreams before the meeting?" I ask.

"I guess you could. He would understand like you have," Harry replies, casually.

"Yeah that's Moony for you."

As I get off the bed I ruffle Harry's hair - the bird's nest it is - and then make my way to the door.

"Sirius?" Harry calls again.

"Yep kiddo?" I ask, turning to face the teenager.

"I, erm, did have one other dream. But it was just a voice; a female voice."

"What did she say in your dream?" I ask, intrigued.

"She wasn't talking...just singing,"

"Do you remember how the song went?" I prod.

"That's the strange thing. I know how to sing it as well as I do playing it," he confesses. Reaching over to fetch his guitar again, he begins replaying the song.

_"Sunrise and I lift up my head, and I'm smiling at the pictures surrounding my bed–_

"_And I can't wait 'til I see you again; and we'll both say 'Remember when we went out and soared through the sky' and you hugged me real close – I felt so alive– _

"_I'm still there for thee, wherever there might be; because an ocean lies between us, I'll send the letters across the sea–_

"_I believe that you are listening to my song–_

"_Counting on the day I see you running out to say 'I missed you, I missed you,'–_

"_You're with me, 'coz I'm with thee. I've been here all along...we've been here all along." _

The song comes to an end and the only words playing on my mind are: That song. I've heard it somewhere before - I can feel it.

******•~Annie~•**

"Good morning Mum," I say, walking into the sunroom and sitting on the sofa.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart," she greets back with a glowing smile. "How have things been?" She asks a moment later.

"They've been good. Had a vision an hour ago though,"

"What did you see this time Annie?" Her voice mixed with both caution and curiosity.

"I'm going to receive a letter tomorrow from Chief Goblin Ragnok Silverlance about a request that Harry and Dad put forward,"

"What request would that be?" She asks, a little surprised.

"They're wondering if they could meet the person who has gifted their money and assets to them, to thank me properly so to speak," I explain.

"That's quite reasonable. How are you thinking of responding?"

"I'm not sure. I think that Dad has figured out that A.A.S.B is the one who has given everyone the money and gifts, so if I were to go in person I'll need a title to match those initials." I say, thoughtfully.

"Your father wasn't a prankster for nothing, sweetheart. He has a built in system to piece together the hardest of clues," she relates with a chuckle, "You do realise though that the more you are involved with everyone back home, the more your father shall look into the situation," Mum questions.

"Yes I know, but I don't want to hide forever. Just for a while longer will be fine for me."

"As long as you do honey," she smiles. "Okay, so you have some titles that could replace your surname - the others names you can make up to match the other initials," Mum says in thought.

"Yes that's true. It'll have to be a well off family title otherwise they'll question where I got it all from," I say, thinking further into conjuring a plan.

"True. You can't forget that. Of course it helps a lot that you're a metamorphosis too." She adds. The ability can be a lifesaver at times.

"I think I will go - it gives me an excuse to go see everyone even though they will not know it's me," I decide.

"Didn't you say the Cullen's are with them all now?" Mum asks, wearily.

"Yes but that's all I know. I'm inclined to believe that they've all taken a mind protection potion or something so I'm unable receive any visions - important or not - that are based around their thoughts and decisions," I tell her with a shrug.

"How strong is your Legilimency?"

"Good enough to get through their barriers barely noticed but I'm not going to risk it. It'll take long enough that I would be detected," I explain.

"How about your Occlumency?" Mum continues.

"Pretty good. I could continuously keep Edward out of my head and he's a constant Legilimens. I always have them up though so I can't really tell until I receive a strong attack, so I'm just going to have to wait and see,"

"Just be careful. You know how dangerous it could be if someone gained access to your mind," she warns with concern evident in her voice.

"I will Mum, don't worry." I assure her, smiling.

"I just don't know if I'm prepared for all of the attention when Reggie, James, Lily, you and I are made public. We all know the time will come eventually and I have a feeling that we won't be waiting for a long time either," Mum says with worry.

Getting up from my seat I go and sit next to my mum, "There's not really much we can do to prepare us. All we can do is hope that it's on good terms," I say, giving her a hug.

"I know darling, me too," she tells me, returning my hug.

**•~Sirius~•**

I set my quill down beside the piece of parchment as I read back the letter to myself that I'm preparing to send to Ragnok in a moment.

_Dear Mr. Ragnok Silverlance, Chief Goblin of Gringotts Bank,_

_As per request from my Godson Mr. Harry Potter and one that I second to, I'm writing to query whether or not we would be permitted to meet and thank our gifted in person rather by letter._

_Of course we understand if our request is denied so I look forward to hearing a reply as soon as it is possible for you to ask them for permission._

_Signed,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

That should be good enough to owl to him - sounds reasonable anyway. Folding the parchment and sealing it closed with the Black family seal, I call Kreacher.

"How can Kreacher be of service to Master Sirius Black?" He asks with a small bow.

"Could you take this to Chief Goblin Ragnok at Gringotts Bank please," I ask. I've noticed that the house elf has been considerably loyal since I've put in the effort treat him better, partly because I didn't enjoy the sound of the threat. Since then, I've given Kreacher a uniform with the Black Family crest on them to show his services to the household - which he's really proud to wear.

"Of course Master. Kreacher will be happy to deliver his letter," he replies with quite some enthusiasm. Handing over the letter to him, he disappears immediately.

"Time for the Order meeting," I mutter, looking down at the clock inside my pocket watch.

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

Voldemort knows about Annie! Let me know your thoughts.

How did you like the little heart-to-heart Annie had with her mum?

Who will Annie go disguised as to meet her family and friends?

**_The song I was inspired by for this chapter was a acoustic cover of 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii, performed by runagroundmusic (Youtube name)._**

* * *

_You could check out my other stories too, if you'd like:_

_**'A Bend in the Road' - **Harry Potter fanfic, w/Teddy&Albus.S, Romance and Hurt/Comfort._

_'**Love Among Enemies**' - Harry Potter fanfic, w/Draco&Hermione, Romance and Hurt/Comfort._

_'**A Child is Born**' - Twilight fanfic, w/Jasper&O.C (Luna), Romance and Family, Father!Daughter.**  
**_

_'**A Promise Unknowingly Kept**' - Twilight fanfic, Family and Supernatural, Father!Daughter._

* * *

**Comments for Reviews from Chapter Six****:**

**- Cheyenne - **I have come to a decision about Annie becoming a vampire at this moment in time.

**- Scropie - **I know, sometimes it gets the better of me. I'm doing my best to cut down on the unnecessary detail.

**- RW28 - **To be honest, I have a feeling that it will end up as a Harry/Hermione pairing, so you're save :D

**- harrypottergurl10 - **Thank you so much! The encouragement really helps me want to write more.

**- jgood27 - **Thanks, I'm happy you're enjoying it.

**- YouAlwaysWonder - **I'll try to write the chapters as quick as I can manage too. On top of school work, and my other three stories, I'll do my best. But thanks again for liking the story.

**- Bookluver1999**** - **Thank you, hope you enjoyed this one too.

* * *

_Thank you all my faithful readers! Hope you liked it! _

* * *

_**Please**** review...**_


End file.
